Destined
by Bienniel
Summary: Farra and Anakin have known each other since age 9. What happens when a forbidden romance develops between the two.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Lucasfilm but I do own Farra and Ploon Tu. This is an alternative version of what happened in the Clone Wars and ROTS.

Prologue 

Farra Sti was alone in her room at the Jedi Temple, meditating. She was a Jedi Padawan, an apprentice training to be Jedi. She was not yet a full Jedi as she still had more training to do before being knighted. Ploon Tu was Farra's master. He had been a Padawan at the same time as Obi Wan and the two were best friends. Ploon was human the same as Obi Wan with dark hair and eyes. Although he was a Jedi Knight he had not yet reached the rank of Jedi Master. Farra was also a human and she came from Alderaan. She had fair hair and blue eyes and was of medium height and slim build. When she had been born she had been tested for Force sensitivity and upon finding that she was Force sensitive her parents had contacted the Jedi Temple and they had sent two Jedi to take Farra back to the temple. Her parents had understood they wouldn't see her again.

For her first ten years at the temple she had been somewhat of a loner and had not had a special friend of her own. Then when she had turned ten, Anakin Skywalker had been bought to the temple by Obi Wan Kenobi. She had always known there was something special about him. The two had met the very next day when he had joined the class of younglings. Farra had been put in the Bantha clan and Anakin was put into the same clan as she. Most of their training occurred by use of various toys that helped develop their Force abilities. Anakin would often play with Farra during these play times and the two developed a close friendship. They often played a kind of tug of war with telekinesis to see who could make the other fall over first. Anakin normally won these kind of games. At age 11 the two were both Padawans. Farra had known that Obi Wan had already chosen Anakin but she hadn't yet been chosen so she participated in a series of non lethal duels to show case her talents. Ploon had been watching these and had sensed a connection to Farra and had chosen her to be his Padawan.

At 15 years of age Farra had constructed her first lightsaber. She had made it to resemble Ploon's blade out of respect. She had taken 4 days to make her lightsaber and it had a blue blade. At this time in her life she was at that age where for a normal female boys would become interesting. It was at this time that she noticed that Anakin was growing up fast and had begun to find him attractive. She had not told anyone of these feelings not even Anakin but she suspected he felt the same way about her from the way he looked at her. By this time they didn't see each other as often as they had when they were younger as they were often away on missions with Ploon and Obi Wan. When the two Padawans were home between missions they spent as much time together as possible growing closer as friends.

Farra wore standard brown and cream Jedi robes. Her fair hair was long, hanging down to her waist except the section that was braided to indicate her status as a Padawan learner. Her braid contained a piece of Ploon's braid, as it was traditional for the Master to include part of his braid in the Padawan's braid. She normally wore her hair in a long thick braid down her back with her Padawan braid hanging down behind her ear. This kept her hair out of her way and out of her eyes when fighting. Anakin had once told her she should never cut it. She knew he liked her long thick hair so had always kept it long. Now she was 19 and growing every day in her abilities with the Force and in Anakin's opinion in beauty.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Farra ended her meditation and leaving her room, ran along the corridors of the Jedi temple. Of late she had come to notice more and more how manly Anakin was and how handsome he was. She knew these feelings were forbidden to Jedi but she found them hard to resist. Several times she had noticed Anakin watching her and wondered if he was having similar feelings. Farra was running to get something to eat as she had realized she was hungry. As she turned a corner she collided with someone and both of them went down hard. It only took Farra a moment to get to her feet. She felt herself blushing as she realized she'd knocked Anakin over.

"I am sorry Anakin," she said.

"Its ok Farra no harm done" Anakin said and smiled.

Anakin had been heading out to do an errand for his master, Obi Wan. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going because his thoughts had been on Farra. He had noticed that she was becoming more beautiful with each passing day and like Farra had found his feelings hard to resist.

"Where are you heading to Anakin?" Farra asked.

Anakin told her the nature of his errand.

"Perhaps you can help me," he suggested.

"I must tell Ploon before I do" Farra said.

Farra hurried to where Ploon was and asked him if she could accompany Anakin on his errand.

"Yes you can go Farra but be mindful of your emotions. I have seen how you and Anakin look at each other. I know he is attracted to you and I get the feeling you like him too. Remember love is forbidden for Jedi" Ploon said.

"Yes Master" Farra said.

Farra hurried back to where Anakin was waiting for her. His errand was to find another Padawan and give him a message from Obi Wan.

"I can come with you" Farra told him.

She didn't miss the smile on his face when she said that.

When the two were out of the temple they hurried along the streets of Coruscant. It didn't take long to find Tok Hin and pass the message on. When that was done Anakin and Farra returned to the temple. Just before they entered the temple Anakin asked Farra to stop walking, as he wanted to talk to her. She stopped and looked at him.

"Farra I know this is wrong but I have feelings for you. I am deeply attracted to you" Anakin said.

"I've feelings for you too Anakin and I also know it is wrong" Farra said.

Anakin smiled hearing this and looked at Farra his blue eyes radiating love.

"What if they weren't to know about how we feel about each other? It can be our secret" Anakin said.

"Ploon already knows we are attracted to each other. He has seen how we look at each other," Farra said.

"Will he know if we act on our feelings?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know" Farra admitted

Anakin stepped forward and Farra felt his lips against hers. His kiss was eager and hungry yet controlled. Against her better judgment Farra drew him closer, deepening the kiss.

That night when everyone has gone to bed, her door handle turning wakes Farra. She reached out and her fingers grasped her lightsaber, which was by her bed. She held it ready to ignite it and use it to defend herself. As the person entered her room she can see that it is a male and then moonlight reflects off his face. Her visitor is Anakin.

"What in Sith's name are you doing here" Farra hissed.

"I had to see you again," Anakin said.

"If they find you in here we will both be expelled from the Order" Farra said.

Anakin had sat down on her bed by then and he silenced her protests with a kiss. Again she found herself kissing him back.

"I know this is right" Anakin told her after they'd broken the kiss, "We've been best friends for a long time now" he added.

"What about our Jedi commitment. Jedi do not love" Farra says

"I think there are things our Masters are mistaken about. Shouldn't it be our intentions when using the force that are important? Not our emotions. Our emotions may dictate our intentions but only if we let them" Anakin said.

Farra thought for a moment. She could see the wisdom in what Anakin was saying but didn't see how it could be possible for the other Masters to accept this new idea about the good and bad side of the Force.

"I would agree with you Anakin but our Masters will not agree"

"I know" Anakin said.

He kissed her again lightly on the lips. Two hours later he returned to his own room.

The next morning the Padawans had lightsaber practice and Farra was partnered with Anakin. Just seeing him bought back a rush of pleasure from the previous night. The two had spent 2 hours together talking and kissing. Yoda was taking the lightsaber practice and he was watching each pair of Padawans duel each other. When he called Farra and Anakin's names they stepped to the front of the class and ignited their lightsabers. They circled each other then began to exchange blows back and forth. Their lightsabers clashed in bright flashes. Anakin was exceptionally talented but Farra was able to match his skill. Suddenly Farra disarmed Anakin in a move that surprised him. He looked stunned for a moment then Farra returned his lightsaber to him.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked her.

"You need to concentrate more and be more mindful of what you are doing" Yoda admonished Anakin.

"Yes Master. I try" Anakin responded.

As Anakin and Farra had been the last pair to duel the class spent some time talking about how to improve their lightsaber techniques then Yoda dismissed them. As Farra headed away to meditate in her room, Anakin followed her and caught her arm.

"You did well today Farra" he said.

"You were thinking about me weren't you Anakin. When I disarmed you I mean"

"Yes yes I was. I need to control my thoughts and concentrate on what I am doing" Anakin admitted.

He smiled at her.

"But class is over. Shall we take a stroll through the gardens?"

Farra nodded guessing what was on his mind. The two headed for the gardens and walked through them. When they were alone Anakin stopped walking and turned to Farra. He kissed her sending fireworks up and down her spine. She kissed back, responding to his kiss. Then the two sat and talked.

Half an hour later Obi Wan came through the gardens deep in thought. He was concerned about Anakin and was meditating on the issue. When he passed the dell something made him stop. He looked around and spotted Anakin and Farra. They were sitting and talking and Anakin had an arm about Farra's shoulders. Then he kissed Farra. She kissed him back and Obi Wan could see that the two definitely liked each other. He left and found Ploon and told him what he had seen. Ploon was not pleased and told Obi Wan he'd talk to Farra. Obi Wan was already intending to talk to Anakin. By then Anakin and Farra had returned to their rooms. As it was getting late Ploon decided to leave it until the next day to talk to Farra. Farra had gone to bed and spent some time meditating. A couple of hours after she turned out the light she heard the door opening. This time she knew whom to expect. Anakin slipped in and closed the door behind him then crossed to her bed and taking her in his arms kissed her deeply. Neither had any idea that Obi Wan had seen them in the garden. Again he went back to his room about two hours later.

The next day Ploon spoke to Farra about what Obi Wan had seen.

"I have had a disturbing report from Obi Wan about you and Anakin. Is it true that you have feelings for him"

Farra couldn't lie to Ploon.

"I like Anakin a lot. We've been best friends for years but now I think he wants to be more than friends with me."

"Do you want to be more than friends with him?" Ploon asked.

"Yes I do. He and I feel the same way. We have not acted improperly towards each other though"

"You know that thoughts like these are forbidden to the Jedi. I would suggest you put them out of your mind. You could be expelled from the order if you continue on in this manner"

Ploon dismissed her then. Obviously he and Obi Wan did not know of Anakin's sneaking to see her at night.

Farra decided to try and avoid Anakin as much as possible and focus on her studies. However that night he snuck in to see her again.

"Did Obi Wan say anything to you today" Farra asked.

"Yes he did. He saw us in the garden"

"I know. Ploon spoke to me also. We cannot allow this to continue. I cannot jeopardize my future here," Farra said.

"Please Farra don't say that" Anakin said.

He looked down and she could see he was upset.

"What else can we do? We'll be expelled if we carry on like this"

"We need to convince our masters that what we talked of the other night is right," Anakin said.

He tipped her head up and moved to kiss her. Farra hesitated then allowed him to kiss her. She didn't know why she was letting him kiss her but it felt right.

**Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months had passed. Over those three months the two had been careful not to be seen together in public. However one morning news came of an assassination attempt on the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. The Jedi council met and decided that Padme needed Jedi Protection. Anakin and Obi Wan were chosen for the job. Farra was relieved as it meant she wouldn't see Anakin for some time. It would give her a chance to focus on her studies and put him out of her thoughts. As the days wore on she heard little of Anakin and Obi Wan save for their reports. Farra had successfully put Anakin out of her mind and her skills had improved greatly as a result. She realized then that her feelings for Anakin had been distracting her. At the same time she grew restless waiting for a mission to take part in.

When reports came in that Amidala's life was still in danger it was decided that Amidala should return to Naboo. A Jedi was ordered to go with her for protection. As Anakin and Obi Wan were investigating the latest attempt on Amidala's life Farra was chosen to accompany Amidala. She was to meet Amidala at the spaceport and was advised to wear civilian garb. She changed into clothing like that of female Nabooians, which had been provided to her by a replicator in the temple. She wore her utility belt, with her lightsaber clipped to it and added a cloak to hide her belt and lightsaber. Then making her way to the spaceport she prepared to meet Amidala. When she got there Amidala hadn't arrived but Obi Wan and Anakin were there, preparing to leave on their investigation. When Anakin saw Farra he managed to slip away from Obi Wan and pull Farra out of sight of the others.

"By the Force you look good" he said.

"Hello Anakin" Farra replied.

Anakin smiled at her then leant forward.

"No Anakin. I promised myself I wouldn't" Farra said.

However as she said this she was already thinking how good Anakin looked. Before she knew it she was letting him kiss her.

Suddenly she pulled away from him.

"I have to go Anakin. May the Force be with you" she said.

Anakin watched as she hurried off his thoughts on his mission ahead. He was also thinking about what it would be like to love Farra. Obi Wan Kenobi telling him it was time to go distracted his thoughts. Farra had boarded the transport that would take her and Amidala to Naboo and it had lifted off. Anakin watched it go.

"May the Force be with you Farra" Anakin said silently.

The trip to Naboo didn't take long and it was uneventful. When they got to Naboo, Padme took Farra to her home and introduced her to her family. Farra did not reveal that she was a Jedi. Her cover story was that she was one of Padme's friends. After they had eaten Padme took Farra to meet with the Queen of the Naboo. Here she revealed who she really was, a Jedi. After the meeting was over Padme took Farra on a tour of the area near her home.

Their time on Naboo passed uneventfully. Finally Farra was contacted by Ploon and told that she was needed at the temple. Another Padawan would take her place. However this contact was not really from Ploon and it was a trap set by those who wanted to capture a Jedi. Farra had no idea that the contact was a setup and set off for Coruscant. Just as she was about to enter hyperspace the world seemed to explode around her. She woke on another ship surrounded by Trade Federation soldiers. Her wrists are cuffed above her head and her arms ache from bearing the weight of her body.

"What have we here?" one of the soldiers asks when they see she is awake.

Mercifully they haven't spotted her lightsaber, which is concealed under her cloak so they don't know she is a Jedi.

Meanwhile back on Naboo, Padme realized something was wrong, as another Padawan has not arrived. She contacted the temple and asked to speak to Ploon. When he was summoned he was able to tell her that it was not he who had contacted Farra. He promises to send out a search party. Anakin and Obi Wan have returned from their mission and as soon as Anakin hears that Farra is missing he naturally asked if he could go and find her. Obi Wan is reluctant to let him go but in the end agrees to let him go after he pleaded to be allowed to go. Anakin was very worried about Farra but he looked forward to seeing her again. He took a star fighter and with R2D2 began his search for Farra. She had an emergency beacon with her, which she had managed to activate, and Anakin used this to locate her. When he had located her he asked Artoo to set a course to where she was.

Farra looks at the troopers her Jedi training helping her to remain calm. Then one of the troopers rips her cloak away wanting a closer look at her. Her lightsaber is spotted and one of the soldiers snatches it from her utility belt.

"She's a Jedi," someone hisses.

"And a female one at that. So young too"

Farra closes her eyes and wills herself to remain calm. The soldiers begin beating Farra and demanding information about the Jedi. She refused to answer and this infuriated the soldiers.

"Use whatever means you have to make her talk" the commander ordered after he could see that beating her wasn't going to get answers out of her.

The soldiers stepped forward and she felt their hands on her tunic. Just as they were about to rip it away an explosion shook the ship.

The soldiers ran out of the room to see what was going on. Not long after Farra heard the sound of a lightsaber being used and she realized that a rescue mission was in progress. She wondered whom the Jedi had sent to rescue her and looked at the door to the room she was in. A soldier came flying through propelled by a Force shove, followed by Anakin, his lightsaber glowing. The soldier drew his blaster and fired a shot at Anakin. He deflected it with his lightsaber then spun to deflect bolts from behind him. A few moments later he'd reduced the troopers behind him to smoking corpses. The one in the room had taken the opportunity get behind Farra and hold his blaster to her head.

"Stop or I'll kill her," he snarled at Anakin.

Anakin yanked his blaster from his hand with a simple motion. The trooper looked surprised.

"Go on, get out" Anakin growled.

The trooper ran. Farra knew Anakin would let him go, as Jedi did not kill those who were defenseless. She still couldn't believe that Anakin was there, and had rescued her. Anakin flicked his hand and her cuffs opened. Farra started to collapse to the deck and with one stride Anakin was beside her and had caught her. He can see she had been beaten. Farra smiled up at him and Anakin found her lips with his relishing the fact that they were alone.

"I convinced Obi Wan to let me come and rescue you. I knew you were in trouble and couldn't let anything happen to you. I love you Farra" Anakin said after he'd broken the kiss.

"I love you too Anakin" Farra found herself saying.

Then she remembered her lightsaber and looked around for it. Not seeing it she asked if Anakin knew where it was.

"Can't say that I've seen it" Anakin said.

A thorough search of the ship failed to turn up the lightsaber. Farra was distressed by the loss of her lightsaber and felt dejected. A lightsaber is a Jedi's most precious possession and their life and Farra had never lost hers before. She had built it a few years earlier and it was unique to her.

"It's just got to be here somewhere," Farra said.

There was a hull breech so I suspect it was sucked out into space. Anakin told her. Did you see who took it from you?"

"It was the Commander" Farra said.

"Aah, he was sucked into space when the breech occurred" Anakin said.

"Damn" Farra said.

"You can construct a new lightsaber," Anakin told her.

"I know that but how can I defend myself in the meantime" Farra said.

"I'm sure you can borrow a lightsaber from someone when we get back to Coruscant"

"The Senator?"

"Another Padawan is with her now" Anakin said.

Farra nodded then passed out. Her wounds had taken their toll and she'd slipped into a healing trance. Anakin carried her back to his ship then set course for Coruscant. Once he'd gone to autopilot he went to check on Farra. She was awake and appeared to be feeling better. She and Anakin talked the rest of the way back. At the temple Farra's wounds were treated and she was asked about her experience. She told the Council what she knew. When she was dismissed she went to the gardens within the grounds of the Jedi temple. There she reflected and meditated on the events of the past few days. She was beginning to realize the ramifications of the feelings she and Anakin had expressed to each other on the Trade Federation ship. As she meditates she is unaware of Anakin silently joining her. He decides to meditate as well as he is uncertain of his future. He had been to talk to Palpatine who he sees as a father figure. Only Palpatine knows that he still cares for Farra.

Farra ends her meditation to find Anakin sitting beside her. She sees he is meditating so is careful not to disturb him. As it is hot she decides to take a dip in the lake in the middle of the gardens. She walks the short distance to the lake and slips her outer robes, tabards, obi and outer tunic off. She leaves her pants and under tunic on then dives into the lake. Other Padawans and younglings are also swimming so she joins them and joins in the games they are playing. She is tossing a ball back and forth with some younglings when she senses Anakin's presence. She turns to see him standing on the edge of the lake. He is clad in only his trousers and she knows he is going to dive in and join her. She returns her attention to the game as Anakin dives in and swims underwater to her. He pops up beside her and joins in the game. When it ends the younglings have to get out of the water. Farra swims to a quiet corner of the lake to watch the younglings leaving the water. Anakin joins her and asks her how she is doing.

"Well I'm fully recovered from what happened. Just have to make a new lightsaber still"

Anakin tells her that he and Obi Wan will be going to Geonosis, as the Separatists are believed to be there.

"Do be careful Anakin" Farra says.

Anakin smiles, "Aren't I always" he says.

Anakin looked around and saw that everyone had left the lake. Turning back to Farra he met her lips with his. When they come up for air Anakin smiled at her.

"I wish we didn't have to be so careful not to be seen. This secrecy is killing me," he said.

"Me too" Farra said.

They kissed again and again. Farra finally broke the embrace knowing that they could be seen at any time.

"We shouldn't be doing this. What if we are seen?"

"No one is around" Anakin said, running a trail of kisses down her jaw ending at her lips.

The feeling of his lips on her skin set her skin on fire.

"Anakin we should stop. We aren't married and if we don't stop we may do something we'd later regret" Farra said.

Reluctantly Anakin nods and slips out of the lake. A short while Farra follows. He and Obi Wan left the next day. Farra doesn't have time to miss Anakin, as she is busy with classes and making a new lightsaber. Her new lightsaber has a blue blade and it looks quite similar to Anakin's lightsaber. She spends hours working on her lightsaber skills. She occasionally hears reports on the situation in Geonosis and is as dismayed as everyone else to hear that the situation has exploded into war. However her place is at the temple until she is sent on a mission. Farra continues to train, improving her skills hoping she will be sent on another mission, as missions are a great way for her to put into practice what she has learnt.

She is training as usual a few days later when Ploon summons her. Wondering what he could want Farra seeks him out. He tells her that they are being sent to Geonosis along with all the Jedi at the temple who are able to fight. The younger Padawans and younglings are being left in the capable hands of 3 Masters. Farra nods and tells Ploon she is ready to go whenever they are to leave. Inside she is excited, as she knows she will be reunited with Anakin. She wonders if he is still alive, as she knows things must be going badly for the Jedi to need to send more Jedi out there. On the way there she learns that Anakin and Obi Wan have discovered that the Separatist leaders are there and that Anakin and Obi Wan have been captured and are to be executed. She hopes they get there in time to save Obi Wan and Anakin. When the Jedi arrive there they learn that the Separatists have been using the Geonosis droid factories to make their droids and a large army is there. The Jedi have bought with them an army of Clones to fight the droids. Ploon and Farra along with the other Jedi spread out around the arena and engage the enemy. Out of the corner of her eye Farra sees Anakin escape from the pole, which he had been chained to. There are a number of unusual aliens in the arena and these are trying to kill Obi Wan and Anakin.

During the battle Farra manages to make her way to where Anakin is. The two greet each other their lightsabers never stopping as they deflect blaster bolts and destroy droids. As the battle progresses Farra and Anakin find they fight together extremely well. Their styles complement each other so well that between them they kill more droids than the other Jedi put together. When the battle is over there are many Jedi dead including Ploon, Farra's Master. Anakin sees the dismay on Farra's face and through the Force knows that Ploon is dead. He and Obi Wan have spotted Count Dooku fleeing however, and they give chase. Farra is furious that Ploon is dead but wisely controls her feelings knowing that anger leads to the dark side. She decides to follow Anakin and Obi Wan so heads in the direction they have gone keeping enough distance between them for them to not sense her. When they catch up with Count Dooku, Farra hears Obi Wan tell Anakin not to rush into battle. However Anakin has already rushed in and Dooku flings him back with force lightning. Farra gasps having never seen the Force used in such a manner. Anakin is groaning on the floor so Farra carefully works her way around to him. When she reaches him she puts her hand on his forehead and concentrates hard using the Force to heal him. She also tells him via the Force to keep his temper under control and to wait for the right moment to strike. Then she slips away not wanting Dooku to see her.

Farra crouches in the shadows to watch the outcome of the fight. Anakin and Obi Wan fight hard but they are no match for Dooku. Farra can only watch as Anakin's right arm is cut off at the elbow by Dooku's lightsaber. It takes all her concentration to stop from igniting her own lightsaber and rushing in to engage Dooku. Then Yoda appears and he and Dooku fight. While Dooku is occupied Farra rushes over to Anakin and helps him to heal. Then she helps him to his feet. Obi Wan has recovered enough to stand up as well.

"What in blazes are you doing here Farra," he asks.

"I followed you and Anakin in case you needed help" Farra responds.

"It was you who helped me to maintain my control" Anakin suddenly says.

"Yes and I helped you heal as well" Farra says.

By then Farra and Anakin and Obi Wan are out of Dooku's lair and are chasing him as he has ended his fight with Yoda and is escaping. Unfortunately he gets away. The Jedi return to Coruscant where Anakin is given a new arm. Farra visits him every day while he is undergoing treatment. Farra learns that Anakin's new arm is a mechanical arm and she knows Anakin will show her when he is ready to. Anakin is grateful for Farra's visits as it gives them the opportunity to be alone each day. He and Farra have talked about how she helped him to maintain control.

"Your helping me maintain control could be a good thing. I sometimes come very close to the dark side. The council has noticed this and that's why they don't trust me. Have you sensed that they don't trust me?" Anakin asked Farra.

"I can't say that I have" Farra admits.

"Have you a new Master yet?" Anakin asks.

Farra says that she has not as no one has chosen her yet.

Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a month had passed Anakin was fully healed. He and Farra had spent a lot of time together and several of the Jedi council had also begun to suspect that they might be more than friends. However before they could investigate it was learnt that the Separatists were attacking Rhen Var. At the time Anakin and Obi Wan were in the system concerned. Farra was also with them as the three of them had been involved in a peacekeeping mission. Anakin had talked Obi Wan into letting her go with them and she and Anakin were flying side by side in their star fighters. Both Farra and Anakin were bored as they'd been traveling with nothing much to do for quite some time. Anakin comments to Farra that he is hoping they might get some excitement soon. Obi Wan tells Anakin to remember to be patient and Farra has to stifle a laugh. Anakin was always being told to be patient! However Obi Wan spots some blips on his sensors. The blips turn out to be Trade Federation ships. It is an invasion force headed to Rhen Var so the Jedi decide to intercept it. Anakin dives for them before Obi Wan can tell him not to.

As the three Jedi had been spotted the Invasion force moved to engage them. Obi Wan called the Jedi Council to tell them the situation. Farra sends Anakin a message through the force to be mindful of his actions. She suggests they work together to make their way down to the surface of the planet. By now laser bolts were flying all around them, lighting up the darkness of space. Both Farra and Anakin dived for the planet's surface, taking out any Trade Federation fighters that tried to intercept them. One of the fighters landed a hit on Farra's ship causing it to spin out of control. Anakin destroyed the fighter then looked to see how Farra was doing.

"Anakin I'm out of control" Anakin heard Farra say through his comlink. He dived after Farra's ship but couldn't prevent her crashing on the planet. He landed and scrambled out of his star fighter to see a number of Federation troops heading for Farra's fighter. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and defends Farra's ship, preventing the Trade Federation troops capturing Farra. Obi Wan landed not long after and helped Anakin to dispatch all the troops in the area. They then turn their attention to Farra who hasn't left her ship since crashing. Anakin hurried to the ship and triggered the canopy opener, hoping Farra is ok, but knowing she is alive. As the canopy rises he can see that Farra is unconscious. He carefully undoes her seat belt and lifts her out of the star fighter.

After Anakin placed Farra on the ground he checked for her pulse. To his relief it was strong so he began to examine her to see what her injuries were. He found that she had a large bump on her head but other than that she was ok. Obi Wan put a hand on her head and concentrated.

"She's in a healing trance Anakin. We can leave some clone troopers with her while we evac the planet"

"I would like to stay with her" Anakin said.

"No Anakin I need your help" Obi Wan said.

"I wish to protect Farra" Anakin said obstinately.

"Anakin, we have a job to do. What would Farra do in your place?" Obi Wan asked.

"She would go with you" Anakin said reluctantly.

"Farra will be fine" Obi Wan said.

He knew Anakin wanted to stay with Farra because he cared for her.

After the evacuation of the planet was complete Anakin and Obi Wan return to where Farra had crashed. She was conscious and seemed to be ok. Farra smiled and ran to Anakin and hugged him relieved that he is ok as well.

"What did I miss she asked"

"We just evacuated the planet. I destroyed lots of droids though and I got to use a gunship. My piloting skills are definitely improving. Now did I miss anything?" Anakin asked.

"Not much. Some Trade Federation troops decided to be nosey and see what was going on here. I left none alive"

"I wish we could have been fighting together," Anakin said.

He and Farra were alone because Obi Wan had left them in the temporary camp they had set up to contact the Jedi council. Farra smiled at Anakin.

"I think we'd have made a great team. Just like we did on Geonosis" Farra says.

"I'm just glad you survived the crash," Anakin said.

His lips were inches from Farra's as he'd moved closer as they talked. Farra closed her eyes as Anakin moved forward the last few inches and met Farra's lips with his. It was their first kiss since they had left Coruscant on their peacekeeping mission. Until then they had never been alone together as Obi Wan was constantly with them.

Just then Obi Wan returned from contacting the council. Anakin and Farra had not heard him come in so he caught them kissing. Obi Wan cleared his throat and the two sprang apart. Both looked embarrassed.

"I thought you were going to be more mindful of your emotions Anakin" Obi Wan said. He looked disappointed.

"I am sorry my Master. I will try and do better," Anakin said.

"How long has this been going on Anakin? Did it continue after I saw the two of you in the garden?"

"Yes Master it did" Anakin said.

"Don't be angry with Anakin, Master" Farra said, I am as guilty as he. I like him just as much as he likes me"

"Is that why you followed us when we fought Dooku on Geonosis"

"Yes it was. But I was able to help Anakin maintain his control" Farra said.

"I noticed that. Maybe your relationship isn't such a bad thing if it is helpful to you both"

Anakin looked hopeful.

"But on the other hand the council may not agree" Obi Wan said.

He left to check on his and Anakin's star fighters and figure out how the three of them were going to get back to Coruscant. Farra's star fighter had been badly damaged when she crashed. Anakin looked at Farra.

"I can fix your star fighter I'm sure I can," he said.

"Will Obi Wan let you?" Farra asked.

"I shall find out. Wait here"

Anakin disappeared out of the door. A short while later he returned.

"I am to see what I can do with your fighter," he said.

"Can I help?" Farra asked.

"I'd love your assistance" Anakin said.

He smiled and Farra knew he was looking forward to working with her.

A short while later Anakin and Farra were hard at work on Farra's star fighter. Anakin had started by assessing the damage and working out what needed to be done to repair it. Then he began the repairs. Farra was helping him by giving him the tools he needed when he needed them. While he worked the two talked about the War and about their own situation.

"I wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret" Anakin commented.

"I think we help each other and that our relationship is beneficial. I don't think it would lead us to the dark side. In fact I think it would keep you from the dark side" Farra said.

"I wonder what the council would say to that" Anakin mused.

Not much longer after that the repairs were complete. Anakin and Farra and Obi Wan boarded their star fighters and took off. A short series of hyperspace jumps later and they were back in Coruscant. Upon their arrival at the temple Obi Wan reported to the council about the situation on Rhen Var. Anakin and Farra went to their rooms to freshen up and meditate. Later that evening they did some lightsaber practice together. This was the first time that Anakin had seen Farra's new lightsaber close up. He asked if he could look at it and she passed it to him. He held it in his hands and examined it.

"You've made yours look similar to mine" Anakin said.

"Yes that was the idea," Farra said.

Anakin smiled and kissed her, knowing she'd modeled her lightsaber on his because of how she felt about him.

"I wonder what the council will think if they see my lightsaber close up" Farra said

"Lets not worry about that now" Anakin said, "I want to train" he ended.

He ignited his lightsaber and Farra did likewise. The two dropped into fighting stances and prepared to begin their training. Farra took a moment to clear her mind and draw into the Force. Farra was training in the technique of Dejem So, which was the same technique Anakin was using. She had switched to that technique after Anakin suggested she do so. Ploon had been training her in Soresu, which was also Obi Wan's preferred style. Farra had switched to Dejem So after Ploon had died. The two engaged and for the next half an hour they exchanged a rapid series of moves. Both were becoming expert swordsmen. As they were studying the same style of lightsaber technique they complemented each other well. The training session ended in a draw. Farra was worried about Anakin though.

"I sensed you becoming angry when you couldn't get through my defenses" Farra told Anakin.

"And I sensed you calming me down" Anakin said.

"It would be helpful if you could control your emotions and even fight without emotion. Just let the Force flow through you" Farra said.

Anakin and Farra retired to their rooms for the night. Both were thinking about their relationship and what to do. It had become clear to them that Farra was a soothing influence on Anakin and she had prevented him allowing his anger to control his actions in battle on several occasions.

A few days later the Jedi learnt that the separatists had a base on Raxus Prime. The Council decided that they should send Obi Wan and Anakin along with an attack force of clones to wipe out the base. Farra hears about the mission and realizes she needs to go along or Anakin would have trouble controlling himself. She searched out Obi Wan and asked if she could accompany them. He is reluctant at first then remembered how Farra had helped Anakin in the past. The three Jedi arrive at Raxus Prime before the clone attack force does, so they head to the surface to investigate. This time they make it down without crashing. After landing on the planet's surface, Anakin suddenly sensed Dooku's presence. At the same time the three Jedi encounter convoys of Separatist troops. They destroy these in readiness for the clones to arrive then watched as the clones destroy the digging site. Anakin suddenly spies Dooku heading for his ship. He tells Obi Wan he is going to sneak aboard. Farra decides to follow him in case he gets into trouble and runs after him. Both make it aboard without any difficulties and find hiding places. Farra wanted to wait and observe to see what the Count was up to but Anakin insisted on confronting Dooku and leapt down from his hiding place to land silently behind the Count. He then ignited his lightsaber in readiness to duel with the Count. As the two were about to start fighting Cydon Prax stepped out of nowhere and began shooting stun bolts at Anakin.

Farra dropped down from her hiding place her lightsaber igniting in a fluid motion. She steps forward and begins deflecting the stun bolts. She sees that Anakin has been stunned and realizes she is alone against the Count and Cydon Prax. She has no idea who Cydon Prax is and doesn't know how she will get out of the situation she is. She lets herself be controlled by the Force and continues to deflect stun bolts with one hand while calling Anakin's saber to her other hand. She used Anakin's saber to parry the blows the Count aimed at her hoping would be able to hold out until Anakin came around. Unfortunately the Count managed to disarm her. By then Anakin has come around and he calls his lightsaber to his hand. Farra has managed to destroy Prax's pistol before being disarmed. Farra turned to engage the Count and screamed as Force Lightning hit her.

"Farra. No!" Anakin cried out.

He rushes forward as Farra collapses writhing in pain.

Farra wakes up in prison on Alaris Prime. She learns that the Count intends to test a new weapon there. This weapon is the Force Harvester and Farra knows that she needs to escape. There is another prisoner with her, a bounty hunter named Bera Kazan. Kazan admits to Farra that she helped Cydon find the Force Harvester. Farra is dismayed to hear this but doesn't allow her anger to cause her to kill the young bounty Hunter. She instead concentrates on finding a way to escape the prison. Unfortunately before she can do so Dooku shows up. He is curious as to why Anakin had defended Farra and suspected that Farra was special to Anakin even though the Jedi are not supposed to care for anyone that way.

"I'm afraid Anakin did not survive" Dooku lied.

"Noooo" Farra cried out, before she could stop herself.

"Your feelings betray you, Jedi. You care for Anakin do you not?"

Farra ignores Dooku and reaches into the Force. She searches for Anakin's signature and senses that he is still alive.

"You lie Dooku! Anakin is still alive. I would have felt his death in the Force if he were dead" Farra says.

Dooku snarls and turning on his heel marches out of the room. Farra sinks to her knees, knowing that Dooku now knows that she and Anakin are close. Bera looks at Farra and suggests they escape. Farra nods, her concentration on the present. She knows that although Dooku knows she and Anakin are close he can only use that against them if they allow themselves to give into fear. Farra also knows she has beaten Dooku this time by not giving into her fear. She reaches into the Force and sees the prison through the Force. There is a window in the room they are in with bars over it. Farra uses the Force to rip the bars away then opens the window.

"Follow me," she orders Bera then leaps lightly on to the windowsill. She then uses the Force to leap lightly down to the ground some meters below. Bera hesitatingly follows her and Ferra uses the Force to help her land softly as well. The two begin to make their way towards the nearby woods. Then Farra spots some STAP's and they commandeer two of these and make good their escape into the woods.

Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few hours later Farra has managed to sneak into a Separatist base and contact the Republic. They promise to send troops to extract Farra from Alaris Prime. Farra then returns to the Wookie settlement she and Bera had found. Upon her return Bera asks Farra what will happen to her. Farra doesn't know and admits this to Bera. Until the Republic troops arrive Farra and Bera hold off Separatist troops with a Trade Federation tank that Farra had stolen prior to getting into the Separatist Base she'd snuck into. When the Republic's troops arrived Anakin and Obi Wan were with them. They were on Jedi speeders and there were clone troopers following them. When Anakin saw Farra standing there he bought his speeder to a halt and leapt off it then ran to Farra and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh Farra, thank the Force that you're ok. I was out of my mind with worry about you but I knew you'd be ok. I knew that you would be safe in the living Force"

He raised her face to his and met her lips with his. His kiss conveyed his relief to her and she kissed back not caring that Obi Wan had stopped his speeder and dismounted. He watched the two his arms folded but didn't say anything. When Anakin broke the kiss he smiled at Farra.

"Seeing your beautiful face makes this mission worthwhile" he said.

Obi Wan came over to them then.

"Its good to see that you are ok" he said to Farra.

Anakin and Farra quickly broke their embrace hoping Obi Wan wouldn't tell them off yet again. He said nothing but regarded them with a stern look. Both could sense his disappointment.

"Anakin that reminds me. Dooku knows about our relationship. He lied to me that you were dead and I failed to control my emotions. I am truly sorry and will do better in the future"

"This is a disturbing development" Obi Wan commented.

"I don't believe he can use that knowledge against us unless we give into our fear. I for one will not do that. And I stood up to the dear Count and told him I knew you were still alive Anakin and that if you were dead I'd have felt it through the Force"

"Good for you" Anakin smiled.

The three Jedi take Jedi speeders and make short work of the remaining Separatist troops. When the Separatist troops are all destroyed the Jedi return to the Wookie settlement and prepare to return to Coruscant. As Bera had helped Farra to hold off the Separatist troops she is told that she will be free to go once they reach Coruscant. Obi Wan and the two Padawans report to the Council that Dooku unfortunately managed to get away with the Force Harvester. They are dismayed to learn that the Force Harvester is only the power plant for the Dark Reaper. At the same time the Jedi Council orders them back to Rhen Var to retake it from the Separatists. When the transmission ends the three Jedi head to their Star Fighters and fly back to Rhen Var. When they land they meet up with the commanders of the Republic battle force. The discussion is brief as there isn't much time to lose.

The Jedi followed by their clone troopers engage the Separatists in battle. Anakin and Farra fight back to back their movements a blur. Farra is deep within the living Force letting it direct her actions. She spins around her blade taking out 10 separatist droids. Then12 droidekas roll up and go into attack mode. Farra and Anakin leap towards them at the same time. Their blades whirl making quick work of the droidekas. One of them lands a glancing blow on Anakin's right shoulder. Farra senses him becoming angry and she concentrates channeling some of her inner calm into Anakin. She senses him relax and return to his own inner calm. When the battle is over Anakin tells Obi Wan he needs to go to the tomb of Ulic Quel Drama who was a Jedi Master during the Sith wars. Mace Windu had told Anakin, that Ulic learnt how to avoid the effects of the Dark Reaper and he wants to talk to Ulic's spirit to learn how he can avoid the Dark Reaper's effects.

Farra wonders whether Anakin will be going alone and waits to see what Obi Wan has to say. Obi Wan allows him to go but decides not to go with him, as there are still some Separatist Forces to be taken care of. Farra asks Obi Wan what he would like her to do.

"Go with Anakin, he will need you to keep him calm" Obi Wan said.

Farra nodded and she and Anakin ran to their speeders. Anakin led the way to the Tomb of Ulic. The two Jedi are met by powerful ghosts who demand to know why Anakin is there. Anakin bravely tells them he wishes to speak to Master Ulic but the ghosts suddenly attack the two young Jedi. Anakin and Farra find their lightsabers in their hands and ignite them. They battle the ghosts but it seems like they are powerless to defeat them. Farra then sees through the living Force that the ghosts are each connected to a tomb. She tells Anakin that destroying each tomb connected to a ghost will defeat that spirit. Anakin nods and the two Jedi concentrate on destroying the tombs. Farra runs to the nearest tomb and examines it with the Force. Spotting a weak area she concentrates and senses the force pushing the two sides of the weak spot apart. The tomb crumbles and one of the spirits disappears. Farra tells Anakin via the Force how to destroy the rest of the tomb.

The two Jedi make short work of the remaining tombs and finally Ulic appears as a Force Spirit. Anakin and Farra bow reverently to him and then Ulic tells Anakin what he wants to know. Anakin thanks Ulic and the two turn to leave.

"Wait I have something else to tell you" Ulic says.

"Yes" Anakin asks, after he and Farra have turned back.

"A closeness I sense between you. This closeness is the will of the Force. You are two parts of one whole. Only together will you be strong. Apart you will be weak"

"Thank you Master Ulic" Farra says. Ulic then takes his leave and the two Jedi return to Obi Wan. Anakin excitedly tells him what Ulic told him. Then Farra tells him the rest.

"This the council must be told" Obi Wan says.

The Jedi made contact with the council and were told to go to Thule as Yoda and Mace Windu had discovered that both the Force Harvester and Dark Reaper are there. When they get there they were told that an energy shield located on the planet's moon protected the planet. Anakin volunteered to land on the moon and destroy the generator of the shield. Obi Wan allowed him to go but orders Farra to stay behind as the spirits protecting the tomb of Ulic had wounded her. She reluctantly agrees and watches Anakin leave. While Anakin is carrying out the first part of the mission Farra meditates to prepare herself for the coming battle. She feels a strange peace settling on her when she thinks about Anakin. There is no more fear of being kicked out of the Jedi order, as she knows that when the Council hears of Ulic's words regarding their relationship the council will permit it to continue. She and Anakin won't have to sneak around any longer.

When Farra ends her meditation she finds Anakin sitting near her, returned from his mission. It is the first time they have been able to talk alone since hearing Ulic's words about their relationship.

"Farra, I love you and I knew it was right. What Ulic said has confirmed that for me"

"Oh Anakin me too" Farra said.

"And Obi Wan can't tell us off anymore. He has said himself that he can't dispute Ulic's word. A Jedi cannot contradict another Jedi's word. We don't have to hide our relationship around Obi Wan anymore" Anakin said.

"Soon we will be free from the need to maintain secrecy. What a weight that will be off our shoulders" Farra said.

Anakin smiled.

"Enough talk he said.

He guided Farra's lips to his and soon the two were kissing intently. Eventually they had to come up for air. Farra grinned and began tickling Anakin. When Obi Wan came in to tell them to prepare to attack the ancient Sith city on the planet, he found them curled up together eyes closed in meditation. They had been tickling each other and exchanging kisses until they had exhausted themselves then decided to try meditating together figuring that they would be able to tap into the Force more deeply together. This had turned out to be true. Anakin had his arms around Farra's waist and she was leaning against his chest. Their legs were entwined. They looked contented and in love. They came out of their meditative trance when they realized Obi Wan was there.

"It is time to go Padawans" Obi Wan said.

Anakin and Farra nod then head to their speeders.

A short while later the three Jedi and their troops are approaching the city. They have sensed that it is full of troops. All three have their lightsabers out and lit and are prepared to fight their way through the city. Mace Windu has joined the 3 Jedi and he and Obi Wan go ahead to disable communication between the city and the Separatists. Anakin and Farra engage the troops protecting the city. Their lightsabers fly in continuous movement as they block blaster bolts and slice up droids and droidekas. Between them they defeat many separatist troops. When Obi Wan and Mace Windu rejoin them Mace is surprised when he sees them fighting as though they are one person.

"I didn't know those two could fight like that," he said to Obi Wan.

"They are a good combination," Obi Wan says.

"I sense there is more to this" Mace Windu says.

By then the Jedi and Republic Forces have penetrated the city. Anakin comes to Obi Wan and tells him that he and Farra must destroy the Dark Reaper. This is something only they can do since only they know how to withstand it. Mace nodded knowing this to be so as Obi Wan had reported it to the council. Anakin and Farra mount their speeders and begin the long slog into the city. They had to fight numerous troops on their way into where the Dark Reaper was. When they got there they began destroying the Dark Reaper weapon by weapon with guidance from Ulic in spirit form. The weapons included a Force beam. Both Anakin and Farra could withstand this for a short period of time as Ulic had taught them how to do so. Farra let the beam hit her and focus on her so that Anakin could get in and take it out. When he had done so Farra collapsed unconscious. The strain had caused her to go into a healing trance to protect her from injury. By then all was left was the Harvester itself so Anakin made short work of that then turned his attention to Farra. He dropped to one knee beside her and caressed her cheek with his gloved right hand.

"Thank you for your help my love" he said quietly.

Anakin then closed his eyes and taking Farra's hand in his entered the living Force. He found Farra and added his strength to hers, drawing her back to consciousness. When she was fully conscious the two found Obi Wan and Mace. Mace tells them they are going home to Coruscant. Anakin and Farra are delighted as both feel they need a well-earned rest. They both helped with the final mop up of the city and then everyone left except for some troops that were staying on the planet as a garrison. Anakin and Farra entered the ship that would take them home and strapped in ready for take off. A few hours later they are back on Coruscant. Obi Wan tells them they need to report to the council and urged them to reveal their relationship and what Ulic said about it. Anakin was apprehensive but agreed to do so. They went before the council a few hours later.

Obi Wan began by reporting on their success in Thule. Then he tells the Council that Anakin and Farra have something to tell them. The two Padawans step forward ready to tell all to the council. Farra folded her arms and adopted an expression of calmness as Anakin began to speak.

"There is something Farra and I need to tell you. Approximately three months ago, Farra and I began a relationship. We love each other and we have been seeing each other secretly when others aren't around. I've slipped into her room at night, which I know is a strict breech of rules. However when Ulic was telling us how to withstand the Force beam weapon on the Dark Reaper he also told us that we are two parts of one whole and that together we are strong. I believe Farra and I are meant to be together. That is I believe that it is the will of the Force that we be in this relationship"

A long silence follows this statement from Anakin.

"A serious breech of the Jedi code this is" Yoda says.

"I believe their relationship is a good thing," Obi Wan says.

"I would be inclined to agree" Mace Windu adds, "I have seen a real change in Anakin these last few months. No longer is he filled with fear and anger"

"Can we allow this relationship without allowing other such relationships" another council member asks.

Anakin and Farra are sent out while the council debates what should be done. Half an hour later they are summoned back in. They re enter the council room hand in hand, fingers entwined and when they are standing in the middle of the council Anakin has an arm around Farra's waist.

"Reached a decision this council has" Yoda says.

"We have decided to permit this relationship as it seems to be the will of the Force that it has occurred" Mace Windu said.

"Farra, I am to finish your training. The Council have permitted me to have both you and Anakin as Padawans" Obi Wan said.

Farra looked at Anakin. This was also unusual but then it made sense since she and Anakin were supposed to be two parts of one whole. Then Farra realized what Ulic had meant by that. He had meant that they balanced each other out. The council then dismissed the two Padawans. They went down to the lake where they sat and talked. They had barely been able to control their joy at being able to be together openly without fear of expulsion from the Order. Once they were alone they hugged and talked excitedly.

"I can hardly believe it. We are to train together," Farra says.

"Its awesome" Anakin said. He had an arm around her shoulders.

"No more sneaking about. You can come to my room freely at night if you want to see me. Everyone will know that we are permitted to be together so they can't challenge us"

Anakin's blue eyes were dancing. He guided Farra's lips to his and kissed her.

"I wonder if we will be knighted together and made Masters together. We could sit on the council side by side," Farra said.

"I would like that very much" Anakin said.

He kissed Farra again. Then the two lay back to watch the stars their bodies entwined. Farra felt very contented and she could see that Anakin was contented also. She felt Anakin lazily running his flesh hand through her hair.

"You are so beautiful," Anakin murmured in her ear.

Eventually it got late so the two had to go inside. Anakin and Farra made their way to Farra's room hand in hand. At the door they paused and Anakin kissed Farra good night.

Over the next few weeks Anakin and Farra recuperated from their time in the outer rim fighting. Both had suffered a collection of minor injuries during the various battles and needed the time to heal fully. They used the time to heal and to continue training under Obi Wan's careful guidance. At the same time on Rattatak, Count Dooku is searching for someone to replace Jango Fett who was killed in Geonosis. He meets a dark Jedi by the name of Asajj Ventress. Ventress had been a Jedi padawan but her Master Ky Narec was killed by one of the Warlords who were competing against each other. She now hated the Jedi because she felt they abandoned the planet and her. Ky Narec had been unable to contact the Jedi Council as he was stranded on the planet. Count Dooku is impressed with Ventress and enlists her to help him. He has been curious about Anakin and Farra and decides he needs to capture one of them to find out more about their relationship. He gives Ventress the mission of capturing one or the other.

Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed since the council had decided that Anakin and Farra's relationship was the will of the Force and permitted it to continue. During that time there had been several more battles on Outer Rim planets but Obi Wan and his Padawans had not been involved. However the Jedi learnt that there was trouble on Kamino and decide to send a force there to deal with the trouble. Obi Wan was chosen to lead the force since he had been to Kamino in the past. Anakin and Farra go with him since they are his Padawans. The other Jedi have accepted this unusual arrangement of one Master having two Padawans but it did take awhile for everyone to be happy about it. The Jedi and their clone troopers arrive in Kamino a few days later. On the way there, Anakin and Farra meditated together as they usually did but their meditation ends abruptly when they experience a shared vision of Obi Wan being shot down into the waters of Kamino.

Obi Wan tells the two Padawans that they can't rely on visions of the future and that they need to concentrate on the present. When it is time to go he has the two stay behind as he feels that Anakin has been distracted in the recent weeks. After the others leave Anakin confides in Farra that his thoughts have been on Qui Gon, his mother's death, the Tuskans and Dooku.

"What happened to your mother and what do the Tuskans have to do with anything?" Farra asked.

"My mother is dead Farra" Anakin says; "The Tuskans killed her" he ends.

"There is more, I can sense it" Farra says.

"After I found my mother she died in my arms. I was furious. I know I shouldn't have been but I was. I killed them. I killed them all" Anakin choked out.

Farra wraps her arms around him and holds him close trying to comfort him.

"You need to let your mother go Anakin. You have me now. We need to let go of attachments or they will cause us to fear and fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate which then ultimately leads to the dark side"

Anakin was crying openly. Farra realized he'd never been able to grieve for his mother.

"Let it out Anakin. Then it's dealt with and we can move on. You can let her go"

Farra rubs his back in a comforting way and murmurs words of comfort in his ear. Finally Anakin's crying abates. Farra senses that he has let his mother go.

Anakin tells Farra he thinks better when his hands are busy. She finds him a droid to work on and tells him it's a form of moving meditation. She joins him in meditation knowing they meditate better when they do it together. Anakin struggles to fix the droid and Farra tells him that he might be trying too hard.

"Here let me see what I can do," she says.

Anakin passes the droid to her. Farra examines it then gives it a small whack and it activates.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asks.

"Sometimes a good whack is all an object needs to make it work" Farra tells him.

Anakin thanks her and puts the droid down then turns to Farra. He looks at her and smiles then moves close. Just as they are about to kiss an alarm sounds. Anakin curses and they run for their star fighters. As they deploy they see droid fighters and troop Landers emerging from a Trade Federation battleship. Farra prepares to engage the fighters but suddenly the Force alerts her to a fighter on Anakin's tail. She drops down behind the fighter and takes care of it. Anakin thanks her, only to see another fighter firing at Farra. At the same time he senses that Obi Wan is in danger.

Obi Wan has crashed in the water just as he did in Anakin and Farra's vision. Anakin swings around to see if Farra is ok. Seeing that she is ok he heads down to rescue Obi Wan. Farra follows him and the two Jedi clear the area around Obi Wan. Unfortunately a huge green sea monster attacks Anakin. He has to bail out of his star fighter before the monster devours it. Farra manages to scare the monster off by firing shots around it then she radios for help for Anakin and Obi Wan. Obi Wan tells Farra to hover there in case more unfriendly visitors show up. Farra sees that Anakin is ok apart from having taken a ducking. She roars with laughter when he somehow falls off Obi Wan's downed star fighter and promptly takes another ducking. She knows Anakin will probably try and get her back for her laughter. Finally a Kaminoan arrives on a flying whale. Anakin and Obi Wan board it and followed by Farra in her star fighter return to the city.

Back at the city Anakin and Obi Wan change into dry tunics and robes. Farra then joins Anakin who looks at her with an, 'I'm going to get you back expression.

"You thought my little ducking was amusing didn't you love" he said.

"It was hilarious" Farra said."

"You will pay" Anakin said.

"Now?" Farra asked.

"No. Back on Coruscant" Anakin said.

Farra smiled and asked what they were to do next.

"This is what we are going to do" Anakin said, kissing Farra.

Farra wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

When the two come up for air, Farra smiles at Anakin who runs a hand through her hair, caressing her scalp then kisses Farra again.

"Ever since we've been told we can continue this relationship I've been thinking about where it might go," Anakin told Farra.

"And?" Farra asks.

"I want to marry you Farra. I love you so much it would kill me to lose you"

"Anakin if I died I would be one with the Force. You would need to let me go or you could end up traveling on a path that would lead to the dark side," Farra said.

"What do you think of us getting married?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think we should do anything like that until after this war ends. What if we were to marry and then one us lose our life in battle?"

"It doesn't bear thinking about" Anakin admitted.

"So shall we wait Ani?" Farra asked.

Ani was her pet name for Anakin.

"Yes you are right we should wait" Anakin said.

The Jedi remained on Kamino until they learnt that they were needed in Ohma-D'un. On the way there Anakin and Farra meditate together and spend time together just being alone with one another. They learn a lot about each other through talking about their past. Farra had been bought to the Jedi temple when she was a year old so does not remember her parents. She met Anakin when they were both 10. The two also reminisce about their training over the previous 10 years. They had been best friends since hitting it off when they met and had shared in a lot of adventures together. As they had grown older they had become fonder of each other but their friendship hadn't turned to romance until just before the war began. Their time alone ends abruptly when Obi Wan tells them that a messenger from Naboo has arrived and the briefing is to begin.

Farra and Anakin follow Obi Wan into the briefing room. Anakin gives an exclamation of delight and hurries over to where a protocol droid is standing. It is C3PO the protocol droid he built for his mother before he left Tatooine to train as a Jedi. Threepio has been appointed liaison to the Jedi by the current Queen of the Naboo, Jamilla. The messenger from Naboo explains that Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans has lost contact with a Gungan colony on the Ohma-D'un moon. It is feared that Dooku and the Separatists have a hand in whatever has happened there. Obi Wan suggests a single gunship and a small strike team would be best for the mission ahead. He and Anakin and Farra will go along with some clone troopers. After the briefing ends Anakin introduces Farra to Threepio. He introduces Farra as his girlfriend.

"Oh my Master Anakin, are Jedi allowed to have girlfriends?" Threepio asks.

"Technically no they aren't but the council have allowed Farra and I to be together." Anakin says.

Farra nods politely to Threepio then asks Anakin how he knows Threepio.

"This is the droid I built for Mum" Anakin says, "I built Threepio so he could help her. He wasn't complete when I left Tatooine to come to the Jedi Temple but Mum finished him for me" Anakin explained.

A few hours later Anakin, Farra and Obi Wan were touching down on the Ohma-D'un moon on the outskirts of the Gungan marsh. As they exit the gunship they had been on Obi Wan doubles over in pain. Anakin and Farra are alarmed and ask what is wrong. Obi Wan tells them that he sensed a hemorrhaging in the living Force. This sensitivity is attributed to the tutorage that Qui-Gon gave him. When they enter the Gungan colony site they find the place strewn with Gungan, Kaadu and Fambaa corpses. Anakin and Farra spy some analysis or scientific droids taking readings nearby. Their lightsabers leap from their belts into their hands as they charge at the droids. The two Padawans reduce the droids to scrap metal to prevent them sending a distress signal. The messenger from Naboo, Glaive comments that the death and destruction isn't the work of spice miners, as Jamilla feared. Obi Wan comments that he believes that a madman was responsible for the carnage around them. Just then someone buzzes by using a jetpack.

"I think we are about to meet him," Anakin says. The person using the jetpack lands swinging a bola and hits Obi Wan in the head with it sending him into the Marsh face down. He then presses his boot onto the back of Obi Wan's head to hold it down and says he hasn't killed a Jedi in more than a century. Now I'm getting to kill 5"

He is referring to Anakin, Farra and Obi Wan and Glaive and his apprentice Zule.

Anakin Force shoves the attacker who is Durge, off Obi Wan as Durge releases the bola. The bola wraps around Anakin's neck and shocks him with electricity. Farra leaps forward to help Anakin and using the Force yanks the bola off of him. At the same time she ignites her lightsaber and slices the bola in to 8 pieces. She then stabs Durge with her lightsaber but he backhands her and sends her flying. By now Anakin has recovered from the shocks the bola gave him. He rushes to Farra who is sitting up and glaring at Durge. She tells Anakin that she will be fine and he helps her to stand. They both sense the arrival of droids as battle droids converge on the site and a cloud of green gas billows out. Anakin suggests to Obi Wan that they warn the Naboo but Obi Wan tells him that Durge commented on hostages and they should rescue the hostages. Farra moves to attack the droids but a blaster nozzle at the back of her neck causes her to stop moving. Durge has her at gunpoint. Obi Wan tries a Jedi mind trick to get Durge to release Farra but it doesn't work. Meanwhile Anakin has snuck up behind Durge and jabs at him. Durge dodges the move saying that no one can sneak up on him as he's a walking nerve cluster and he can feel heartbeats from two hundred meters away. At the same time a red lightsaber blade decapitates Glaive. It is Asajj Ventress. Farra uses the distraction to yank Durge's gun out of his hand and she and Anakin begin fighting their way through droids to reach the spice miners being held hostage. They have an ARC trooper with them who Anakin decides to call Alpha.

Farra and Anakin use a combination of lightsaber attacks and Force shoving to work their way through the droids. Farra is making fast work of a group of droids when she spots two super battle droids. Just as she is about to tell Anakin that she'll deal with them he leaps forward using Alpha as a cover and uses the Force to turn the two super droids guns on each other. Once Anakin, Farra and Alpha reach the refueling site Anakin and Farra deflect fire for Alpha as he sets an explosive on the refueling device. All three then bolt for cover after Alpha sets the timer. However Alpha runs into Durge again and the two get into a fight, which ends with Alpha being thrown into the flames. He manages to roll aside as Farra and Anakin arrive on the scene.

"Get up Alpha you'll want to see this rematch" Anakin says.

He and Farra ignite their lightsabers and move forward. They both land a blow on Durge who then retreats using his rocket pack.

Anakin and Farra then see Obi Wan fighting with Ventress. The two have been fighting while Anakin and Farra carry out their mission. They and Alpha race over to help Obi Wan.

"So this is the legendary Anakin Skywalker. And you must be the whelp tagging along with Anakin. I don't know what he sees in you" Ventress says.

Farra growls and ignites her lightsaber, offended by Ventress' comment. She then realizes she is getting angry and knows she cannot use her anger. Anakin puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Control, love," he says, "She isn't worth it. Not against three of us"

Ventress leaps into the air and is caught by Durge who carries her away. She now knows the faces of Anakin and Farra and knows the two care deeply for each other as the Count suspected.

Anakin and Farra watch Durge carry Ventress away both knowing they will encounter her again. They turn to see the Gunship they had come to Ohma-D'un in arriving to collect them. Alpha urges them to get Obi Wan into a bacta tank before the chemical agent that had been in the gas kills him. Anakin asks if they can go to Naboo to warn them about the threat but Obi Wan denies the request saying they must get back to Coruscant to warn the Jedi of the new threat. Anakin accepts Obi Wan's denial and joins Farra in the back of the ship as they head back to Coruscant.

"Who was that woman with the red lightsabers?" Farra asks Anakin.

"I'm not sure," Anakin says.

"I didn't appreciate her calling me a whelp," Farra says.

"You are not a whelp. You are a beautiful woman and I see plenty in you" Anakin says.

He wraps his arms around Farra and holds her close his hands entangled in her hair. Then he lowers his head and his lips find hers. His kiss is soft and tender and it lasts an endless minute.

The two sit down, Farra sitting between Anakin's legs her back to him and leaning against him. Anakin puts his hands on her temples and begins to gently massage her head.

"I love you Farra Sti" Anakin said.

"And I love you too Anakin Skywalker" Farra said.

Farra nuzzled into Anakin who continued to massage her head. The two talked about the war and the Jedi speculations about who the Sith lord in the senate could be. The Jedi still didn't know for sure who it was but everyone had their suspicions. Farra started giggling as Anakin started tickling her and the two were soon engaged in an all out tickling war. After they had exhausted themselves the two went to the window and stood watching the stars, Anakin's arms around Farra's waist.

"It will be good to be back on Coruscant" Farra said.

"Yes it will" Anakin said.

He was thinking about his plan to pay Farra back for laughing at him on Geonosis when he fell off Obi Wan's star fighter.

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back on Coruscant Anakin and Farra resumed their regular life at the temple. Both felt their powers had increased in recent months and Obi Wan was inclined to agree. He was fully recovered from the effects of the gas on Ohma-D'un. Farra and Anakin would train by sparring with each other while Obi Wan looked on when practicing with their lightsabers. One afternoon Anakin and Farra were walking by the lake in the temple grounds when Farra suddenly found herself floating above the ground. Then she was carried out over the lake and suddenly was falling into the lake, hitting the water with a splash. She came to the surface coughing and spluttering and looked around for Anakin. She knew he had given her a ducking and it was the payback plan he'd come up with. He had made himself scarce but she found him not far away doubled over with laughter.

"Very funny Skywalker" she said through her own laughter.

She made her way back to her room and after getting dry robes headed to the shower. When she came out of the shower she found Anakin sitting on the bed in her room.

"I guess we are even now Sti," he said.

"I guess we are, Ani" Farra said.

Anakin smiled at her and she suddenly felt a lump in her throat as she looked into his blue eyes.

"At any rate you are even more gorgeous when you are angry" Anakin said.

"You know I can't stay angry with you for long" Farra said.

"And I can't stay angry with you for long either" Anakin said.

A few minutes later another Padawan named Ferus Bowen walked into Farra's room wanting to talk to her. He was another close friend who she'd grown up with. Ferus stopped when he saw what was happening in the room. Farra and Anakin were kissing intently their arms wrapped around each other and hadn't noticed Ferus enter.

"Oh I'm sorry" Ferus said.

Farra and Anakin sprang apart.

"Knock next time will you" Farra said.

"I said I was sorry," Ferus said.

"What do you want Ferus?" Anakin asked.

Farra knew that Anakin and Ferus didn't like each other but they had to be civil as they were in the same class. Farra also knew that Ferus had made it clear he disapproved of the council's decisions about Anakin and Farra.

"I came to tell you Farra that there is an illegal podrace being held on Tatooine"

"Thanks for that Ferus. Sorry about Ani here. He's always touchy about us being interrupted when we are having some alone time together," Farra said.

Ferus nodded and bowed then left.

"We HAVE to go to Tatooine!!" Anakin burst out when Ferus had gone.

"Do you really think we would be allowed to go?" Farra asked.

"If Obi Wan is asked to investigate we will. I'm going to tell him about the race when we have our next training session" Anakin said.

"I hope you aren't thinking of entering the race," Farra said.

"Nah I'm too big now. But I'd sure like to see who would be racing. I bet Sebulba will be involved in some way" Anakin said.

"Who is Sebulba?" Farra asked.

He is of the Dug species and I used to race against him all the time until I came here. He is a horrific cheat too. However I got wise to his little tricks and was prepared for them. He tried one trick too many in the Boonta Eve race and he crashed out so I won.

Farra could see that Anakin was excited about the prospect of being around podracing again and wondered if Obi Wan would be asked to investigate. True to his word Anakin told Obi Wan about the illegal podrace on Tatooine at their next training session. Obi Wan reported it to the council at their next meeting. As Anakin hoped Obi Wan was asked to investigate it and if possible stop it. The three Jedi were en route to Tatooine not much later.

"Now I don't want you getting involved in the race Anakin" Obi Wan said.

"I'm not intending to be involved. I'm too big to race, my master" Anakin said.

"I'll see to it that he doesn't get involved, my master," Farra said.

A few hours later they landed on Tatooine. While Obi Wan investigated the podrace Anakin took Farra to meet his family. They rented a land speeder and traveled out to where Beru, Owen and Clegg Lars lived. The trip was uneventful and soon they were pulling up outside the Lars homestead. Seeing the homestead again bought back memories of Shmi's death but Anakin pushed these aside. After switching off the speeder the two Jedi alighted. Anakin headed over to the entrance of the homestead and poked his head in the doorway and called out a hello.

"Who is it?" Beru called out.

"Its me Anakin and I've got a friend with me. Obi Wan and I are on a mission here so I thought I'd visit you" Anakin explained.

Beru invited them in and Farra followed Anakin inside. Beru and Owen were sitting at a table and Clegg was in his hover chair. When the three saw Farra's Jedi robes they nodded to her.

"This is Farra. She is in my class at the temple. Like me she is a Padawan" Anakin said.

"Greetings Farra" Beru said.

"There is more," Anakin said, "Farra is my girlfriend and we are both training under Obi Wan. The Jedi Council has permitted the relationship, as we are two parts of one whole. I am so much more focused when Farra and I are working together and she has helped me to control my anger"

"I wish you both all the happiness in the world," Beru said.

Owen and Clegg echoed Beru's words.

Anakin explained to Farra that Owen was his stepbrother and that Clegg was his stepfather.

"Clegg bought Mum off Watto and married her then freed her," Anakin said.

"I see" Farra said.

After Anakin and Farra had had some refreshments, Anakin offered to help Clegg and Owen with some malfunctioning droids. Farra knew that Anakin would be able to fix them. Farra stayed behind with Beru while the men went to work on the droids. Half an hour later Farra suddenly sensed danger through the Force. She told Beru that she had to go and that the men were in danger. She knew Anakin would have sensed the danger as well. When she reached the men she found Anakin battling with a group of Tuskans. Owen and Clegg had managed to hide. Farra's lightsaber was in her hand as soon as she reached Anakin. Together the two fought the Tuskans off. After the two Jedi had killed three of the Tuskans the rest fled. Farra could sense hatred coming from Anakin and she turned to him.

"Ani let it go. You know you need to. They weren't the ones who killed your Mum you know that. You killed those who killed her. Please stop the hatred," Farra said.

It pained her that Anakin still harbored such strong feelings towards the Tuskans.

Anakin slowly looked at Farra and she could see his features relax. The two looked around and saw the dead bodies. They buried them and then Farra saw something move. Upon investigation she saw that it was a Tuskan child.

"Anakin it's a child and it's alive. We should return it to its parents" Farra said.

She expected Anakin to want to leave it to die but he nodded and the two returned to the homestead. Anakin and Farra got in their rented land speeder and traveled back to where the battle had been then headed in the direction the Tuskans had fled in. It didn't take them long to find the Tuskan encampment and they stopped some distance away. Anakin carried the Tuskan child as they walked into the camp. The Tuskans prepared to attack them but when they saw the child in Anakin's arms they allowed him to talk to them. They took the child from him and told him that his thanks was his life and that the child would be taken care of. Anakin and Farra nodded then left.

On the way back, Farra asked Anakin if he still hated the Tuskans.

"No I don't I've made my peace with them. When I saved that child it made me realize what it means to be a Jedi. I was wrong to hate them. Yes they killed Mum but what could I have done to save her. Could I have gotten there any sooner? I don't know that I could. It must be the will of the Force that she is dead and I have accepted that" Anakin said.

The two Jedi returned to the homestead and bade Anakin's family farewell then traveled back to Mos Eisley to report to Obi Wan. He had discovered that the pod race was to take place the next day. Anakin insisted on going down to the garages to see who was racing in the race and Farra went with him. Anakin also hoped to see his old friends. Of course they'd be grown up as he was so he knew that they would look different. He also wondered how many of them would have children of their own. He anticipated it would be children of his former competitors racing in the race.

When they reached the garages Anakin recognized several of his friends and took Farra over to them to meet them. They didn't recognize Anakin at first until he greeted them in his childhood language. Then they did recognize Anakin and they just stared unable to believe he was now a Jedi.

"This is Farra. She and I grew up and trained together. Now she is my girlfriend" Anakin said.

"Well congratulations. She's a fine looking girl" Anakin's friends told him.

"So what's the low down on the race?" Anakin asked.

Anakin's friends took a minute to confer.

"They aren't sure if they can trust you" Farra told Anakin.

"I know. And I'm going to do something about that" Anakin said.

"You can trust me," Anakin said waving his hand.

Anakin's friends told him they could trust him then told him about the race. It seemed that it was the idea of Sebulba's son and that he intended to cheat to win.

"Well he sounds just like his dirt bag of a father," Anakin said.

Anakin's friends told him that several of their children were racing in the race. Farra sensed that he was concerned about this and wondered what he was going to do.

"Can I look over their pods? I might be able to tweak them and make them even better" Anakin said.

Farra couldn't suppress her grin.

"I knew you'd find some way to be involved," she said as they made their way to the first of the pods that Anakin was going to inspect.

"Just don't tell Obi Wan, he'd not be happy," Anakin said.

"Not be happy about what?" came Obi Wan's voice. Farra turned to find him standing behind them.

"Err nothing, Master" Anakin said quickly.

"This is my son's pod, Anakin," one of Anakin's friends said, unaware that Obi Wan was there.

"Master I'd like to help my friends out. The race is on because of Sebulba's son" Anakin said.

Farra was proud of Anakin for being forthcoming with that information. His friends weren't too happy with him but Anakin told them that Obi Wan would help them.

Over the next few hours Anakin worked on his friends pods. He and Farra used the time as an opportunity to meditate. Obi Wan went to investigate Sebulba and find out how his son intended to cheat. The three Jedi had realized they couldn't stop the race but they could take Sebulba and his son back to Coruscant to face appropriate justice at the hands of the senate. When the time came for the race to start Anakin, Obi Wan and Farra watched it from a viewing platform. Anakin was telling Farra about his podracing days.

"You mean the race you won was the only one you actually finished?" Farra asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Anakin said, looking down.

It was obvious to Farra that Anakin was embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed love, you won the race that mattered" Farra said.

"You mean it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes" Farra said.

She drew Anakin close and tipped his head down meeting his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. Obi Wan telling them the race was about to start bought them back to reality.

"Next time save the tonsil hockey for when you are alone. I didn't need to see it" Obi Wan said lightly.

Both Anakin and Farra burst out laughing then turned their attention on the race.

At the conclusion of the race, which was won by Sebulba's son Anakin, Farra and Obi Wan moved to capture Sebulba and his son. When the two saw the Jedi approaching them they turned to run. Anakin leapt ahead and grabbed Sebulba by the collar of the tunic he was wearing.

"Get your hands off me Jedi scum" Sebulba said.

Then he realized who held him.

"Anakin Skywalker. Well Well. So you joined the Jedi. If you let me go I'll repay you for the times I caused you to crash in the racing"

"Save it Sebulba I'm not interested," Anakin said.

Farra was walking alongside Anakin.

"Who's this pretty little Jedi" Sebulba sneered.

"Her name is Farra and I don't want you looking at her like that. She's mine" Anakin said.

Finally they reached the ship they'd arrived on Tatooine in. Obi Wan had captured Sebulba's son and was following them close behind. Sebulba and his son were put in the brig and then the three Jedi returned to Coruscant with them where they met their punishment at the hands of the senate.

Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks later, Anakin and Farra were in the Jedi hanger waiting for Obi Wan to return from Queyta where he and four other Jedi Masters had gone on a mission to retrieve an antidote to the chemical weapon they had encountered on the Naboo moon. When Obi Wan arrives he crash lands as his fighter is damaged. Anakin and Farra rush over to the crashed fighter and between them pull Obi Wan out of the wreck. He is badly hurt but alive and the antidote has also survived. While Obi Wan recovers, Mace Windu converses with the two Padawans. Mace tells them about the antidote. The two padawans are both concerned about Obi Wan but are able to comfort one another through their close bond. When Obi Wan has recovered he and Mace talk in a garden that contains larger than life holos of the four dead Jedi. Anakin and Farra are also there but they are away to one side spending some time being together. They listen as Obi Wan tells Mace what happened on Queyta. It concerns them to learn that Ventress has made it clear that she will kill Obi Wan the next time they meet despite Dooku's orders that she capture either Farra or Anakin. Anakin seems to find it amusing to learn that Durge lost both his arms.

"I don't see what is so funny about that Ani. You know what its like so have a little sympathy" Farra says to Anakin.

"You are right. I should be sympathetic" Anakin says, looking at Farra, his eyes reflecting his shame at such thoughts.

Later that day Obi Wan is asked to go to the Naboo moon to deliver the antidote he'd successfully recovered to those there so that they could make use of it. Anakin and Farra accompany him in their star fighters. They reach the moon and deliver the antidote after destroying some Separatist Forces that were still there. When that is done they prepare to return to Coruscant. Their trip home will take them through the Llon Nebulae. As they pass through there the three Jedi make a stop at the Kronex spaceport. While they were there Anakin notices a suspicious looking fleet. The three Jedi identify the fleet as the Confederacy's new Storm Fleet. It is disguised as freighters but has enough firepower to take over smaller planets. Obi Wan remembers Fizz one of Qui Gon's old friends so he and the two padawan make their way to the closest and noisiest cantina to get information from him. After they find Fizz Obi Wan tells him what they have learnt.

"So you're a full Knight now Obi Wan" Fizz says after greeting him.

"Yes I am and these are my Padawans, Anakin Skywalker and Farra Sti" Obi Wan said.

"Pleased to meet you Anakin and Farra" Fizz said.

To Obi Wan he said, "Two Padawans?? That's unusual isn't it?"

"Yes it is but it is the will of the Force. Anakin and Farra are two parts of one whole. They are in a relationship accepted by the Jedi Council and the Council asked me to take Farra on as a second Padawan" Obi Wan explained.

Fizz agreed to help the two Jedi and when they go to the hanger where the Storm Fleet is docked Fizz creates a diversion so he can get inside on of the Storm Fleet ships. When he returns to the Jedi he reports that the Fleet is headed to the Cyphar system in the Mid-rim. Obi Wan says the Fleet is going there to force the planet to join the Separatist cause. Obi Wan tells Farra and Anakin not to go after the Fleet when it takes off but Anakin wants to chase after them. Farra convinces Anakin to wait and after Obi Wan has contacted the Jedi Temple to let them know where the Storm Fleet is the three Jedi give chase. As they got close to the Fleet three ships peeled off and opened fire. The three Jedi dodge the bolts being fired from the ships but suddenly Farra's stabilizers are hit. She orders her astromech droid to repair them and after a few anxious moments is back in business. Farra decides to fly into a nearby asteroid storm hoping the rest of the Fleet would not turn around. She aimed to make the three ships fly into asteroids. Anakin is concerned that she is putting herself in danger but she tells him not to worry. She manages to lead two of the ships into asteroids and destroy them but the third ship retreats. Anakin and Obi Wan are waiting and they finish it off. Farra then flies back out of the asteroid field and joins them.

When the three Jedi get back to Coruscant, Obi Wan thanks Farra for stopping Anakin from going after the Storm Fleet until he was ready to do so himself.

"You really are good for Anakin, Farra. I've seen him grow so much since you and he became an item"

"When do you think the two of us might become full knights?" Farra asked.

"I'm not sure," Obi Wan said.

"It is our desire to be knighted together," Farra said.

"I thought it might be" Obi Wan said, smiling.

"Anakin wants to marry me," Farra said.

"I had discerned from the Force that he had thoughts along those lines," Obi Wan said.

"It is our intention to marry when the war is over. I hope we have children. They would become knights like us and we would train them ourselves if the council permitted it. We would hopefully be made Masters by then and sit on the Council together" Farra said.

"Everything will happen when it is meant to happen" Obi Wan said.

A few days later Obi Wan and the two Padawans have a meeting with Palpatine and Yoda. Palpatine asks Obi Wan and the Padawans to lead an assault on Muunilinst. The three Jedi accept the assignment and head off. The republic fleet lead by the three Jedi encounter resistance as it enters the orbit of the planet. Anakin and Farra choose to remain in space while Obi Wan leads the ground attack. The space battle is fierce and Anakin and Farra have to work together to stay alive. Suddenly a mysterious ship engages Farra. She reaches out through the Force and discovers that the pilot is the dark Jedi Asajj Ventress. When she goes to hyperspace Obi Wan orders the two Padawans to follow her. The two Jedi follow Ventress and end up in space above Yavin 4.

Ventress fired upon the two Padawans and Anakin's ship was hit. He realized he would have to crash land on the surface of Yavin 4 so headed down. The moon is a forested moon so Anakin realizes that his ship will probably be destroyed in the landing. Farra follows Anakin down as does Ventress and she manages to land safely near the area where Anakin crash lands. Ventress also lands safely and Farra intercepts her as she heads for Anakin, hoping he is unconscious so she can take him back to Dooku as per his instructions. Farra and Ventress duel, Farra finding that Ventress is much stronger than her. Ventress wounds her in the leg and she falls to the ground in pain. At the same time she hears someone coming and looking up sees Anakin approach.

"Anakin watch out" Farra calls out.

Anakin and Ventress battle one another through the forest. Farra joins him, as her wound is not serious. Together the two Padawans maneuver Ventress so she has her back to a tree. As they prepare to disarm and capture her, Ventress suddenly leaps to one side landing in a tree. She then drops down behind Farra and disarms her, then leaping upwards pulls Farra into a tree with her. Ventress leaps from tree to tree, carrying Farra until she reaches her ship. Forcing Farra inside Ventress prepares for take off after cuffing Farra with special cuffs that stop her from using the Force. As Anakin runs into the clearing where Ventress' ship is he is too late to stop her taking off. He stares up into the sky as Ventress's ship dwindles to a speck then reaches out into the Force trying to touch Farra. He is horrified to find that he cannot establish a connection with her and falls to his knees holding his head in anguish.

Back in Coruscant Anakin keeps going over in his mind what he could have done differently to prevent Farra being captured. He is missing her terribly and it is affecting his studies. The rest of the Jedi now realize what Ulic meant when he said that Farra and Anakin were two parts of the one whole. Obi Wan tells Anakin to trust in the Force.

"If it is the will of the Force that she live and be rescued it will happen"

"I wish to search for Farra and find her," Anakin declared.

"It is too dangerous and there will be other missions for us. We must hope that Farra can escape and return to us," Obi Wan said.

Anakin had taken Farra's lightsaber when Ventress had knocked it out of her hand. He kept it in his room, as it was his only connection to Farra while she was missing. When he looked at it he vowed that he would find Farra.

Ventress took Farra to Geonosis where Dooku and the other Separatist leaders were hiding. When Farra comes face to face with Dooku again she crosses her arms and stares at him with contempt.

"Aah its Skywalker's girlfriend. Good work Ventress" Dooku said.

"What do you want Dooku" Farra asks.

"I hope to lure Skywalker here. I also want to know more about you and he." Dooku said.

Farra feels a sense of hope, as she knows that should Anakin find her there they stood a good chance of escaping.

Dooku gestures and Farra's cuffs fall to the floor. She feels the Force flow into her again and looks around for possible escape routes and hiding places. Then Dooku lashes her with Force lightning and she realizes his plan. He is going to torture her and Anakin will sense her pain through the Force and come to rescue her. She screams in pain and falls to the floor writhing in agony. At the same time she senses Anakin on Coruscant and he connects to her.

Back on Coruscant Anakin is meditating when suddenly he is able to connect with Farra again. He senses that she is in great pain.

"Where are you my love?" he asks through the Force.

"Geonosis but it is a trap. The Count wants you to come so he can capture you" Farra warns Anakin through the Force

"I'll come and we'll escape" Anakin tells her.

His link to Farra drops out again as she passes out from the pain. Anakin runs through the temple to Obi Wan's quarters and tells him what he learnt.

"We will both go" Obi Wan declares.

At the same time Dooku is questioning Farra about Anakin.

"You love Anakin don't you Farra" Dooku said.

"What if I do," Farra said.

"It is against the rules of the Jedi to love" Dooku said.

"The council has permitted our relationship" Farra said.

"Why?" Dooku asked.

Farra gritted her teeth and said nothing. Dooku's lips curled back in a snarl and he released intense Force lightning. Farra screamed as it entered her body.

"I said, why have the council permitted your relationship with Anakin?" Dooku thundered.

"I won't tell you" Farra said.

A short time later Anakin and Obi Wan were on their way to Geonosis. They arrived there after an uneventful flight and touched down in a deserted valley close to the complex where Dooku was. Both Anakin and Obi Wan could sense Dooku. Anakin could sense Farra again and reaching out with the Force told her they were there and would be with her soon. The two Jedi crept into the complex and began searching for Farra. Both are hoping they won't encounter Dooku until they've rescued Farra so that the three of them can fight him. After they had searched for a while Obi Wan suggests they split up. Anakin nods and runs off down a hallway. Both Jedi have their lightsabers out in case they run into unfriendly droids. Their lightsabers aren't lit though as the humming would draw attention to the Jedi. Anakin skids around the corner and comes face to face with some droidekas. Igniting his lightsaber Anakin reduces them to scrap metal then runs on. He turns several more corners then finds himself overlooking a vast cavernous room. Farra is crumpled in the middle smoke coming from her robes. It is all Anakin can do to not leap down to her rescue. He checks himself as he has seen the Count near her and has learnt from his previous encounter with the Count not to rush in. Obi Wan joins him shortly after and the two discuss tactics. Obi Wan says he will distract the Count and he leaps down.

Anakin moves to follow Obi Wan but before he can do so Ventress appears out of the shadows. The two fight their battle carrying them all around the upper level. Ventress is surprised at how powerful Anakin is.

"You haven't seen anything yet Ventress" Anakin warns, "If Farra was here and fighting with me I would be even more powerful"

"You don't think I already know that Anakin" Ventress mocked, catching Anakin a glancing blow on the right side of his face with her lightsaber.

She is clearly trying to make Anakin angry. Anakin takes a deep breath and tells himself to relax and let the Force direct his actions. Soon he has the upper hand and it appears he will defeat Ventress. However Ventress suddenly disengages from the fight and vanishes with a Force assisted leap down to the room below. Anakin follows her down but she has disappeared so he turns his attention back to Farra. He is so concerned about Farra that he is unaware of the pain from the wound on the right side of his face.

Anakin sees Obi Wan kneeling by Farra then hears Dooku laughing. Suddenly Dooku is there standing in front of Obi Wan. Farra looks up to see Anakin standing near her.  
"Dooku, the council permitted our relationship because together we are strong" Farra said, her strength returning. She leaps to her feet and catches her lightsaber, which Anakin had tossed to her. It ignites as she swings it at Dooku. His lightsaber flies into his hand igniting as it does so and he effortlessly parries her blow. Anakin leaps in to join the fight and together the two Padawans battle Dooku. He is alarmed at how strong they are and quickly flees. Anakin and Farra race out of the complex and back to the Jedi star fighters hand in hand. They contact the Jedi Temple and have a ship sent to collect Farra. When it arrives Anakin insists on going with Farra, as he wants to be close to her. Another Jedi pilots Anakin's star fighter back to Coruscant and Obi Wan follows.

Farra wakes up on the ship taking her home to find Anakin next to her. She smiles then notices the wound on his face.

"Oh love, you're wounded," she says.

"Its nothing" Anakin said, "I'm just glad we were able to rescue you. How are you feeling" Anakin asks.

"Refreshed but I think I've got burns from the Force lightning Dooku hit me with"

Anakin was gripping Farra's hand tightly and he told her he'd added his strength to hers when he had joined Obi Wan next to her.

"I know Ani. I sensed it. We are strong together. I really felt that today," Farra said squeezing Anakin's hand.

"Oh Farra love, when I couldn't contact you I really feared the worst. I honestly thought that Ventress must have killed you.

"No she didn't. What actually happened was that she cuffed me with these cuffs that prevented me using the Force as she wanted to take me to Dooku"

"I'm just glad you are alive," Anakin said, brushing Farra's cheek with his fingers.

He leant down and brushed Farra's lips with his. Farra wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. Their kiss was warm and tender. When they came up for air Farra looked at Anakin. She raised her hand and her long slender fingers brushed the wound on Anakin's cheek. He let out a hiss of pain and she felt him tense up.

"That is quite a deep cut. I think you'll have a scar when it heals" Farra said.

"Maybe" Anakin said.

The two spend the rest of their trip home meditating together.

Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 8

Note: From here onwards missions that happened in the Clone Wars involving Obi Wan and Anakin now involve Anakin and Farra on their own, without Obi Wan, as they become full Jedi Knights.

Chapter 8

Two weeks after the Jedi return to Coruscant after successfully rescuing Farra, the Jedi Council decided to knight Farra and Anakin. They had earned their knighthood on Geonosis when they faced and defeated Dooku. Although they hadn't killed him the fact that he'd fled was considered to be a defeat. The two Padawans had come to the council chamber and knelt in the center of the room. The council stood in a circle around them and Obi Wan stood behind them.

""Proven you have, Anakin Skywalker and Farra Sti, that strong you are. The honor and title of Jedi Knight this Council presents to you." Yoda intoned.

Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber and after adjusting the blade so it was a fraction of its usual length, picked up Anakin's braid and severed it just by his ear. He did the same to Farra.

"Now Knights you both are. Stand and join us" Yoda said.

The two new Jedi Knights stood.

"Thank you Masters" Anakin said.

Farra bowed deeply then Anakin followed suit and then the council filed out.

When the council had gone. Obi Wan turned to the two Jedi Knights and told them he was proud of them. He then gave each their severed braid to do with what they wanted. Then he left leaving the two new Knights alone. They turned to each other then hugged and talked excitedly. Farra pressed her braid into Anakin's hand.

"I want you to have this as a way of saying that yes I'll marry you after the war has ended"

"And I want you to have mine" Anakin said pressing his braid into Farra's hand.

Their braids were the only thing the two new Knights could give to each other, as neither owned anything other than their robes, lightsaber and sleepwear.

"We will be able to go on missions together without Obi Wan with us" Farra said.

"Aah freedom and privacy" Anakin said.

He smiled and kissed Farra. She responded to his kiss and they kissed hungrily. When they came up for air Farra reached behind Anakin's head and removed the band from his ponytail, letting his hair fall free. It fell in soft curls about his face.

"You look so different with your hair loose" Farra said.

She ran her hands through the soft curls as Anakin kissed her again.

"A pity about your scar" Farra said, her lips inches from Anakin's

"I think it makes me look more manly," Anakin said.

A day later Anakin and Farra had received their first mission without Obi Wan Kenobi. They are sent to Nivek to find and destroy a hidden cache of Confederacy weapons. As it is always dark there the two Jedi find that the natives, who having the advantage of being able to see in the darkness, have the advantage. Neither Jedi can see where the natives are so they are unable to make much headway against them. Farra suddenly has a brainwave and turns to Anakin.

"We need to use blindfolds and use the Force to guide us. That way our eyes won't be able to deceive us and we will be able to sense where the natives are" Farra says.

"Good idea, love" Anakin says.

The two Jedi quickly blindfold each other then stretched out with their feelings. Sensing where the natives are they ignited their blades and reduced the natives attacking them to smoking corpses. Then Anakin tells Farra he can sense the hum of machinery.

"Lead me to the source of the hum. My intuition tells me that the source of the hum will be where the weapons are also," Farra says.

Anakin wastes no time leading Farra to the source of the hum. As Farra had guessed the weapons were there. The two Knights quickly destroy them.

Enroute back to Coruscant a few hours later the two Knights are told to go to Terra Sool and help the local militia free the planet from the Confederacy. When the two Knights arrive at the planet they descend into the planet's atmosphere only to find droid star fighters there. They engage the droid star fighters but after a few minutes of fighting both find that the planet's atmosphere is playing havoc with their sensors and they are flying blind. Suddenly Farra happens upon an enemy airship, which is firing in all directions. She flies towards the airship, which is a huge hovering battle platform and skids across its top deck destroying many battle droids standing in the way by mowing them down. When her fighter comes to a halt battle droids gather around it. Anakin watches in horror thinking Farra will be captured. However Farra plays dead then suddenly bursts from the cockpit her lightsaber igniting. Anakin watches as she defeats the battle droids with lightning fast sweeps of her lightsaber. She has become very elegant and graceful when fighting. Farra then activates her comlink and tells Anakin she's cleared the upper deck and that she is going to find the bridge and shut the ship down.

"Roger that" Anakin said, "Oh before I sign off, I must say that you looked elegant and graceful before. Your lightsaber technique is very beautiful to watch. Love ya," he said.

"Love you too babe" Farra said.

It was the first time she'd called Anakin babe and it surprised her that she'd called him that.

Just then R2 D2, who Anakin has in the droid socket of his fighter, picks up some droid chatter. Anakin tells Farra via comlink that he is going to investigate it. He flies off and suddenly comes upon dozen's more of the floating platforms similarly engaged in combat with the local militia. Farra meanwhile has fought her way down to the bridge of the platform she is on and is in the process of reducing the droid pilots to scrap metal. She takes control of the airship and pilots it to where Anakin is. He has crashed on another airship and is fighting the droids there. She then sees that one of the airships has fired missiles down towards the surface of the planet.

"They are going to raze the planet," Anakin observes"

"Can you do anything to stop them?" Farra asks.

"Just watch me honey," Anakin said.

He leapt out into the open air and chops one missile in half with his lightsaber then ricochets between the various fighters and ships cutting through each missile. Another wave of missiles are still in flight though. Anakin stretches out his arms and Force shoves a battle platform into the path of the missiles. It explodes destroying that wave of missiles.

Anakin then tells Farra to attack the other battle platforms with her airship and he'd deal with any missiles they fired. Working together the two Knights systematically destroy the rest of the airships and missiles. Sometimes Anakin has to cut missiles in half and sometimes he destroys them by Force shoving an airship into them. Other airships are blown out of the sky by Farra's airship. Finally all the airships are destroyed. However the Jedi are without their star fighters as both had crashed at the beginning of the battle. They use the airship Farra had commandeered to resume their journey back to Coruscant. Farra and Anakin hug when they are reunited on the bridge of the airship. It is on autopilot while they greet each other.

"You've become quite a good pilot, love," Farra tells Anakin.

"You're a good pilot too darling" Anakin said.

He tips Farra's head up and meets her lips with his. The two Jedi kiss as their airship heads towards home.

Upon their return to Coruscant Anakin and Farra begin talking about whether to take on a Padawan each or not. They are concerned about exposing anyone young to the rigors of war and in the end decide that it would be better to wait until the war ends to take on a Padawan each or to take on an older Padawan who had lost his or her master. Both were agreed on taking on a Padawan the same gender as them. Farra would take on a female Padawan and Anakin a male Padawan. The two Knights trained together each day as they had done since becoming Padawans together. They also meditated together each day finding it better to meditate together than apart. When they went before the council they always went together. Everyone referred to them as Anakin and Farra and when one was talked about the other's name always came up as well.

A week or so later Anakin took Farra down to Dexter's Diner for a meal. The two had become quite well known there as they went there almost every week. They couldn't go if they were on a mission but other than that they went every week. Dexter was a good friend of both, as they'd met him through Obi Wan Kenobi. On this particular occasion they were celebrating their knighting, as it was their first opportunity to visit Dexter's Diner since they were knighted. When the two arrived there they greeted Dexter and told him their good news. He gave them drinks that were on the house as his way of congratulating them. When they were all sitting down Dexter asked them what the knighting ceremony was like. Anakin and Farra eagerly filled him in about it. Dexter asked them if they intended to become Masters together. Both said that that was what they desired.

On the way back to the temple Anakin and Farra wondered if Obi Wan would be taking on a new apprentice. He had been on missions with other Jedi Masters but occasionally checked on Farra and Anakin to see how they were getting on. He was becoming like a brother to them and they both knew that Obi Wan would always be very special to them. They fully intended for Obi Wan to play a part in their marriage ceremony. In preparation for this they were both researching marriage traditions from various worlds and had agreed to take the best aspects of these and create a ceremony that would be unique to them. Of course the ceremony wouldn't be until after the war whenever that was. Anakin and Farra hoped it wouldn't go on for much longer. They also knew that if the Jedi could expose the Sith Lord behind it they could end the war.

A week later Anakin and Farra were requested to go to Null to help Lorian Nod a former Jedi to convince the four planets in an alliance that he led to remain with the Republic. Farra and Anakin traveled to Null disguised as hunters. When they arrived they found an inn and made arrangements to stay there. As they weren't married they had separate rooms. They learnt from the innkeeper the buildings on the planet were made of stone. They also learnt that there is no mortar holding the stones together which meant that one pull of the keystone would bring the whole building down. Both Anakin and Farra committed the information to memory, knowing it might be of use later on. As the two Jedi enjoyed a drink in the inn, getting refreshed before setting about their mission, they heard someone shout, "Samish Kash has been murdered. The two Knights knew from their briefing that Samish was the leader of Delaluna one of the four planets in the alliance. Anakin and Farra race to the scene of the crime in time to see Samish's body being loaded into a speeder. Lorian Nod climbs into the speeder and it leaves.

Then Anakin notices two people talking and realizes they had been in the inn when they were making arrangements to stay there and having a drink. He had noticed them in the inn as the male had had a suspicious amount of weaponry and the woman wore a green cloak. When the woman's cloak fell back Anakin suddenly realized whom she and her male companion were. They were Floria and Dane, a pair of brother and sister bounty hunters who Anakin and Obi Wan had run into on Ragoon-6. Farra hadn't been with them on that occasion as she and Ploon had been on a mission of their own. Anakin quickly filled Farra in on what had happened on Ragoon 6 so that she understood how Anakin knew the two people they were approaching.

"Let me do the talking. They know me," Anakin said.

Farra nodded and smiled encouragingly at Anakin. He had not bothered to put his hair back in its ponytail after Farra had loosened it as he had realized he no longer needed the ponytail. His hair was growing longer as he was letting it grow out of his short padawan hairstyle.

"Anakin!" Floria called out, "How are you?"

"I'm well thanks Floria and I'm a full Jedi Knight now" Anakin said.

"Oh wow" Dane said, "So that must be why Obi Wan isn't with you"

"That's right. This is Farra. She became a Knight at the same time as I and we grew up together and have trained together for years. Also she is my intended and we plan to marry once the war is over. The council has permitted our relationship as we were told by a legendary Jedi Master that we are two parts of one whole," Anakin said.

"Pleased to meet you Farra. What brings you guys here?" Dane asked.

Anakin quickly filled them in on why they were there.

"We were Samish's body guards" Floria said.

At the same time Dane caught sight of something and flew off on his swoop. The two Jedi and Floria followed as quickly as they could on foot. Suddenly Anakin leapt forward using the Force to help him and landed on Dane's swoop. After persuading Dane to stop, Anakin asked him why he had taken off like that.

"I saw someone who I recognized as a bounty hunter" Dane told Anakin.

Anakin and Farra with Dane's permission took his swoop to continue the pursuit. After they'd pursued the bounty hunter a short way he leapt off his swoop and they thought they would catch them. However they suddenly found themselves entangled in the web of a Reclumi Spider. Anakin muttered a curse and Farra reached into the Force and examined the web.

"We can cut our way free with our lightsabers, love," she told Anakin.

Anakin apologized for his reaction to being stuck and the two set to work freeing themselves. When they were free they looked around for the bounty hunter they were pursuing but he had gotten away. They realized that he was most probably the assassin they were after and that he'd returned to the village.

When the two Jedi returned to the village they caught sight of the assassin again but before they could go after him he had melted into a huge crowd of villagers who were accusing Floria and Dane of killing Samish. The Jedi asked to talk to Floria and Dane but the villagers refused to let them do so until they had given them some animal skins. Upon talking to Dane and Floria again Dane was able to tell the two Jedi that he had remembered who the assassin was. He was a man named Robior Web who used to be one of the one of the Junction 5 Guardians. The Guardians were a group who lead the planet Junction 5 through Lorian Null. Obi Wan had told Anakin about the time he and Qui Gon had been on Junction 5 prior to Anakin and Farra traveling to Null. As Lorian had lead the Guardians the two Jedi decide to question him but find that this is a dead end.

Farra turned to Anakin and the two talked about what their next move would be. Suddenly Farra realized that Robior would be looking for a swoop.

"We should find Robior and it is my intuition that he will be looking for a swoop. He will probably be trying to free Dane's swoop from the web we left it in" Farra said.

"Good thinking, my love" Anakin said.

The two Jedi returned to where the entangled swoop was and found Robior there as Farra had suspected. He had killed the spider but was having no luck in freeing the swoop. When the two Jedi arrived Robior took off and the Jedi decided to follow from a distance. Robior made his way to the landing platform where met Count Dooku.

Anakin and Farra had stopped some distance away.

"Its Dooku" Anakin hissed, when Dooku appeared.

"I wonder what his game is" Farra mused.

"Come on babe we can take Dooku. " Anakin said.

"No we should wait to see what Dooku is up to," Farra said.

"Good idea" Anakin said.

At the same time he noticed super battle droids being unloaded from Dooku's ship and he realized something else. From her behavior, Anakin suspected that Floria was in love with Shamish. Farra asked Anakin what that had to do with anything and Anakin replied that love is always relevant.

"Oh I see what you mean. Dooku knows that our love for each other makes us stronger. That's how love is relevant in our situation" Farra said.

"Correct" Anakin smiled.

The two Jedi visited Dane and Floria again and learn that Shamish is not really dead but just wounded. They and Lorian had decided to keep his survival a secret. It was then that Farra realized that the meeting with Dooku was a trap and conveyed this to Anakin. He decided they should go to the meeting place and spring Dooku's trap.

"As we know about the trap we can avoid being caught in it and maybe turn the tables on Dooku" Anakin said.

At the location of the meeting the two Jedi and Dane and Floria managed to sneak into the meeting room and hide in the shadows. The two Jedi had pulled the hoods of their robes up to conceal their faces. They watched as the members of the alliance decided to stay with the Republic. Then a hidden door opened and a dozen super battle droids rolled in led by Robior Web.

"So that's his plan. He's going to force them to join the Confederacy. Come on babe we can destroy those droids and neutralize his plans" Farra said.

Anakin nodded and the two Jedi ignited their lightsabers and leapt out from hiding. Working together they fought the droids and protected the other people in the room. Out of the corner of her eye Farra saw Dooku flee the room followed by Lorian. Anakin managed to kill Robior Web but there were still droids left. Suddenly Farra remembered the information about keystones.

"Ani, use the Force to pull out the keystone of that wall," Farra called out pointing with her lightsaber before slicing the arm off a droid.

The wall in question would fall on most of the droids who happened to be near it. Anakin reached into the Force, found the keystone and pulled it out. The wall crumbled and as Farra had predicted, fell on most of the droids. The two Jedi easily dispatched the few that were left. Then they turned to go and help Lorian but found that the rubble of the wall blocked the doorway and they could do nothing for Lorian. Later on after the rubble had been cleared they found Lorian's body and no sign of Dooku who had escaped yet again.

Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Farra and Anakin returned to Coruscant they were instructed by the Jedi Council to take a vacation for two months as they had been fighting in the war without an extended rest period for 6 months. The two Jedi decided to go to Naboo as Farra wanted to show Anakin where she had been while there with Amidala. The two also decided to look for possible honeymoon locations while there. Both Farra and Anakin were excited about the vacation and looking forward to it. They talked about it as they prepared to go. They didn't have much to take just some changes of clothes. Everything else was in their belt pouches or clipped to their belts. Both took their lightsabers as a matter of course.

"I can show you where I stayed while I was there with Padme" Farra said.

"I wonder if she will be there while we are there," Anakin said.

Farra knew that Padme and Anakin were friends and had met when Anakin met Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jinn. She had known Qui Gon from the time she entered the Jedi Temple until he had gone on the mission to Naboo. He had even taken her class in some training exercises.

"I don't know if Padme will be there or not. It depends what the senate are doing at the moment," Farra said.

"I believe they are voting on matters to do with the war," Anakin said.

"I think this whole war is a set up. Have you noticed how thinly the Jedi are spread out? Its almost as if they are being spread out thinly in preparation for something" Farra said.

"Anyway we need to put the war out of our minds for now" Anakin said.

He and Farra traveled down to the spaceport ready to fly out. When they got there they found their star fighters ready for them and prepped for take off. A few minutes later the Jedi were enroute to Naboo. Their flight was uneventful and when they touched down on Naboo they decided to visit the queen before going to where they would be staying. Farra lead the way to the Queen's palace and when she identified herself to the guards they let her in, remembering her from her previous visit to Naboo. Farra moved down the hallway of the throne room and greeted Queen Jamilla warmly.

"It is good to see you again Farra. Who is this handsome young man you have with you" Jamilla smiles.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. He and I have both recently become Jedi Knights and we are to marry after the war is ended"

"A full Jedi now?" Jamilla asks.

"Yes that is correct. Anakin and I are no longer Padawans"

"Two Jedi getting married? Isn't that against the Jedi code?" Jamilla asks, confused.

"Our relationship is permitted by the council. It is the will of the Force that we be together," Anakin said.

"My blessings on your relationship then. Oh Farra, Padme is home at the moment on a vacation. Shall I tell her you are also here?" Jamilla asked.

Farra hesitated a moment before answering. She knew that Padme and Anakin had been fond of each other and she wasn't sure what they felt for each other now.

"It is fine Farra, Padme is just a friend now. What I thought I felt for her wasn't what I feel for you. I'd rather be with you than her" Anakin said.

"Yes you can tell Padme that we are here. I'm sure she will be delighted to see us," Farra said.

The two Jedi bade Jamilla farewell then headed to where they would be staying. After they had checked in and seen their rooms they headed out into the countryside. The two Jedi ran through the fields hand in hand. They collapsed in the grass laughing and rolled over and over tickling each other. Finally they just lay side by side looking at the clouds.

"I can't wait until we are married, Farra" Anakin said.

"Me too babe" Farra said.

Anakin smiled, "I want you to have my children Farra Sti" he said.

"It is my desire to have your children Anakin Skywalker. I will be proud to be Farra Skywalker"

Anakin leant over and she felt his lips on hers. The two kissed hungrily not wanting to stop. Of course they eventually had to come up for air.

"This place is so beautiful" Farra commented.

"Not as beautiful as you Farra" Anakin said.

The two Jedi returned to their accommodation and freshened up then got some dinner. After dinner, they received a message from Padme telling them she was coming to see them and would be there very shortly. When she arrived she greeted Farra warmly then turned to Anakin.

"Ani?? Is it really you? You're all grown up"

"Yes its me Padme. You look as beautiful as ever"

"So what are you doing with Farra anyway? I know you're both Knights now. Obi Wan told me the good news"

Farra realized that Padme didn't know about her and Anakin.

"Farra and I are together. I love her," Anakin said.

"Isn't that against the Jedi Code"

"Yes it is but the Council have approved our relationship" Farra explained.

"Oh really. That's news to me," Padme said.

"Yes they have. You see, during one of our missions Farra and I talked to the Force Ghost of a legendary Jedi Master to get help in completing that particular mission. After he'd told us what we needed to know, he told us we are two parts of one whole and we have since discovered we work best together. Farra has been good for me. I have much more control than I did before I met her"

"What about me. Didn't you promise that we'd get married? I love you Anakin" Padme said.

"I was just a kid then. My feelings have changed. I am sorry Padme. I am going to marry Farra when the war ends" Anakin said.

From Padme's expression Farra could see that she was really hurt. Padme went on to say that she'd watched Anakin from a distance and had fallen in love with him as he'd matured into a man. She hadn't seen Farra with Anakin as their relationship had been a secret at first and then they were constantly away on missions after the council approved their relationship.

"You're going to marry Farra?? This is horrible it really is. My apologies Farra, this isn't anything against you. I must be on my way. Good day" Padme said.

"May the Force be with you" Farra said as she left.

"Anakin why didn't you tell me about your promise" Farra said as soon as Padme had gone.

"I didn't think it mattered. Besides I have no intention of marrying her. You're far more beautiful and I am much stronger when I am with you"

"Oh that is music to my ears" Farra smiled.

Anakin smiled back and drew her close. He kissed her and the intensity of his kiss left her in no doubt that he loved her and not Padme.

Over the next month the two Jedi explored much of Naboo enjoying the beautiful countryside. One day they had a picnic in a grassy field. As they ate they watched the animals grazing and talked about missions they had gone on before they were both Padawans under Obi Wan. After the two Jedi had finished their meal, Anakin looked at Farra and smiled. She joined him and sat with her back to him, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two reminisced about when they had first met and their years in the temple. Farra was originally from Alderaan but had been taken from her parents at age 1 to be trained as a Jedi. Her first ten years at the temple were spent as part of a class of younglings. Then at age 10 Anakin had entered the temple and the two had become best friends within a few days. Prior to that, Farra had been somewhat of a loner and had not had any special friends.

Farra had never been able to put her finger on what had drawn her to Anakin. His abilities with the Force had impressed her and the two had had a lot of fun together. Even at an early age the two had had a close bond and their Masters had noticed that they always worked well as a team. When their masters chose the two of them as their Padawans at age 11 they saw less of each other since their masters were often sent on separate missions. On the rare occasion that Obi Wan and Ploon were sent on a mission together, Anakin and Farra were able to work together. If a mission required two teams Obi Wan and Ploon would often ask to work together since they were best friends. They had also sensed the unique bond their Padawans seemed to share though neither knew just how close the two Padawans would become.

Farra returned to reality to find Anakin nuzzling into her.

"I'm so glad that we are together. I knew from when I first saw you that we were destined to be together. Did you ever notice how we were drawn to one another even as children?" Anakin said.

"Yes. I had never been able to put my finger on what drew me to you but I now know that it was the Force. And that is how I know that this relationship we have is right" Farra said.

Anakin smiled and his lips found Farra's. The two kissed then Anakin decided to have some fun. He got up and chased after one of the local grazing animals. Catching one he climbed on its back and used the Force to balance on it as it careened around. Farra burst out laughing when he finally fell off.

Farra's laughter turned to alarm when Anakin didn't get up. Getting up herself she raced over to his prone form.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" she asked.

That was when Anakin grinned and started laughing.

"Gotcha Farra" he said.

Farra burst out laughing and the two rolled over and over laughing and exchanging kisses. When they grew tired they just looked at each other.

"I wish we were married now Farra" Anakin said.

Farra could see the desire in his eyes but knew that the time wasn't right. She stood up and brushed her robes off.

"We should go back and do some training or meditation, love," Farra said.

"Yes I'd agree on that," Anakin said.

Meanwhile back on Coruscant, Palpatine was thinking about his plans for the future. He had had his eye on Anakin for some time. It was his desire to have Anakin as his apprentice when he created his grand new Empire. It concerned him that Anakin had become deeply involved with Farra but then he heard about Ulic's words to the two and realized that if he could turn both Farra and Anakin he could have one on each side of him. Palpatine could only imagine how powerful the two could become together and he cackled as he laid down his evil plans. First Dooku would need to be dealt with so that the two Jedi could take his place as his apprentices and then he would need to destroy the rest of the Jedi. However the war would last another two and a half years before this could happen.

The two Jedi were unaware of Palpatine's plans as they continued their vacation on Naboo. Each day they spent time sparring with their lightsabers, working on their technique and helping each other become even more powerful. It always delighted Anakin to watch Farra's technique as he found her to be extremely graceful. The two Jedi were developing combinations that they could use when working together against opponents. They had found that they could read each other well and knew exactly what the other was thinking. This meant they could anticipate each other's moves and make moves of their own that complimented the other's moves. Anakin was clearly the superior as he had great skill with the Force and was growing more skillful all the time. Farra had no doubt that Anakin would one day be the most powerful Jedi ever. She even anticipated he'd become the leader of the Council. Anakin had no doubt that Farra would become the second most powerful Jedi. Only he would be stronger than her. But they would always work together and compliment each other.

The Jedi council had met to discuss the latest battles in the war. They also discussed Anakin and Farra.

"Strong they are in the Force" Yoda said.

"Anakin has changed greatly and for the better since he and Farra began their relationship. He is more patient and less angry," Mace Windu said.

"A great Jedi he will become" Yoda said.

"As will Farra" Mace said, "But I fear that they could be weak if they are separated. This is something the Sith must not learn of or they could use it to destroy the two of them"

"Protect them we must" Yoda said.

"Do we tell them of our concerns" Mace asked.

"Tell them we should so protect themselves they can" Yoda said.

Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few weeks later Farra was out on the veranda of the inn she and Anakin were staying in, enjoying a late summer sunset when she felt warm arms go around her and Anakin's lips on her cheek.

"Enjoying the sunset, love?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I am and even more now that you're with me" Farra said, relaxing into Anakin's arms.

Anakin had gone for a jog using the time to meditate and to keep in shape. Farra had decided not to jog, as she just wanted to relax.

Anakin held Farra close and pressed a kiss into her neck. The two watched the sunset until the sun had gone then moved inside and sat down together on a couch. They cuddled up and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear, eventually falling asleep still cuddled up together. As they slept Anakin's dreams were disturbed. He saw Ventress standing over a fallen Farra holding two lightsabers and he couldn't tell if Farra was dead or unconscious. He woke in a cold sweat and looked at Farra. She had woken and was staring at Anakin with huge eyes.

"Did you dream that Ventress attacked you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes…yes I did. And I lost."

"I had the same dream," Anakin said.

This didn't surprise Farra in the slightest. But the two Jedi were puzzled as to what the dream meant. Was it a warning of some future event, a Force Vision? Or was it merely a dream?

When the two Jedi returned to Coruscant two months after going to Naboo they met with Yoda and Mace Windu and shared their dream with him. They had had the same dream several more times so had concluded it must be significant in some way. Yoda and Mace told them that they felt the dream was a warning of some sort. At the same time Anakin and Farra were sent to Balamak leading a Republic Task Force with the task of attacking and destroying a flotilla of Confederacy vessels, one of which had a modified transmitting array that was jamming a key holonet mode. Farra led the star fighter attack that engaged the flotilla. She engaged the nearest ship and used the Force to guide her shots, destroying the ship. Anakin was in his star fighter and he'd gone after the ship broadcasting the jamming signals. As Farra swung around to engage the next ship she saw missiles coming towards her. Throwing her ship into a corkscrew Farra forced the missiles to fly into each other. She let out a breath of relief as the missiles exploded.

A short time later Farra saw the ship that had the jamming transmitter within explode and then heard Anakin's whoop of delight over her comlink. Later on she would learn that Anakin had fired the missiles that had blown the jamming vessel up. The Jedi and their task force quickly mop up the rest of the flotilla and then return to Coruscant. Almost as soon as they get back Farra is asked to go to Tatooine to find Raala Ponchar. When she gets there she finds a wrecked speeder with Trade Federation Droids around it. From this Farra concludes that the Federation has also been looking for Raala. She fights her way through the droids and eventually gets to Mos Espa. There she talks to some of the citizens but ends up having to fight the womp rats in town. She kills them but the citizens complain about it. After talking to a person wearing a hood that turns out to be Aurra Sing Farra is directed to go to the cave west of Mos Espa at the Xelric's draw. There she finds out that 6 Anoobas were the ones scaring away the womp rats. Farra kills them along with the womp rats and at the same time realizes something else was going on

Upon exiting the cave Farra finds Aurra Sing as she could sense her presence. Aurra seems surprised that Farra is still alive.

"You Jedi are so predictable. Always showing up to help someone. The council did not help me when I was young"

"We stand for justice and peace not the hatred and violence you profess to" Farra said.

She looked at Aurra and calmly folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't expect you to survive in the cave. I was warned about your powers but I've hunted Jedi before. Lets see how you'll do against my associates and this thermal detonator. A number of creatures were surrounding Farra. She sees that Aurra has revealed a concealed thermal detonator and leaps to dodge it as she throws it. However the concussion of the blast knocks her unconscious and she remembers nothing more until waking up in a dungeon where she finds Raala.

At the same time Anakin was working with a class of younglings, doing a training exercise with them. He was using it as an opportunity to get to know them and see if any of them would be suitable to be his Padawan. As he explains part of the exercise to them he suddenly has a vision of Farra in danger. Ending the class he dismisses the Padawans then goes to Mace Windu and tells him what he has just experienced and asks permission to go to Tatooine to see what is going on. Permission is granted and he blasts off. A short while later Anakin arrives on Tatooine. He discovers the womp rat corpses and makes his way to Mos Espa. There he finds evidence of the thermal detonator blast. A citizen greets him and tells him he'd seen another Jedi there earlier. Anakin realizes that this citizen had seen Farra and eagerly questions him as to her whereabouts. The citizen tells him that there was a thermal detonator blast and he thinks Farra was caught up in it but doesn't know what happened to her after that. He suggests Anakin talk to Watto but before he can do so another citizen tells Anakin that Jabba's assassins are looking for someone or something.

'Oh that's just marvelous. If they see me they will know I'm looking for Farra since I am a Jedi like she is' Anakin thinks to himself. He is aware of the Assassins before they attack them so is able to anticipate their moves. His lightsaber has already moved into his hand and he ignites it as he senses the assassins approach him. He Force shoves some into the walls of nearby buildings and reduces the rest to smoking corpses with his lightsaber. Deactivating his lightsaber, Anakin clips it back onto his belt then makes his way to Watto's shop. He greets Watto but Watto is under the wrong impression as to why he is there and thinks that Anakin has come to visit him because he misses him. Anakin quickly gets down to business.

"I'm here because another Jedi, Farra Sti is in trouble here. Have you seen her?"

"Oh I see. All business eh Ani" Watto says, "Ok then fine. Yeah I saw her. A couple of Jabba's goons were roughing her up then they took her somewhere"

A look of fury passes over Anakin's face before he regains control. He realizes that without Farra he could lose control if he isn't careful. He knows that if he should encounter those who were roughing Farra up he would have to be very, very careful of his emotions. He would of course like nothing more than to introduce them to the business end of his lightsaber but as a Jedi could not do that unless they were threatening him.

"Can you tell me the direction they went in?" Anakin asked.

"They went in the direction of the moisture farms. Head out through the North Gate"

Just as Anakin leaves Watto asks him about Padme.

"Oh she and I are just friends. Farra is special to me now. That's why I must find her"

Anakin leaves Watto's shop and heads out of Mos Espa via the North gate. On the way to the moisture farms he encounters a farmer who tells him that the Tuskans destroyed the homesteads. Anakin asks why they had done that wondering if the farmers had done something to provoke them. Anakin feels no anger as he had made his peace with the Tuskans the last time they'd been on Tatooine. However the Tuskans attack Anakin and he is forced to defend himself. He kills the Tuskans and frees 7 other farmers. It had pained him to do so but he knew that he had had no choice. After the battle is over Anakin is lead to the moisture farms. There Anakin finds a farmer looking at the wrecked homestead who tells him that it was a droid he'd never seen before that had wrecked the homesteads.

The Tuskans had been trying to find parts to salvage and Anakin guesses that the farmers objected to this resulting in the situation he had encountered. Anakin then understands why the farmers blamed the Tuskans for the ruining of their homesteads. The farmer is able to tell Anakin that Farra had been taken north from the homestead. On his way north Anakin finds a new type of battle droid, the Cortosis droids and learnt that someone called Bellek might be able to direct him to Farra. He reduces the Cortosis droids to scrap metal and discovers that to defeat the droid requires doing an overhead slash and hitting the middle section, as that is the droid's weakest point. When Anakin discovers Bellek he learns that Farra is probably at Jabba's palace. Unfortunately to get there Anakin will have to go through Tuskan territory.

Anakin makes his way to Jabba's palace killing as few Tuskan as necessary. He only fights if he has to defend himself and he tries to avoid fights when he can. Finally he reaches the entrance of Jabba's palace where he finds Aurra. Aurra tells him that he shouldn't have come there and will enjoy watching him die. Anakin demands to know where Farra is.

"Oh your pretty little girlfriend is quite safely taken care of," Aurra taunts.

Anakin almost loses his temper at that but concentrates hard and manages to maintain control. He tells Aurra he is sorry to disappoint her but he won't be dying. Unfortunately a dark Jedi, named Saato, Force chokes him. He wakes up in the same dungeon as Farra.

When Farra woke up she found herself in a dungeon with Raala as her cellmate. She asks Raala what has been happening. When Raala tells her, Farra decides to contact Anakin. However, she discovers that her comlink has been taken from her along with her lightsaber. She is dismayed and hopes that she can find her lightsaber again. She passes the next few hours conversing with Raala resting to regain her strength as she is still feeling the effects of the thermal detonator's blast. She is uninjured but still weak. Once she feels better she prepares to escape only to sense through the Force that someone else is being bought in. When the door opens and Anakin is thrust in, Farra can't believe it.

"Ani!! I knew you'd come and rescue me, my love" Farra exclaims, getting to her feet and flying into Anakin's arms.

The two Jedi embrace and Anakin holds Farra close just glad that she is ok. Farra relaxes glad to be in Anakin's warm embrace again.

"Am I glad to see you, my love" Anakin said.

He is holding her face in his hands and she has her arms around his neck. Then he kisses her and it seems like they are the only ones there. Nothing else is important except each other. Then Raala clears her throat and the two remember she is there.

"I never thought I'd see two Jedi in an intimate embrace like that," Raala said.

"Long story" Anakin said.

He uses the Force to open the door. Both Jedi are surprised to see their lightsabers and comlinks lying by the door. Raala picks up Anakin's lightsaber at the same time that Anakin picks up Farra's lightsaber and gives it to her.

"Your sword my lady" Anakin says.

He then takes his lightsaber from Raala. The Jedi test their lightsabers to see if they will work, Anakin commenting that it is convenient that their things just happened to be left outside the cell.

"Lucky for you it was. Remember how Obi Wan used to get mad when you lost a lightsaber"

"Don't remind me," Anakin said.

"Perhaps a reminder is a good thing" Farra joked.

"Oh ha ha ha" Anakin said.

Raala listened to the banter being exchanged by the two Jedi. She has already realized that they are very close. Anakin reminds Raala that Bellek has her wages, this being something else he learnt from the moisture farmers. Then the three of them set about freeing the other prisoners.

Raala escapes her own way while the two Jedi escape through the rear of the dungeon. They commandeer a skiff but are shot down by Saato.

"Your master has prepared you well Skywalker but you won't do so well when you are caught by the Sarlacc"

Anakin and Farra ignite their lightsabers and leap into the attack. Saato is no match for them, as they work together and they defeat her. Anakin then takes out a holoprojector and tells the council he has rescued Farra and that they have found out what was happening on Tatooine, namely that Jabba is smuggling huge shipments of construction materials and Cortosis droids. The two Jedi then return to their star fighters to return to Coruscant.

Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back on Coruscant the two Jedi take speeders up to the high city. There they met up with Obi Wan Kenobi. He welcomes them back and its clear he is pleased to see his former Padawans again. At the same time Obi wan tells the two of them that the Separatist droid army is attacking the underlevels of Coruscant.

"The Jedi are out in force but the droids are well organized" Obi Wan says.

"So what is happening at the moment?" Anakin asks.

"I'm going to go back to the temple for reinforcements," Obi Wan says.

"Can Farra and I come with you?" Anakin asks.

"You would be more help if you joined the fight" Obi Wan says, "It will take all our strength to destroy the Cortosis droids and the situation is getting desperate," Obi Wan explains.

Anakin remembers his own battle against the Cortosis droids on Tatooine during his rescue of Farra and tells Obi Wan that they will go and help.

The two Jedi make their way down to the underlevels. When they enter the indoor corridors they encounter some Trade Federation battle droids who immediately order them to drop their weapons. Farra and Anakin look at each other then back at the droids. Their lightsabers ignite as one and they leap forward. Their movements are fast and precise and their lightsabers flash with precision, reducing the droids to scrap metal. As the Jedi continue onward they decide to leave their lightsabers activated knowing they will run into more droids. Not much later they encounter some sentry droids who meet the same fate as the Trade Federation droids. As they enter the second indoor corridor both sense a disturbance in the Force. Proceeding to the next room they encounter a Dark Jedi named Trenox.

"You are causing us trouble Anakin but your efforts are futile" Trenox said.

"I don't think they are" Farra says walking around Trenox to stand behind him.

"It might be time to rethink your path my boy. The age of the Jedi is at an end" Trenox taunts Anakin.

"I don't think it is. I have seen the Jedi go from strength to strength. It is you who needs to rethink your path" Farra says.

Trenox turns to face her.

"Aah the lovely Farra Sti. As usual you are with your lover boy. Can't you fight on your own?" Trenox asked.

"Of course I can but Anakin and I fight better together," Farra said.

She has noticed that Anakin is not amused at Trenox referring to her as lovely. Then Trenox steps forward and kisses Farra. She Force shoves him away in disgust and wipes her mouth on her sleeve before spitting onto the floor.

"Sorry, I know that wasn't ladylike" she apologizes to Anakin.

"Do that again and you'll regret it. She's my girl" Anakin growls at Trenox, "Its ok, I know you didn't like what he did" Anakin mouths to Farra when Trenox isn't looking.

Trenox lunges at Farra and grabs her round her waist. As she tries to free herself Trenox darts into another corridor but not before slamming Anakin into the wall with the Force knocking him unconscious.

Trenox escapes to Bentho's nightclub carrying Farra with him. When Anakin wakes up he looks around wildly for Farra. Not seeing her he realizes that Trenox has taken her. He races through the corridors fighting more super battle droids and makes his way into the Undercity itself. There he encounters Dexter Jettster who has been trying to get supplies for his diner. Dexter appeared to be in shock and Anakin learns that a Jedi with a red lightsaber had threatened him then gone into Bentho's nightclub.

"He was no Jedi" Anakin says

Anakin has come to the conclusion that it was Trenox who threatened Dexter so he enters the club. Seeing Trenox he tells him to back down.

"Don't give commands to me boy," Trenox says to Anakin.

He attacks Anakin fiercely, but Anakin survives.

"Where is Farra?" Anakin asked.

"Your precious girlfriend is quite safe" Trenox replies.

Anakin can feel his temper getting close to breaking point. Taking a deep breath he tells himself to relax and runs through a couple of Jedi calming techniques. These work but Trenox has taken the opportunity to escape.

Anakin races after Trenox, fighting his way through Rodian mercenaries then enters the Core bay doing what he can to prevent Trenox escaping. He knows that Trenox knows where Farra is. However Trenox leaps onto a speeder and escapes. Anakin tries to catch up, destroying the turrets, Rodian mercenaries, some destroyer droids and some battle droids. During this fighting Anakin encounters a bounty hunter who tells him that he is too late as Trenox has destroyed most of the Jedi temple. Anakin hurries back to the Jedi Temple by finding another speeder. There he encounters Dooku accompanied by a Cortosis droid.

"Master Skywalker, what a pleasant surprise … you are quite tenacious" Dooku greets him.

"Dooku.." Anakin says.

"Ah and I see your arm has been replaced. Very good it suits you" Dooku cuts him off.

"Where is Farra?" Anakin asks, getting straight to the point.

"Oh yes your little girlfriend. I'm afraid I have no idea," Dooku says; "I am glad she isn't here as that will make my job easier" he ends.

"I said, "Where is Farra" Anakin snarled.

"Such passion you show young Skywalker. I do wish we had more time together, but for now I must attend to destroying the Jedi archives"

"You can't! You wouldn't. That's a millennia of knowledge, Dooku" Anakin says shocked.

"Yes, quite sad. But it has been helping your Jedi friends too long. This is a war and without the Archive's information, my forces will soon put an end to this destructive conflict. You would choose the same path I'm sure, given the opportunity," Dooku says.

"Never" Anakin declares.

Dooku leaves and the Cortosis droid attacks Anakin. Anakin's lightsaber leaps into his hand and ignites and the battle is on. After he has defeated the droid Anakin sees a hologram of Obi Wan Kenobi. Obi Wan asks Anakin where he is and Anakin tells him what he has found out. However Obi Wan doesn't respond and Anakin realizes he will have to deal with the situation himself. He fights his way through the separatist droids then encounters Trenox again. He asks Trenox again where Farra is.

"I'm too busy to be answering your questions now Skywalker" Trenox says.

"I will find Farra" Anakin warns.

"It's a shame you can't understand the vision and power of Dooku's plan. Your devotion to that silly order has blinded you"

At this Anakin becomes enraged.

"Don't make me destroy you," he warns.

"Hah you won't live to see what the Count has promised" Trenox says.

"Anakin has not been blinded. It is you who has been blinded and blinded to the truth," a female voice declares.

Anakin breaks into a smile as he has recognized the voice as that of Farra. She has entered the room lightsaber ignited, pointing at Trenox.

"How the heck did you escape from the Count?" Trenox asked.

"The Jedi rescued me. One of them was Obi Wan"

"Curse them" Trenox says.

He knows that Anakin will be stronger now that Farra is with him. Dooku had told him what he had learnt about the two of them and advised him to separate the two of them. By now Farra and Anakin are both circling Trenox. He attacks Anakin and the two Jedi battle him backwards and forwards across the library. By working together they manage to kill him. Anakin had regained control of his temper as soon as he knew Farra was safe.

At the conclusion of the battle Yoda shows up on the hologram and says that he's arrived with reinforcements. Anakin and Farra learn from Yoda that Dooku has escaped and that they must return to the council chamber, as the council needs to speak with them. They hurry back there and learn that Obi Wan was wounded in the fight against Dooku but the Force will mend his wounds in time. Anakin blames himself for this saying it would never have happened if he'd not let Dooku escape.

"Don't blame yourself Anakin. We should have sensed the deception earlier. And the information the two of you gleaned from Tatooine has been very helpful. Anakin and Farra are told that they need to go to Metalorn to retrieve the schematics of the Cortosis droids and return Wat Tambor, the leader of the techno union to Coruscant unharmed. This is to stop him making more Cortosis droids. The two Jedi accept this mission saying, "Yes Masters, we won't fail you"

They leave the council chamber and head back to their star fighters. On their way there Anakin asks Farra what happened to her.

"Trenox took me to Dooku, that's what happened. He took my lightsaber and put some binders, like the ones Ventress used, on me. I think he's cottoned on to the fact that together we are strong so is trying to separate us to weaken us"

"I'm just glad you showed up when you did. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't as I had lost my temper with Trenox" Anakin said.

"I'm glad too then"

"Did Trenox kiss you again?" Anakin wanted to know.

"No but I had the distinct impression that he likes me. I suspect he might have tried to turn me to the dark side given half the chance" Farra said.

"I'm glad we killed him then" Anakin said, "No one kisses my girl and gets away with it" he added.

The two Jedi had reached their star fighters by then and had paused to talk. Anakin raised his hand and caressed Farra's cheek.

"You are more precious to me than anything else" Anakin said, "Let me remove Trenox's stain from your mouth" Anakin added.

"Gladly" Farra said.

Anakin tips Farra's head up and kisses Farra. Farra relaxes into the kiss and enjoys the warmth of his lips against hers. They taste a hundred times better than Trenox's had. The two of them quickly became lost in their kiss as Anakin's lips caressed Farra's. Finally they came up for air.

"We should go. We have a mission to carry out," Farra said.

The two Jedi arrive on Metalorn some time later and land on the Metalorn outskirts near the Techno Union base. As the two Jedi make their way to the production facility they have to fight their way through battle droids, destroyer droids and Cortosis droids. They have to use Force Jumps to avoid floor alarms but eventually make it to the resistance facility. The Jedi fight their way through to the production core destroying all the droids and turrets they encounter. At the core Anakin finds some explosive charges. He tosses some to Farra and the two Jedi plant the charges on all the reactors they can see after Farra tells Anakin that the charges would be best placed on the reactors. When the two Jedi reach the third part of the core they find Wat Tambor.

"So Jedi we finally meet. What do you think of my factory?" Wat greets them.

"It's a marvel of the Techno Union. I'm going to feel terrible when we destroy it" Anakin says.

"What??" Wat asks in disbelief.

"Then you're coming with us to Coruscant. The Jedi Council has some questions for you about your experiments with Cortosis" Farra says.

"Ah yes Cortosis. Let me introduce the two of you to Vandalor"

Anakin recognizes Vandalar as the bounty hunter he had encountered while looking for Trenox on Coruscant.

"I don't think he approves of your plans for our factory" Wat continues.

"We've met before" Anakin replies, "Farra hasn't met him though" he ends.

Vandalor is silent and Wat continues on to say that he's heard a lot of the skill of the two Jedi and claims that he will feel terrible when Vandalor kills them.

"Claim your bounty Vandalor" Wat says then leaves.

The two Jedi ignite their lightsabers and circle Vandalor. He was armed with a jetpack, a staff capable of shooting lasers and a stunner that drains the Force powers of a Jedi. Whenever one of the Jedi was hit he or she would have to meditate while covered by the other to regain their Force Powers. One of the Jedi was always able to attack Vandalor while the other meditated and together Anakin and Farra wore him down and Anakin is finally able to get the killing blow in.

After the battle Anakin and Farra look at each other. Both are breathing heavily. Farra asks if Anakin is ok and he tells her that he is. Looking around Farra wonders where Tambor is.

"I guess he will be surprised to find that we are still alive," Farra says.

"Yes I suppose he will. But I guess he doesn't really understand what we Jedi can do," Anakin says.

"Which way now?" Farra asks Anakin.

"Just a minute love" Anakin says.

He closes his eyes and concentrates, finally pointing to a doorway leading to another room.

"Shall we?" Farra asks Anakin.

"Lets" Anakin says, jogging to the door.

Tambor is in the next room and he looks shocked to see that the Jedi are still alive.

"Impossible" he splutters.

Farra looks at Anakin and she can see that he is enjoying Tambor's shock.

"Next time you decide to hire protection, I suggest you consult with the Jedi first"

"How was I to know that Vandalor wouldn't succeed?" Tambor whines.

Farra is not impressed with Tambor's whining.

"Now come with us," Anakin says.

"And act like a man not a sniveling child" Farra says, her tone indicating to Anakin what she thinks of Tambor's whining.

Tambor reluctantly comes along after Farra ignites her lightsaber to press the point home. Before they leave Anakin plants the last charge. They had a minute and 30 seconds to evacuate. As they made their way out of the building they encountered more droids and turrets. The two Jedi fight their way through the droids and race outside and the facility goes up in a massive explosion. Anakin has his arm around Farra's waist as they watch the explosion.

The two Jedi and Tambor make their way back to the droid Factory Core fighting their way through droid resistance. When he can Anakin watches Farra's technique. She gracefully spins slashing at droids and reflecting their firing at them. 

_'You are as gorgeous when you fight as when you aren't fighting'_ Anakin thinks

He continues his own battles and finally both Jedi and Tambor are out of the factory.

"My droids, my factory. The Jedi are a curse. Curse you both. One day, I tell you I will build a machine to."

"Quiet" Anakin interrupts.

"I sense something," Anakin says.

_'I wonder what Anakin can sense. I hope it isn't trouble' _Farra thinks.

Anakin looks around and then moves towards another room, Farra following.

_'Dooku' _Anakin realizes_, 'What in Sith's name is he doing here I wonder? I hope he's not after Farra again. I'm sure the skunk knows we are strong together. I wonder what his game is. All right Dooku lets see what you're up to' _Anakin is thinking.

Anakin followed by Farra enters the next room and Dooku shows up.

_'I was right'_ Anakin thinks.

"Well we meet again Skywalker and Sti. A pity you are both here" Dooku said.

_'I'm glad we are both here'_ Anakin thinks.

Dooku turns to Farra, "A shame I didn't get to spend more time with you the last time we were together. I am most interested in your relationship with Anakin. A pity he had to turn up and spoil our party."

Farra looks at Dooku her face reflecting calm and patience.

"Dooku, you know Anakin and I can take you. Why don't you save us a lot of trouble and give yourself up" Farra says.

Not surprisingly Dooku ignites his lightsaber.

"Lets see how good you two really are" Dooku said, "Apart" he adds.

Dooku Force shoves Farra into another room then reaches upward, pulling the wall down trapping himself and Farra in other room. Anakin watches in disbelief.

'_You slimy, no good son of a bitch'_ Anakin thinks.

Anakin can hear lightsabers clashing. Using the Force he begins pulling at the rubble blocking the way into the other room.

'_Got to get in there. Got to save Farra_' he is thinking as he works.

It seemed to take an eternity to clear the rubble in front of him.

_'I hope I'm not too late. I will kill Dooku if he's harmed her'_ Anakin thinks

Finally Anakin is able to enter the room. Farra and Dooku are dueling and Farra is holding her own. Dooku whips his head around and sees Anakin there.

"How on earth did you clear that mess" he asks in astonishment.

"Wouldn't you just like to know" Anakin says, his lips curled back in a sneer.

Farra has taken advantage of the Count's momentary distraction to run him through with her lightsaber. He collapses at Anakin's feet and Anakin takes his lightsaber.

"You ok?" Anakin asks Farra.

"Yes I'm fine love," Farra says.

"Glad to hear it" Anakin says kissing Farra.

The two Jedi return to their star fighters escorting Wat Tambor and return to Coruscant. Anakin and Farra go to the Council.

"The droid factory on Metalorn is destroyed and we defeated Dooku. Here is his lightsaber as proof" Farra says.

The Council praise the Jedi's efforts then say that they must be vigilant.

"A growing shadow of darkness I sense" Yoda says.

_'The Sith lord'_ Anakin and Farra realize.

Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three months later Anakin and Farra were sent to Jabilm to help in the fight against Separatists Rebels there. During the three months they had been on Coruscant, Farra had been asked to keep an eye on Palpatine as the Jedi Council had become more suspicious of him. The Jedi had also learnt of a new leader the Separatists had gained, a General Grievous. Anakin is not pleased to find out that Farra is to keep an eye on Palpatine.

"Palpatine is like a mentor to me," Anakin tells Farra."

"I'm not all that thrilled about it myself as I consider him a friend too," Farra said.

Anakin is pacing the floor of Farra's room, worried about where this latest suspicion could lead.

"I think you should be prepared in case Palpatine does turn out to be Darth Sidious. I am preparing myself for the worst" Farra said.

"Damn it Farra how can you even think that of Palpatine" Anakin said.

"What if it is true though Anakin?" Farra asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know" Anakin replied.

Anakin sits down on Farra's bed and slides his arms around her.

"Lets not argue about this," he says.

"I'd agree with that," Farra says.

Anakin smiles and gently moves closer until his lips are touching Farra's. The two Jedi kiss, sending fireworks shooting up and down Farra's spine. To Farra, Anakin's kisses are always 'out of this world' His kisses are intense and eager and this one is no exception. Farra feels a sense of sheer ecstasy go through her, as she tastes Anakin's lips on hers. Finally they come up for air and they look at each other.

"That was amazing," Anakin says.

'I wish we could get married sooner' Anakin thinks.

He knows however that Farra is correct in wanting to wait as they could both be killed at any time. He contents himself with cuddling into Farra as the two of them slip into a shared meditation.

A few weeks after that, the Jedi had learnt that when Anakin killed Dooku it was in fact a clone of Dooku. When Anakin and Farra learnt of this they were dismayed then accepting of the fact. The Jedi didn't know if Grievous knew about Anakin and Farra but had a suspicion that he did. Farra hadn't learnt a great deal from her watching of Palpatine and had gratefully passed the job on to another Jedi before going to Jabilm. Anakin and Farra lead the attack force and Alpha, the ARC trooper who had helped them once before is also there. Alpha sees a wounded rebel and goes to shoot him only to be stopped by Anakin who tells him not to shoot the man. Alpha decides to do it anyway when Farra speaks up.

"Leave him Alpha. He's hurt so he won't be able to harm us. We don't kill someone who is wounded. Its not the Jedi way"

Alpha reluctantly agrees to spare the man and moves away from him.

Farra contacts Kass of the 'Padawan Pack' a group of Padawans who's Master's have been killed. Anakin and Farra had been considering taking one each of them on as their Padawan. She suggests that a flanking force could prevent a retreat and orders the Padawans to carry out the flanking maneuver. Alpha had been the one to come up with the idea of the flanking maneuver and the two Jedi had liked the idea so had contacted Kass to have it carried out. Before Kass signs off Alpha makes some snide remarks about the 'Pack' Farra rounds on him and tells him to knock it off and that the Padawans are doing just fine. Ten minutes or so later, Kass reports to Farra that no one escaped the flanking maneuver. Anakin and Farra commandeer a speeder and head for Shelter Base. When they get there Anakin sees Alto Stratos and points him out to Farra.

"We will take him together. First we ask him to surrender. Remember we only attack if we are threatened." Farra says.

Anakin nods and the two Jedi dismount from the speeder to approach Alto.

"Surrender Alto and you won't be hurt" Farra calls out.

Alto scoffs at her and raises his blaster. Anakin deflects the bolts Alto fires at Farra. Alto turns and runs realizing he is out matched.

"Let him go" Farra advises Anakin.

Anakin turns his attention to the base and starts clearing it of enemy droids and personnel while Farra Alpha and Sirrus go to a downed AT-AT to evacuate the troops in it before it blows. Aubrie, Sirrus' padawan is with Anakin. A few minutes later Anakin reports that his section of the base is clear. Farra tells him to join him in the AT-AT but before he can do so the AT-AT blows up.

"Farra!!" Anakin screams in anguish as he and Aubrie dive for cover. When the smoke cleared Anakin raced towards the AT-AT. He finds Sirrus' body but Farra is nowhere to been seen, He can't find Alpha either.

'Farra, where are you?' Anakin thinks, 'I need you when I fight. You're the only one who keeps me from losing control'

He is distraught believing Farra to be dead. However he quickly finds himself helping the 'Padawan Pack' take out a group of battle droids. Then he helps them make their way to Cobalt Station. Along the way the Nimbus Commandos attack the Padawan convoy. Anakin sees Altos and charges him, his grief at losing Farra blinding him to all other thoughts.

"I'm going to destroy you Stratos" Anakin declares.

Then he realizes that Farra would disapprove if he killed in anger. He decides to honor her memory by upholding the Jedi code. Before Stratos could attack Anakin an explosion separates them. Anakin returns to the Padawan Pack and as he is a full Jedi Knight takes charge.

It is decided to help with the evacuation after the Padawans learn that they are only ones between Stratos and the evacuation zone. As they prepare to leave Anakin receives a holo message from Palpatine telling him to help with the evac and leave the current mission to the Padawans. Anakin reluctantly agrees, as he has never let Palpatine down. Before Anakin goes Aubrie gives him Sirrus' holocron to take with him. He takes a swoop bike to the evacuation site but is attacked by some assassin droids but destroys them with his lightsaber. He eventually makes it to the evacuation site and meets with Gillmunn. However their meeting ends in an argument when Anakin informs Gillmunn that he and his men have to stay behind on Jabilim. Gillmunn gets angry and tries to commandeer the ship. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and grabs Jabilim on the arm.

"If you don't step aside I will have to remove you with force" he says.

Gillmunn reluctantly stands down but declares he will never forget the Republic's betrayal.

What had really happened when the explosion occurred was this: Alpha had pushed Farra back out of the AT-AT and had jumped out himself. At the same time Asajj Ventress had arrived and seeing Farra apparently unconscious had captured her. Both Farra and Alpha had been rendered unconscious by the shock wave from the explosion. Farra wakes up on Ventress' home world to find a Sith Torture Mask on her face. It prevents her from concentrating. Ventress comes in and tells her that all the Padawans on Jabilim had died and Anakin had died along with them. Farra screams in despair, as she cannot concentrate to see if Anakin is still alive. Asajj tells Farra she intends to find out where the Republic's medical facilities and foundries are. Farra is in chains and she desperately tries to free herself realizing that Ventress intends to torture her. Because of the Sith mask she cannot connect to Anakin via the Force and let him know where she is. She then realizes that Anakin probably thinks she is dead.

'I wish I could reach out to Anakin. He must be devastated' Farra realizes

Then Farra hears something humming and sees a spherical droid moving towards her. It has what appears to be a hypodermic needle coming from one appendage. She has no idea what the other appendages do but guesses she is going to find out.

Over the next few weeks Farra is tortured every day but she does not break so Ventress turns her attention to Alpha. He has had to listen to Farra's screams every day and he can't bear to think what is happening to her. Farra has been feigning being drained and has been using the Force to press on the pipes in her holding area and kill the muscle maggots Ventress had been feeding her. She and Alpha plan a break out, as both know they need to escape and quickly. At the same time Anakin has realized that since they didn't find Farra's body she must still be alive. He has been meditating and reaching out with the Force desperately hoping to sense her presence somewhere in the galaxy. Finally he detects her presence, albeit faintly on the planet of Rattatak. Getting permission from the council he goes to his star fighter and blasts off for Rattatak determined to rescue Farra.

Farra and Alpha execute their escapes plan and free other prisoners as well. Farra removes the Sith torture mask and is immediately able to reestablish her link with Anakin.

'Farra!! Thank the Force you can communicate with me again' Anakin thinks via the Force.

'You're alive Anakin. Ventress told me you'd died'

'That lying bitch' Anakin thinks.

'Be mindful of your thoughts. I sense anger in them' Farra thinks

'Never mind my thoughts. Are you ok my love' Anakin asks.

'No I've been tortured. I need your help to escape. Alpha is with me' Anakin said.

'I'm coming as fast as I can. I love you' Anakin thinks.

'Love you too babe' Farra thinks

Farra continues to sense Anakin's thoughts as she and Alpha make their way through Ventress' castle. She meets a man called Osika Kirske. Kirske tells them he will help them.

"Why should you help us?" Farra asks Kirske.

"I know Ventress' history and I don't like what she has become. I killed her parents and Ky Narec, Ventress' Jedi Master. Her Master crashed here and he trained Asajj. They were thought of as heroes for bringing together the various warring factions here."

"Various warring factions?"

"Yes. Here there are various groups and they are always fighting for power," Kirske says.

He then leads Farra and Alpha to Asajj's trophy room. There Farra recovers her lightsaber and finds Ky Narec's lightsaber. She clips her lightsaber to her belt and takes Narec's lightsaber as she's decided to return it to the temple.

They leave the trophy room and head out to the landing platform atop of Ventress' castle. Farra orders Alpha to fire up Ventress' ship just as Asajj appears.

"How in Sith's name did you escape?" Asajj asks.

"Like I'm really going to tell you" Farra replies.

She stands her ground ready to fight if needs be. Asajj spots Kirske and chops his head off with her lightsaber. Then she goes after Farra. Farra ignites her lightsaber as well as Narec's lightsaber. She holds one in each hand and reaches into the Force ready for battle. She relaxes and lets the Force direct her actions as she parries the blows Ventress aims at her. The two fight for a while and are evenly matched. Just as Farra is about to take advantage of an opening she has spotted she stumbles on a rock and falls, hitting the ground hard. She has the wind knocked out of her and before she can get up Ventress is on top of her.

Anakin arrives just in time to see Farra sprawled at Ventress's feet. He realizes that he is seeing what the two saw in their vision. Landing his ship Anakin leaps out, his lightsaber igniting as he moves then races over to where Farra is. Farra opens her eyes to see two red lightsabers coming at her. She desperately reaches up with her lightsaber to parry but one of the lightsabers hits her head and she feels its heat. Surprisingly she feels no pain and is still alive. When she gets to her feet she realizes the awful truth. The lightsaber had passed through her hair cutting it off. She knows Anakin won't like it at all and puts a hand to her head wondering how short her hair is now. At the same time Anakin has landed his star fighter and has leapt out to engage Ventress. After a short duel, which Farra joins, Ventress realizes she is no match for Anakin and Farra whose strength has doubled since they last fought. She turns and runs, realizing that Farra has taken Narec's lightsaber. Back inside her castle she cries as Farra's 'stealing' of Narec's lightsaber saddens her.

Anakin returns to his ship and Farra Force jumps into Ventress' ship. The two fly back to Coruscant and when they are reunited there Anakin lets out an exclamation.

"Sithspawn Farra, the bitch cut your hair off with her saber. Thank the stars it was your hair and not your head"

"How short is it Ani" Farra asked, dreading his answer.

"A few inches from your head. You look like a blinking Padawan learner"

"Not funny Skywalker. I don't have the braid remember" Farra said, slightly annoyed.

Anakin had doubled over with laughter at his own comment. When he stopped laughing he told Farra that she would have to cut what Ventress hadn't cut.

"Can you do it Ani? I'd rather you did it than anyone else"

Back in Farra's room Anakin ignited his lightsaber and adjusted the blade so it was very short. Then he carefully leveled Farra's hear with it so her hair was all the same length.

"Thanks love. Its only hair and I'll grow it again. People will know I'm a full Knight as I don't have the braid"

"You look different but you're still beautiful" Anakin told her.

"And you are growing more handsome with each day that passes" Farra said.

Anakin's hair was now getting quite long as it had been growing for about 6 months. Farra really liked his new hairstyle as it made him more attractive than ever. Anakin smiled and met Farra's lips with his. The two kissed, their relief of knowing that each other was safe evident in the intensity of her kiss.

" The last three weeks have been the hardest I've ever lived through. Not knowing if you were dead or alive nearly killed me. I missed you terribly," Anakin said.

He was caressing Farra's short hair with his flesh hand.

"I had no idea if you were dead or alive either" Farra said.

Anakin just held Farra close glad they were together again. Farra snuggled into his arms, glad to be back in the warmth of his embrace. She had missed his loving embrace the past three weeks.

Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks Farra resumes her duties of watching Palpatine. One day he tells Farra he wants to talk to her and the two go to his office.

"Farra, what would you say if I told you that you could be very powerful indeed. Perhaps more powerful than even Yoda and Mace Windu" Palpatine said.

"I am not interested in power. I am just happy to do what I have to do. I would like to become a Jedi Master yes, but all things happen when they are meant to happen"

"From your point of view" Palpatine said.

'Which has been fed to you by the Jedi' he thought.

"And what is your point of view?" Farra asked Palpatine.

"Both the Jedi and the Sith crave power. It is how they use that power which is different," Palpatine explained.

"And you know this how" Farra asked.

"I have seen how both the Sith and the Jedi operate" Palpatine replied.

This shook Farra to the core as she then realized that Palpatine could indeed be the Sith Lord the Jedi were seeking. She wondered how to tell Anakin what she knew as she knew he wouldn't like to hear it.

When she returned to her room Farra meditated, wondering how Palpatine had had the chance to see how the Sith operated. She was so deep in thought that she was unaware of Anakin joining her. He sits down beside her and takes her hands in his. Farra comes out of her meditation and finds Anakin there.

"Are you ok my love?" Anakin asked.

"Palpatine told me something that has disturbed me greatly," Farra said.

"What did he tell you?" Anakin asked.

"He told me he has seen how both the Jedi and the Sith operate" Farra said.

"Sithspawn, that doesn't look good for him" Anakin said.

"No it doesn't. We should investigate more before saying anything to the council in case we are jumping to conclusions.

Palpatine continues to talk to Farra about her becoming more powerful. He also begins to tell her that he suspects the Jedi are plotting to overtake the republic. Farra is shocked by this but doesn't show it. Palpatine then tells Farra he needs to be able to trust someone in coming days and tells Farra he hopes he can trust her and Anakin.

"Of course you can trust us," Farra said.

She still didn't know for sure that Palpatine was the Sith Lord so had to trust him until she knew for sure.

"How can I help you?" Farra asks Palpatine.

"Just keep me up to date on what the Jedi are doing in the war. It would be a great help"

"Ok I can do that" Farra said.

That night she discusses things with Anakin.

"We need to keep him trusting us for now Farra. If he knows that we suspect him and he does turn out to be the Sith Lord he'll disappear. Mark my words. We need the element of surprise on our side.

"Agreed" Farra said.

The two Jedi inform the council of what they have learnt.

"We are growing certain that Palpatine is the Sith lord we seek. We think he is biding his time waiting for something though we don't know what" Farra said.

"You have done well," Mace said.

"Keep Palpatine from knowing that we know we must" Yoda said.

That night Anakin has a dream about Ferus. He sees him dressed in black holding a red lightsaber fighting Obi Wan. When he wakes he pulls a robe on and goes to Farra's room to find out if she had the same dream. She had and she was sitting up in bed her face white. Ferus was a good friend of hers.

"Farra it will be ok. We wont' let him hurt Obi Wan"

"Ferus can't go to the dark side he's my friend" Farra said.

Tears began to stream down her face. Anakin sat down on the bed and held her close.

"Try not to worry my love. If it is his destiny to turn to the dark side who are we to change it" Anakin said.

A few days later the two Jedi were sent to Zaadja to destroy the droid factory there. Another Jedi, a female named Tohno was with them and the plan was for Tohno to sneak in, plant explosive charges in the base then sneak out. Anakin and Farra along with the army of clones sent with them would distract the enemy but not engage them. Tohno got in all right but was spotted and the entire base alerted. Anakin wanted to rescue her but Tohno told him to honor her sacrifice. Tohno propped her backpack against the wall on one side of the room. Knowing she was going to die, she threw her lightsaber at the backpack and it struck the charges inside the backpack. The base went up in a huge explosion, which also destroyed a nearby Confederacy ship and the Confederacy forces marching out to meet the republic forces.

Anakin and Farra, who were leading the Republic forces, stopped marching and watched the explosion, Farra calming and comforting Anakin who felt that he had failed as he could have rescued Tohno.

"Tohno wanted you to honor her sacrifice and we did the right thing, love. Our job was to distract the CSI while she did her job. She did her job well"

"Of course you're right love. I'm sorry" Anakin said.

They turned around and lead the clones back to the ships they had landed in and watched them re enter the ships. Then the two Jedi re-entered the ship they had flown to Zaadja in and prepared for take off. They decided to meditate so found an empty room where they could be alone together. They sat down and Anakin wrapped his arms around Farra and the two closed their eyes. Farra snuggled into Anakin enjoying the warmth of his embrace. She felt complete and whole and the two quickly fell into a meditative trance.

When the two ended their meditation they relaxed together enjoying being alone.

"When I am with you I feel whole. When you aren't there I feel like something is missing" Anakin told Farra.

"I feel exactly the same Anakin. I don't know what would happen if we were to be separated permanently. We must be on our guard against attempts to separate us. Ventress has tried twice but failed and it wouldn't surprise me if another attempt were made" Farra said.

Anakin was caressing Farra's stomach as they talked.

'I can't wait to have a child with Farra' he thought, 'We can train him or her in the ways of the Force ourselves'

Farra smiled as she had picked up Anakin's thoughts.

"Lets hope this war ends soon then" she said.

"Yeah that would be good if it did" Anakin said.

Back on Coruscant the two Jedi barely had time to relax before they were asked by the council to go to Virujansi to take it back from the Separatists. They took a large contingent of Clone Troopers and ships and when they reached the planet Anakin made contact with the local militia. The two Jedi landed on the planet and met with the leader of the local militia. After a brief discussion the local militia agreed to work with the Jedi and their forces. It was decided that Anakin would go into the large cave network on the planet and engage the air forces in close combat. Meanwhile Farra would the ground forces against the Confederation droids and Gossam Commandos.

The two Jedi hugged and Anakin looked at Farra.

"Keep safe love. Don't let them kill you"

"I will be fine Anakin. You keep yourself safe and be mindful of your emotions. Losing your temper would not help you to fight better"

"I know. I know" Anakin said.

"May the Force be with us both. I expect to see you alive and well at the end of the battle my love" Farra said.

Anakin looked at Farra then crashed his lips against hers in a brief but intense kiss. The two then went their separate ways as planned. Farra briefed the commanders of her troops and those from the planet who were combining forces with her then they set off. Farra lead her troops to where the ground forces were. Once she had her bearings she used the Force to locate the enemy droids and commandos and ordered her troops to move in. Igniting her lightsaber Farra lead the charge. She soon found herself fighting several droids.

Farra closed her eyes and concentrated allowing herself to be directed by the Force. It guided her as she fought her way through various droids and commandos. Her lightsaber moved in blue arcs as she fought and droids tumbled at her feet. Finally the battle was over and the droids and commandos were all dead or unable to carry on fighting. Farra returned to the control point to await the return of Anakin and his forces. She had been aware of Anakin's thoughts and what was going on where he was during her battle. He had led his troops into the cave network and ordered them to attack the enemy air force. He himself had killed many of the enemy troops. He had kept his emotions under control and fought as a Jedi should fight. When he emerged from the cave network and returned to the command point Farra flew into his arms and the two hugged. Both were relieved to find that the other was not hurt.

'She's ok!' Anakin had thought as the two had reached each other.

Before Anakin and Farra left the planet they were awarded the level of Warrior of the Infinite in a short ceremony. The two were asked to step forward by the leader of the local militia.

"I hereby award you Anakin Skywalker and Farra Sti the rank of Warrior of the Infinite" the leader said.

Everyone cheered and Anakin smiled then hugged Farra kissing her while he did so. When they came up for air the leader congratulated them, as did everyone else. However Farra and Anakin had other matters on their mind, namely going to the Grumani sector to investigate the Confederation's military presence there. The two Jedi say their farewells and blast off in their star fighters. After going to the Grumani sector they returned to Coruscant and reported their findings to the Jedi Council.

Over the next week the two Jedi attend some more exhibition matches by younglings looking to be chosen by a Jedi or a Jedi Master to be his or her Padawan. The two are yet to choose a Padawan each and have been discussing the possibility of training a Padawan between them. They had presented their idea to the council and the council had approved thinking it would be best if they both trained the one Padawan, as they would be able to work together. However the two had not been able to agree on the gender of their Padawan. Farra wanted to train a girl but Anakin wanted to train a boy. As they watched the Padawans fight they both saw Padawans they liked. However Anakin had spotted a male and Farra a female. The two realized they would need to compromise and decided to meditate and let the Force show them the right person to train.

They went to Anakin's room and sitting down on the bed cuddled up and closed their eyes. Tapping into the Force they waited to be shown whom they should train. The Force showed them that a male youngling named Ryal Tibim was the one they should train. He was the one who had caught Anakin's eye, was 10 years old and the two Jedi could see that he had great promise. The two Jedi ended their meditation and went to Yoda and told him of their decision. At the next council meeting Ryal was called into the council chamber along with Anakin and Farra.

"Ryal Tibim, as Padawan Anakin and Farra take you" Yoda said.

Ryal, Anakin and Farra bowed. Then they left the chamber and went down to the lake to talk. Anakin and Farra spent the next half an hour getting to know Ryal. He would accompany them on missions and they would be overseeing his training. Later that same day Anakin told Farra that he would do lightsaber exercises with Ryal and he wanted Farra to critique Ryal's technique. He wanted to be this way whenever they worked with Ryal on lightsaber techniques.

The first time this took place the first thing the two Jedi established was which Form Ryal used. It turned out that he used Form III so Anakin proposed training in him in Form V. He and Farra had had a discussion about this the night before. Farra sat down and watched as Anakin put Ryal through some basic exercises designed to show the two Jedi Knights how good Ryal was with a lightsaber and what his weaknesses were. She soon spotted a number of flaws in Ryal's technique and the two Jedi spent some time discussing these when the session was done. Then they had Ryal watch as they did their own training figuring he could learn from watching them.

Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Over the next few weeks the two Jedi Knights continued to train Ryal. His skills quickly developed under their expert tutelage. Ryal spent a lot more time with Anakin than he did Farra but that was natural since he was a male. Anakin had been teaching him mechanical skills to go with his Jedi skills and he was a quick learner. Farra had been researching the Sith while Anakin and Ryal did mechanical stuff and she was finding out all she could, hoping to get some clues as to whether Palpatine was the Sith Lord. Farra had heard that the Jedi had a Sith Holocron but only Jedi Masters had access to the Holocrons at the temple. She realized she'd have to ask Obi Wan to help her. As he was a Jedi Master he could access the Holocrons.

A few hours later Farra was able to tell Anakin that Obi Wan would access the Holocrons for her. He nodded and returned to tinkering with his mechanical arm. Farra had grown used to seeing him tinkering with it.

"What are you doing to your arm this time?" she asked Anakin.

"Trying to improve my movement with it so I can be faster" Anakin said.

"Where is Ryal?"

"He's having a swim and spending time with some other Padawans whom he's friends with," Anakin said.

Farra nodded then made her way down to the lake to watch Ryal. As she walked Farra realized that if Ryal was still their Padawan at the end of the war he'd become like a son to them after they married. As Farra watched Ryal she meditated about what she'd learnt about the Sith organizing her thoughts so she could remember important information.

Farra had learnt that the Sith were originally established when dissident Jedi discovered that power is achieved not by meditation but by emotion. The first dark Jedi was Xandor and there was a schism between the Jedi and the dark Jedi resulting in the banishment of the dark Jedi to a planet named Korriban where they eventually interbred with the original Sith, the inhabitants of this planet and became known as Sith as a result. Interestingly Farra had discovered that the Sith also had a chosen one and this chosen one was known as the _Sith'ari_, who was prophesied to destroy the Sith then return and make them stronger than ever. The Jedi suspected that the Sith' Ari and the Chosen one were the one and the same. This bothered Farra as she couldn't see Anakin making the Sith stronger than ever. Anakin had laughed when she had told him what she had learnt saying he'd never become a Sith. Farra had also learned that there was a war between the Sith when Exar Kun turned to the Sith and other Jedi followed. This brotherhood was hunted down during the purge known as the Cleansing of the Nine. A new Sith Empire was founded after Revan and Malak two Jedi fell to the dark side. This lead to a second Sith War more commonly known as the Jedi Civil war and this was more devastating as many more Jedi fell to the dark side or were killed.

Over the next thousand years the Jedi order rebuilt itself back to its former strength. Then another Jedi turned to the dark side after stealing a Sith Holocron and renamed himself Darth Ruin. A new series of Sith wars began ending with one Sith Lord remaining named Darth Bane. He began the tradition of there being only two Sith a Master and apprentice. This was to prevent self-destruction or a loss of ideals by the Sith. Bane also restarted the tradition of passing on the name Darth to his successors. This reformed Sith order went into hiding but was discovered again by the Jedi and believed to be destroyed. However they resurfaced when Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan encountered Darth Maul on Naboo and learnt he was the apprentice. The Jedi were unsure who the Master was but Farra suspected it was Palpatine.

Farra ended her meditation to see Ryal coming out of the lake. She escorted him back to his quarters to change then headed to meet Anakin. While she walked to his room, Farra meditated on the events of the last 20 months. She had a strong suspicion that Palpatine was manipulating events to gain more and more power. When she discussed this with Anakin a few minutes later he commented he had also noticed Palpatine gaining more and more power.

"Will he be willing to give his new powers up at the end of the war?" Farra asked, wanting Anakin's opinion.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he refused to" Anakin admitted.

A few minutes after that Ryal joined them and the three meditated. Anakin and Farra's meditation a joint meditation as usual.

A few days later Farra learnt about the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. It turned out that he had learnt how to manipulate the Force to create life. That set Farra to wondering if it were he who was Anakin's father. She knew he had been created by the Force as he had known that himself since he was a small boy. Then she learnt that Darth Plagueis had taught all his knowledge to his apprentice. His apprentice was the Sith Lord the Jedi were now searching for. Farra then realized that either Plagueis or the Sith Master they were looking for could be Anakin's father. She learnt that his apprentice had murdered Plagueis in his sleep so she knew that the Sith Lord they were searching for was definitely the Master. She returned to her room and found Anakin waiting for her.

"What did you learn today?" Anakin asked her.

She told him about Darth Plagueis and what she was wondering about.

"You could be so right" Anakin said.

The two Jedi discussed everything Farra had learnt and what they knew about the events of the last 21 months. The war had now been going on for nearly two years. The two had been knights for just over a year. Anakin's hair hung down to his shoulders. As it had been 6 months since Farra's hair had been cut short her hair was also down to her shoulders. The two looked very similar and often joked about it.

"I think we need to try and draw Palpatine out and see if he is the Sith Lord" Farra said.

Anakin nodded deep in thought.

"If he is and he knows we know he might try and prevent us telling the rest of the Jedi" Anakin commented.

"Hopefully I can draw him out in such a way that I will know but he won't realize that I know" Farra said.

She was to meet with Palpatine that very afternoon and she was determined to put her plan in motion. When she got to Palpatine's quarters she was concerned to discover Ferus there as she didn't know what he had been doing with Palpatine.

"What's Ferus doing here?" Farra asked.

"He's been visiting me regularly" Palpatine said.

Farra nodded then remembered her plan.

"Suppose I wanted to be more powerful. What must I do to gain more power" Farra asked.

"There are uses of the Force that are seen by the Jedi to be unnatural. Mastering them would give you more power"

"Where can I learn of these uses of the Force?" Farra asked.

"From a Sith" Palpatine replied, "to become stronger you would need to be apprenticed to a Sith Master"

"I thought as much" Farra said.

"Let me help you" Palpatine said.

"How can you help me?" Farra asked.

"I can teach you of the uses of the Force we have been talking about" Palpatine said.

Farra knew without a doubt then that Palpatine was the Sith Master.

Ferus was looking at Palpatine wide eyed but didn't say anything until Farra had gone promising Palpatine she'd think about it. Then he turned to Palpatine.

"The Jedi are getting some strange ideas. Letting Farra and Anakin be a couple was wrong" he said.

"Do you hate Anakin?" Palpatine asked.

"I hate him so much it makes me burn inside. I want to be powerful like he is"

"What of Farra?"

"I want her to be mine. I have liked her as long as Anakin has"

"Interesting" Palpatine, said.

"Let me be your apprentice" Ferus said, "I wish to learn from you and become powerful. Then I will kill Anakin and take Farra as my own"

"Good, good" Palpatine said, "You will be my apprentice but not until Darth Tyranus is dead"

"Who is Darth Tyranus?" Ferus asked.

"Dooku" Palpatine said, "I have foreseen his death. For now keep this to yourself. The time has not yet come to reveal your true nature to the Jedi."

Ferus nodded and returned to the temple.

At the same time Farra was reporting what she had learnt from Palpatine to Anakin. Over the next three months Farra continued to meet with Palpatine not realizing what was happening between him and Ferus. Finally Anakin and Farra were sent off world again at the end of the 24th month of the war. Ryal accompanied them and it was his first mission as their Padawan. The three Jedi went to Dagro where Farra and Ryal went ahead in a scout ship to search Ryal for droids. At the same time Anakin was leading some forces into battle on another planet. During this battle his fighter was damaged and it took 4 days to repair.

While this was going on Farra and Ryal had landed on the planet and were attacked by three battle droids riding on STAPs. Between them Farra and Ryal destroyed them all. Farra was impressed with Ryal's combat ability. He had handled himself well against the battle droids with his newly constructed lightsaber. Their ship was destroyed in the Force landings but a family named Swens found the two Jedi and invited them back to their home. They fed the two Jedi and told them they could stay there. In return the two Jedi helped them out with their farm for a few days, hiding if droids came looking for them. Finally Anakin was able to fly down to the planet and retrieve the two Jedi, arriving just in time to help destroy 25 battle droids. He too was impressed with Ryal's battle prowess.

After the two Jedi Knights had exchanged greetings they realized that there had to be a controller on the planet nearby and set out to find it. They discovered a secret Confederacy base located in a gorge where a white water river ran in between two cliffs. The two couldn't fly in or rappel down because the enemy would spot them but Trissa Swens suggests anchoring their cables above the entrance to the gorge and descending then letting the river current carry them down stream. Trissa called this underwater rappelling. Trissa was to watch Ryal while the two Jedi did this as they decided it would be too dangerous for him to come. The two Jedi rappelled down the river and all went well until they noticed a sensor.

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked Farra.

However Farra was prepared for this as she'd grabbed a few leaves off a tree before they started.

"I'm going to use the Force to float these leaves I grabbed in front of the sensor which will allow us to sneak by unnoticed" she said.

"I love you Farra" Anakin said a hint of approval in his voice.

When the two Jedi got near the sensor Farra floated the leaves in front of it and the two Jedi slipped by unnoticed. Reaching the base the two Jedi snuck around the back and jumped in through a window landing on a catwalk. They immediately noticed about a dozen Nemoidians gathered around what appeared to be a large mat and a lot of worker droids working at assembly consoles and tables. Then they noticed R3 the droid Farra had in her ship, which apparently had been stolen from the wreckage of her ship. Anakin jumped down to get the droid and used it to data from the base's computer. One of the Nemoidians started to move so Farra leapt down and threatened them.

Surprisingly the Nemoidians stood their ground and the mat split open and 100 small objects flew out. The two Jedi used their lightsabers to defend themselves from the droids. Anakin told Farra that R3 was pulling data from the computer as they fought. Finally after a lot of intense fighting the droids had all been destroyed. The Nemoidians decided to flee and the two Jedi decided it was time to leave. As they left the base Farra slashed one of the pillars causing some damage to the bases structure. Several STAPS then appeared and bore down on them so they began deflecting the bolts from the STAPs. Anakin deflected the bolts not at the droids but at a power generator. This blew up and the STAPs careened out of control while a large piece of the base collapsed into the river.

Anakin and Farra returned along the river relieved that each other was ok. Back at the village they told the villagers about the Crawl Carrier as they had discovered that one was hidden in the villages. The villagers helped them find it and destroy it by releasing loads of gravel on to it from bins on the sides of four harvesters the villages and Anakin use to surround the Crawl Carrier. Then Farra called an Analysis team to study the remains of the Carrier. After that she informed the villagers that they would all receive reward money discovering new Confederacy technology. As a result of this the people had a newfound respect for the Jedi.

Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anakin and Farra returned to Coruscant. Over the next 5 months they continue to train Ryal sometimes going on missions when needed. If they think it is too dangerous for Ryal they leave him at the temple. Ferus uses these 5 months to develop his dark side powers under the tutelage of Dooku, not letting on that he knows that Dooku is going to die. He also maintains pretence of being a good Jedi. He had become a full Knight not long after Anakin and Farra did. He had not taken a Padawan, as he had not had the desire to do so. Farra and Anakin had told the council about Palpatine but the Council had decided it was too soon to act. Also they knew that when it came down to it that it would be Palpatine's word against that of Farra's so they decided that it would be best to actually catch Palpatine doing something that would prove he was the Sith Lord.

5 months after Farra and Anakin had returned from Dagro they were selected to lead a rescue force of twenty thousand clones to Praesitlyn to rescue those in a communications base there that had been attacked by the Separatists. They landed on the planet in four waves, with Anakin landing in the 3rd wave and Farra in the 4th. Everyone made their way to the command base where they discussed their next moves.

Anakin and Farra were to be battlefield commanders. The battle did not go well for the Republic and the transport Anakin was in was hit on the way out but he and his pilot managed to get out before it blew. Farra and her forces began to try and fight their way through the separatists but the Separatists tapped into the communications center and ordered the shells to keep falling. As the clones were being taken apart by their own artillery the attack had to be called off.

The leaders regrouped and Farra and Anakin were relieved to see that they had both survived unhurt. Farra ruled out another frontal assault when it was suggested as the droids they were fighting were too entrenched. Anakin then suggested they go in and get the hostages and try taking the command center while they were at it. Instead of this being a large operation it would consist of only two shuttles. The shuttles would carry the pilots and several ARC troopers and a contingent of armored clones. Upon landing the clones secured the landing site while the Jedi moved into the buildings. An ARC trooper blew the doors open. Farra and Anakin lead the way in their lightsabers deflecting bolts from the droids who appeared. After fighting their way through numerous droids the two Jedi found the prisoners all in one room.

"Good they are all here" Farra said to Anakin after doing a quick head count.

The two Jedi took out the guard droids and when they were finished doing that, Reija Momen, got up and hugged Anakin. As she did so a droid appeared in the hallway and took a shot at Anakin. Farra moved to deflect it but got hit in the arm. She glared at the droid and promptly destroyed it. Then the Jedi moved the freed prisoners out to the transports and loaded them on. Just as the transports were going to leave Farra noticed that Anakin wasn't with them.

'Ohmigosh Anakin's not here. Where is he' Farra thought looking wildly around.

"Wait we cant' go. Anakin's not here" Farra said urgently.

One of the transports was destroyed because of the wait so the survivors took the other transport and left. Farra had refused to go and went back into the buildings looking for Anakin. She found him moving quickly towards Pors Tonith's bunker.

"What are you doing love? We were waiting for you" Farra said.

"I want to capture Pors Tonith" Anakin said.

Farra followed Anakin as he destroyed the doors to Tonith's bunker and entered the bunker. The two Jedi quickly rounded up Tonith and some technicians whom they took prisoner then left the building. Anakin had wanted to kill Tonith but Farra had reminded him that the Force should only be used for good. The droids around the building had been turned off by one of the technicians under Farra's orders. Anakin had rehooked his lightsaber to his belt but not turned it off so Farra reminded him to do so and he did. Back at the command center the two Jedi learnt that a massive enemy fleet was on the way. They got their fighters and flew up to join the fleet. They managed to breach the fighter screen which was ahead of the larger enemy warships and Anakin destroyed one of the warships by using a missile against its engines. By then the Republic had disrupted the enemy formations enough. Farra ordered the fighters back but Anakin was damaged while leaving. He spoke to Farra via comlink.

"I don't think I will make it love. Don't be sad for me. Continue the fight and destroy Sideous"

Anakin then engaged the Separatist flagship and destroyed it. However he was caught in the blast. Through her tears Farra landed her ship and made here way to where the ground staff were celebrating. The enemy fleet was withdrawing and the ground troops were destroying the remaining droids on the ground.

"Anakin is dead" Farra announced. This sobered the crowd

Suddenly Farra heard a ship landing and turned. It was Anakin's ship. She quickly reached into the Force and discovered that Anakin was still alive. The top of Anakin's ship was fused shut so maintenance droids opened it. Anakin climbed out and he and Farra embraced.

"I thought you were dead love" Farra said.

"I thought I was going to die but I used the Force to enter hyperspace just as the missiles donated on the flagship" Anakin said.

Farra was hugging Anakin and the two just hugged for a while. Then Anakin lifted Farra's head and guided her lips to his and the two kissed hungrily. Farra was holding Anakin close hardly able to believe he was still alive.

"Stars Anakin you really gave me a fright out there. I don't' know what I'd do without you. You are everything to me," Farra said.

"I am glad I survived. I didn't want to leave you alone either" Anakin said.

Farra started to cry then the shock of everything catching up to her. Anakin held her close and comforted her as she let her emotions out.

Back on Coruscant Anakin and Farra resume their training of Ryal. During that time they are asked to find an exploration vehicle that missed a deadline checking in. They find the craft floating adrift in space with signs of recent battle and broadcasting a Jedi distress signal. When they entered the ship they found an old friend of Obi Wan Kenobi's, Quinlan Vos, fighting some kind of attack droids.

"If we get out I'll explain everything" Vos promised

"Lets go" Anakin said.

The four Jedi fought their way out and jumped into a pool to escape an explosion caused by a droid.

"We need to keep moving as Ventress and Skorr are following me," Vos said.

However Ventress had sensed the Jedi and dispatched a group of special attack droids.

On the way to the hanger bay Vos recounted how he'd come to be on the ship. At the same time Ventress's attack droids attacked them. The four Jedi were forced to run right into Ventress., who was bent on capturing torturing and breaking Farra for escaping from her castle previously. Farra and Ventress faced off while Anakin fought with Skorr. Anakin quickly dealt with Skorr, rendering him unconscious then turned to help Farra. Ryal was helping Farra and was making life hard for Ventress. While they fight Ventress tells Farra she will break her.

"This is not what Ky Narec would have wanted of you Ventress" Farra says.

"I don't care what Narec would have wanted"

"You'll never break me," Farra says, blocking yet another blow.

"If I don't break you Ferus will" Ventress warned.

"Ferus won't break me. He's a Jedi" Farra says.

Ventress continues to fight Farra.

'She doesn't realize what Ferus has become or his desire for her' Ventress realizes. Finally the four Jedi escape when Ryal manages to distract Ventress. They leave Ventress and Skorr without transport off the ship. However Ventress takes a ship and follows them back to Coruscant. After Anakin and Farra attended a meeting of the Jedi Council went to go and find Ryal, as they wanted him to do some training. Unfortunately Ryal had gone off with some of his friends from the Temple but had left a hologram for them. Anakin and Farra took the hologram and flew to the industrial section and listened to the message. Ryal told them he'd be home later, apologizing for not being there for training that afternoon. While they were watching the hologram Ventress appeared having followed them. She stole the hologram and told them she'd go and kill Ryal then come and find them both. Anakin and Farra both ignited their lightsabers recognizing Ventress as a serious threat to Ryal. Ventress decided to kill them then kill Ryal and attacked them. In the end they were fighting on some skeletal buildings high above the ground and Anakin managed to entangle Ventress in some electrical cables then suspend her over the edge of the building while the cables were shocking her.

"You wont' kill me. Its not the Jedi way" Ventress sneered.

"Anakin don't. It would be a mistake," Farra said stepping forward.

"Fool" Ventress hissed.

She swung her lightsabers at Farra commenting sarcastically that she liked Farra's new hairstyle and that she wished she'd cut off Farra's head and not her hair. Anakin was afraid that the blows Ventress had aimed at Farra would connect so he let Ventress go, protecting Farra. Ventress falls out of sight.

"Well I guess that's the end of her," Anakin said.

"At least you didn't kill her in anger or simply to kill her," Farra said.

She hugged Anakin then the two went to find Ryal and bring him up to speed on what had happened.

A month later Anakin and Farra are on leave on Naboo when Obi Wan lands his star fighter right next to them while they eat breakfast. Obi Wan tells Anakin he needs his and Farra's help to stop an assassin that Dooku is sending to kill a Corellian merchant. The three Jedi fly to the Maramere system and after they've waited awhile for something to happen a large ship drops out of hyperspace. Anakin spots some Super Destroyer Droids on the hull, that he and Farra quickly blast off, before the three Jedi land in the hanger to investigate. As the Jedi move through the ship they find it littered with bodies then they find the body of a Corellian who is probably the one they are looking for. Bending down for a closer look Anakin spots something in the Corellian's hand. Almost too late he sees it's a thermal detonator. Obi Wan throws him across the room saving him from the explosion. 

When the smoke clears Anakin sees Farra stretched out on the floor.

'Sithspawn the explosion got Farra' Anakin thinks

He rushes to her side

'Oh thank the stars. She's just unconscious' Anakin thinks after discovering she is still alive and merely unconscious.

At the same time Anakin realizes they've walked into a trap and that the person who set the trap was Durge. Anakin and Obi Wan battle Durge but every time they think they've beaten him he's back up again with another wisecrack. Finally Obi Wan decides to go and look for Durge's ship leaving Anakin to fight Durge on his own. However Farra who has regained consciousness, joins Anakin. Together the two Jedi fight Durge and with their combined powers are able to defeat Durge. They are forced to kill him knowing he will kill them if they don't. The three Jedi return to Coruscant.

Four months later General Grevious manages to capture Palpatine and the Jedi are asked to rescue him. Anakin and Farra volunteer for the mission and subsequently fly their Jedi Star Fighters up into Coruscant airspace. There they find Grevious ship and fly towards it. Missiles come streaking towards them and the two Jedi have to roll and lead the missiles into one another to avoid being blown up. The return to their course only to be attacked by Buzz Droids. Farra has three land on her fighter and one attacks R3 her astromech droid. Before Farra can do anything R3's top is ripped off rending the droid useless. Farra tries some maneuvers to dislodge the remaining droids but they cling to the hull of her star fighter.

"Move to the right love so I can get a clear shot" Anakin says.

Farra does so and Anakin shoots two of the droids off. Then he flies extremely close to Farra and scrapes his wing along hers dislodging the remaining droid.

Farra approaches the ship only to see that its shields are still up.

"The shields are still up love" she says.

"Sorry about that" Anakin says and fires missiles at the generator, which promptly blows. The shields go down and Farra flies into Grevious' ship. As she is out of control she has no choice but to crash her star fighter. Anakin has followed her in and he makes a more controlled landing. The two Jedi pop the tops of their star fighters and leap out, their lightsabers ignited. They make quick work of the droids in the hanger then head to a computer jack where Artoo plugs in and locates Palpatine. As he is at the top of the ship the two Jedi will have to make their way up. They find an elevator but its not working so Farra asks Artoo to activate the lift. Anakin has cut a hole in the roof with his lightsaber and he leaps up just as the elevator starts to move. Unfortunately the elevator is moving the wrong way so Farra asks Artoo to reverse its direction.

Anakin is left hanging at the entrance of the elevator shaft. Several droids discover him and order him to hand over his weapon. Just then the elevator comes back up the shaft. Anakin leaps to the other side of the shaft then on to the roof of the elevator as it goes past. He rejoins Farra and looks at her with a grin. When the elevator reaches its destination the doors open and the Jedi are met with more droids.

"Drop your weapons" the droids order.

The Jedi make no move to do so.

"I said drop them" the droids repeat.

Anakin and Farra look at each other and then their lightsabers are in their hands and ignited and they are slashing at the droids, reducing them to smoking piles of metal.

Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anakin and Farra ran along the corridor from the elevator and eventually found their way to where Palpatine was being held. To their surprise he was alone. Farra hurried over to Palpatine and examined the cuffs he had on. Then the two Jedi heard a sinister laugh. Turning, they saw Dooku.

"Please hand over your weapons. We wouldn't want a mess in here," Dooku said.

Anakin and Farra responded by removing their robes and igniting their lightsabers. Dooku has his lightsaber in his hand and he ignites it then leaps down to engage the Jedi. Farra mutters to Anakin that they will take him together.

"I was just going to say that myself" Anakin replied to Farra.

Dooku leaps down doing a flip before he lands.

"You will be no match for him. He is a Sith Lord"

"Sith lords are our speciality" Farra said.

The two Jedi remove their robes and ignite their lightsabers. Dooku attacks the two Jedi fiercely and they defend themselves. He is surprised at how much stronger they have become. Suddenly Dooku levitates Farra and throws her across the room. She slumps to the floor unconscious leaving Anakin to fight Dooku.

The fight is fierce and seems to go on forever. Finally Anakin manages to cut Dooku's hands off. He catches Dooku's lightsaber and holds both lightsabers crossed at Dooku's throat. Palpatine is impressed.

"Kill him" Palpatine says.

Anakin hesitates remembering that Jedi do not kill unarmed foes.

"Do it!" Palpatine urges Anakin.

"No. I cannot" Anakin says. He turns off the lightsabers and hangs his own one on his belt while retaining hold of Dooku's lightsaber.

Anakin frees Palpatine by using the Force to undo his cuffs then runs over to Farra. He checks her and is relieved to see that she is just unconscious

"You should leave her. We must get off this ship," Palpatine tells Anakin.

"I can't leave Farra. I love her," Anakin said.

He gently picked Farra up and put her over his shoulder after re-attaching her lightsaber to her belt. Then he and Palpatine made their way back to the elevator. As the car wasn't there Anakin asked Artoo to summon it but before it came the ship experienced a gravity shift and Anakin and Palpatine found they could walk down the elevator shaft. They were heading back to the hanger to try and find something they could fly out of the ship with. When they were halfway down the shaft the gravity shifted again and Anakin had to grab onto something to prevent himself from falling. Farra woke to find herself looking at his backside.

"Did I miss something?" Farra asked.

"We are finding a way out of here. Dooku is alive but unable to hurt us. I cut his hands off"

Farra is relieved that Anakin hadn't killed Dooku and carefully moves so she is gripping what Anakin is gripping. They both crawl up in to the corridor along with Palpatine and make their way along it. Suddenly force fields come down around them and two droidekas roll up. The three are taken into custody and taken up to the bridge of the ship where Grevious is. Grevious looks at Anakin and Farra.

"Ahh General Sti and Anakin Skywalker. With your reputation I expected you both to be older" Grevious said.

"You're smaller than I thought" Anakin said.

The general had been given their lightsabers by the droids who had captured them.

"Your lightsabers will make fine additions to my collection" Grevious said.

"Now Artoo" Anakin whispered.

Artoo ran his most colourful beeps and lights creating a pyrotechnic display. This distracted the droids by Anakin and Farra allowing Farra to call her lightsaber to her hand. She used it to cut the cuffs holding her then freed Anakin who promptly called his lightsaber to him.

"Kill them" General Grevious commanded the droids in the room. Two droids advanced on Farra. She spun her lightsaber and slashed through the first droid then beheaded the second droid. Anakin was fighting two droids who were trying to drag Palpatine away. When he had defeated them the two Jedi advanced on Grevious.

"You can't win" Grevious said, then picked up the electrostaff of one of his manga droids and threw it at one of the windows of the bridge, breaking it. Anakin and Farra were leaping to attack Grevious but they have to turn their leaps into grasping for handholds before they are sucked outside. The general is sucked outside and he calmly fires a line at the ship's hull and crawls up the hull before re entering the ship. Meanwhile Anakin has hit a switch, which lowers a shield of some sort stopping things being sucked out. The two Jedi manage to regain their footing on the floor.

Down in the escape pod area, Grevious fires all the escape pods then leaves the ship and goes to another ship. Anakin and Farra decide its time that they and Palpatine leave the ship but to their dismay all the life support pods are gone.

"Grevious" Anakin says.

"Can you fly this thing?" Farra asks Anakin.

"I will land us safely on Coruscant, my love" Anakin promises.

He throws one of the dead Nemodian pilots out of his chair and takes his place. Soon the ship is descending into the atmosphere of Coruscant. Suddenly both Jedi and Palpatine hear something breaking.

"I think we just lost something," Anakin says.

"We are still flying half a ship," Farra says sarcastically.

After a tense period of time Anakin manages to land the half ship safely on Coruscant. The two Jedi and Palpatine return to the Senate building and Anakin and Farra then return to the Jedi Temple. It is discovered that Dooku was in the half of the ship that broke off and died when that happened. Anakin and Farra report to the Jedi Council on all that has happened. The Council decides that it is now time to confront Palpatine about being Sidious. At the same time Obi Wan is sent to Utaupu to deal with Grevious and Yoda goes to Kashyyyk to help defend the planet from the Separatists. Mace Windu and Anakin, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin go to Palpatine's quarters in the Senate building. There Windu tells Palpatine he is under arrest and that the Jedi know who he is.

The four Jedi ignite their lightsabers and suddenly Palpatine has a lightsaber of his own in his hand. It shines out red, the hated colour of the Sith. In a lightning fast series of moves he kills Fisto, Kolar and Tiin. He and Windu then fight, the fight ending up on the windowsill of the large window in Palpatine's quarters. Palpatine smashes the window with his lightsaber but Windu backs him into the corner of the windowsill.

"All you are is under arrest," Windu proclaimed.

"No, no, no, no" Palpatine said then unleashed Force Lightning. Windu blocks it with his lightsaber and the lightning deflects back in to Palpatine's face, which turns yellow and wrinkles up. Finally Palpatine appears to be beaten as the lighting decreases in intensity then breaks off.

While this has been going on Ferus has been at the temple wondering what is going to happen. Suddenly he senses that Palpatine is in danger and hastens to get to the Senate building. When he gets there he races up to Palpatine's quarters and bursts in to see Mace threatening Palpatine who is again unleashing Force Lightning.

"Help me" Windu called out to Ferus.

"No help me. I can't hold on much longer" Palpatine says.

His Force Lightning attack breaks off again.

"Weak, I'm too weak. You must help me so I can help you" Palpatine said.

Ferus ignites his lightsaber and without hesitation attacks Windu, cutting off his saber hand. The hand still holding the lightsaber falls to the sidewalk some several stories below.

Palpatine cackles and suddenly unleashes a powerful stream of Force Lightning. Windu is sent flying out of the window and falls to his death. Ferus switches off his lightsaber and looks at Palpatine.

"You did what you had to do" Palpatine said.

"I know" Ferus said.

He lifts his head and an evil grin is on his face.

"Kneel" Palpatine directs.

Ferus kneels.

"Henceforth you will be known as.." a pause while Palpatine reached into the Force to get the proper name, "Darth Tyro"

Ferus nodded, again smiling evilly.

"Rise Lord Tyro" Palpatine said.

Ferus rose and Palpatine told him that to be a full Sith lord he needed to carry out an important task.

"Go to the Jedi temple and kill all within. Leave none alive."

"Farra is there. Do I kill her too? I don't want to kill her. I want to break her and make her one of us. Imagine her being my dark and beautiful bride. She will stand at my side."

"Take her and do as you like with her. I will summon Skywalker so he is not there to defend her. He is a very great threat to us," Palpatine said.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Not yet. It is not the right time. It would be nice to see his reaction when he sees Farra, with a red blade. Oh that reminds me I've got some Sith crystals for you. Put them in your lightsaber so it is red"

Palpatine gives Ferus the crystals and he quickly exchanges them with his old crystals. When he ignites his blade it shines out a bright red. Ferus smirks.

Back at the temple Anakin and Farra both sense the deaths of Windu and the other Masters with him.

"Something bad has happened" Farra said.

A few minutes later Anakin receives a summons to go and see Palpatine.

"Stay here you'll be safe here," Anakin told her.

He then took his leave of her and headed to the Senate building. When he was gone Ferus emerged from the shadows and a legion of clones arrived to help him. Ferus directed them to kill all but Farra Sti.

"Leave Farra to me" Ferus said.

He entered the temple killing all he encountered. Farra sensed what was going on and made to leave her room. As the door opened Ferus was there and he held a red blade. Farra's blade automatically leapt to her hand and ignited. The two fought but Ferus had become far more powerful as he was using his hatred of Anakin to give him power. He overpowered Farra and hit her head with the hilt of his blade knocking her unconscious.

At the same time Anakin had reached the Senate building. Suddenly he sensed what was going on at the temple and spun around. By the time he got back to the temple Ferus was leaving on a speeder, Farra unconscious behind him. He was too late to stop Ferus from taking Farra but he did manage to save many of the younglings by escaping out a back entrance of the temple with them. Ryal was dying as he had run into Ferus carrying Farra out and had attacked him trying to prevent him taking Farra. Ferus had left him near death intending for him to tell Anakin.

"What happened here Ryal?" Anakin asked Ryal.

"Ferus has apparently turned to the dark side. He has taken Farra and intends to break her and turn her to the dark side"

"I will stop him," Anakin vowed.

A brief surge of anger passed through him but he then composed himself using Jedi calming techniques and realised he needed to save the younglings. He began to herd them out of the temple to safety killing any clones he encountered. Anakin told them to disguise themselves and get passage on a ship to Naboo. He would join them there once he had rescued Farra. At the same time that this was going on Palpatine contacted the clone commanders and told them to carry out Order 66. Order 66 was to kill their Jedi Generals. All over the Galaxy Jedi died at the hands of their clones. Ferus had left a trap at the temple for any who escaped their clone commanders. He had set a signal to return to the temple to broadcast regularly. The clones still there would kill any Jedi who returned to the temple.

Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Farra woke a few hours later chained to a wall. Ferus was standing, facing her an evil smile on his face.

"Good you're awake," he said.

"What do you want with me Ferus?"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me. I am Darth Tyro. As for what I want with you, well I want to break you and turn you to the dark side. I also want to make you mine; I want you to stand by my side.

"I will never turn" Farra said.

Ferus backhanded her across the face. She tasted her own blood as the blow had split her lip. Then he lashed her with Force lightning causing her to cry out. He lashed her with the lightning over and over.

"If you love me why are you doing this to me?" Farra asked him through swollen lips.

"I am doing this because you are being stubborn," Ferus said.

"You might as well kill me," Farra said, "For I will not turn"

"Believe me you will turn. Ventress wasn't using the right techniques," Ferus said.

Ferus turned on his heel and left the room. A few minutes later he returned carrying what looked like a pile of black cloth in his arms.

"I have some new clothes for you Farra" he said.

He shook out what he was carrying and it turned out to be black robes.

"I won't wear those" Farra said.

Ferus backhanded her again then tore her Jedi clothing from her. He fastened a collar around her neck that prevented her using the Force then uncuffing her, forced her to put the black robes on. Then he made her watch as he cut up her Jedi clothes with his lightsaber.

"Now doesn't that feel good? You're free of those ugly clothes you were wearing before. Black is so much more becoming on you"

"These are horrible" Farra said.

Ferus dryly informed her it was either wear the black robes or go naked.

"You'd love to see that wouldn't you" Farra said.

"I think you'll wear the robes," Ferus said.

Farra knew she was beaten on that one. Ferus stepped forward and kissed her on her swollen lips.

"Sleep well my pretty. I'll see you in the morning" Farra said.

Farra spat at him in disgust.

"Don't kiss me ever again. These lips are only for Anakin to kiss"

"Get used to it my dear. You won't be seeing Anakin again"

Farra set her lips and gazed at Ferus her eyes devoid of emotion. Ferus stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Farra settled down and tried to sleep. She must have eventually fallen asleep for the next thing she knew it was morning. Ferus came in carrying a bowl and a glass.

"Here's your breakfast," he said setting the tray down beside her.

He stood in the corner of the room watching her as she ate. She ate slowly in silence making her meal last as long as possible. When she was finished Ferus took the bowl and glass away. He returned and stood in front of her his arms folded. Over the course of the next few days he forced Farra to begin to learn the way of the Sith.

"Soon you will come to like your new powers and me," Ferus predicted, one morning

He had changed the crystals in her lightsaber so it had a red blade. She found this hateful but could do nothing about it as Ferus had destroyed her Jedi crystals. Ferus had learnt that Anakin had survived order 66 and saved many younglings. Palpatine was not disappointed as he considered Farra a greater prize and was pleased to hear of Ferus' progress. He contacted Ferus that same day and asked for a progress report.

"She is resisting, my Master but I am slowly teaching her the ways of the Sith.

"Good, Good" Palpatine gloated.

While all this was going on, Anakin had joined the younglings on Naboo. He had sent out a message asking any Jedi survivors to join him on Naboo. Those few who had survived gradually arrived. One of them was Obi Wan. He had just disposed of Grevious and had reported this to his clone commander who was Commander Cody. Cody had congratulated him then returned his lightsaber to him. He had dropped his lightsaber when finishing off Grevious. As he had ridden away on his dragon mount, Palpatine's message to execute Order 66 had come through. Cody had ordered the clones to fire on Obi Wan. He had been riding up the side of one of a nearby sinkhole. The clones had fired and the explosion knocked Obi Wan into the water at the bottom of the sinkhole. He was still alive and quickly inserted his rebreather then swam to the surface. After climbing out of the water he had made his way to General Grievous'' ship and used it to escape the planet. Back on Coruscant he'd managed to slip into the temple and found the trap Ferus had left. Quickly he changed the message encoding it so deeply that it would take the clones days to figure out what he'd done. Then he had received Anakin's message and set off to Naboo.

When Obi Wan arrived at the location of Anakin and the younglings he spoke to each of those there hoping that as Anakin was there Farra had escaped too. With a heavy heart Anakin told him that Ferus had taken Farra rather than killed her.

"Is she still alive?" Obi Wan asked Anakin.

"That I don't know. I can't sense her in the Force so if she is still alive she must have cuffs or a collar on that is preventing her from tapping into the Force. I am worried sick about her"

"Do you wish to search for her?"

"Yes Master" Anakin said.

Obi Wan told Anakin that he and the other surviving Jedi would look after the younglings. He doubted that the Imperials would find them on Naboo. Anakin gratefully took his leave of Obi Wan.

A few days later Ferus removed the collar from Farra's neck.

"There is no need for you to wear this. All the Jedi are dead. Palpatine has just informed me that clones have destroyed the last ones who were resisting. Anakin is dead too. He was killed at the temple when he went there looking for you" Ferus said.

Farra reached into the Force and discovered that Ferus appeared to be right. Unknown to her Ferus had manipulated the Force to make it appear that Anakin and the rest of the Jedi were dead.

"You have nothing and no one. Join me and stand with me. There is no alternative for you"

Farra was sobbing with grief. She looked up at Ferus with red-rimmed eyes.

"What else can I do? I'd be killed if I tried going anywhere. They'll be hunting for Jedi. Help me Ferus. I pledge myself to you and your teachings"

"And I will help you. I am sorry for all your suffering. I had to hurt you because I love you. That's why I want you at my side" Ferus said.

Farra stood and smiled awkwardly at Ferus. He hugged her then kissed her and this time she submitted willingly to his kiss. The next day he continued her training and she willingly learnt from him. As the weeks passed she grew stronger and stronger in the dark side of the Force. She could use the Force to kill by way of thought or through making a choking motion. She could also shoot lightning out of her fingertips. She found that her emotions, which previously she had not used, made her powerful. As she had developed her skill she had fallen in love with Ferus. She now relished wearing her black robes. These consisted of a tunic, tabards and obi, the same attire a Jedi would wear plus a hooded robe. All were black instead of cream and brown. Her boots were also black and she had a black belt upon which her lightsaber hung. She now found its red blade to be just what she wanted.

Finally she received her first mission as a dark Jedi. She and Ferus were to go to Mustafar and kill the Seperatist leaders. They would then broadcast a message ordering all droid units to shut down thus ending the war and bringing peace to the galaxy. The two dark siders travelled to Mustafar and after landing stalked to the control room. All of the Seperatist leaders were there and the two dark siders herded them into the control room. Farra raised a hand and gestured twice. The blast doors crashed down sealing the room.

"Greetings Lord Tyro" Nute Gunray said,

Ferus said nothing and ignited his lightsaber. Farra ignited hers at the same time and the two red blades shone out brightly. The two moved with Force speed and soon the room was full of cries and screams as the Seperatist leaders were cut down. When they were all dead Farra and Ferus extinguished their blades then kissed. When they came up for air the two crossed their arms and smiled.

"Well done my lovely apprentice," Ferus said.

Ferus crossed to the controls and sent out the message to tell the droids to shut down. Palpatine was to order the clones to stop fighting at the same time. Then they saw a ship arriving.

"Now who for Force sake could that be?" Ferus wondered.

When the ship landed both saw what appeared to be a Jedi exiting the ship.

"That's Obi Wan Kenobi" Farra hissed, "I thought you told me all the Jedi were dead" Farra snarled rounding on Ferus angrily.

"I thought Obi Wan was dead. How the devil did he escape the Clones on Utapau?" Ferus growled.

"I don't know but obviously he did" Farra muttered

"And we are going to finish him, my lovely apprentice" Ferus said.

"I want no part of this. He is my former Master. I can't kill him," Farra growled.

"Of course you can. Obi Wan sent Anakin back to the temple to look for you. He sent Anakin to his death" Ferus lied quickly.

That was all it took and Farra grinned evilly. She was horrified that Obi Wan had caused Anakin to die so wanted revenge and was going to enjoy it. The two made their way out to the landing pad. They had put their hoods up to hide their identities from Obi Wan and when he saw them approach he could sense the darkness emanating from their Force auras. Obi Wan removed his robe and ignited his lightsaber.

"Hello Obi Wan. It will give me great pleasure in killing you" Ferus said.

He folded his hood back as did Farra and then the two lit their lightsabers. Obi Wan was staring at Farra in disbelief, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. It was Farra all right but she was dressed in black and a red blade had emanated from her lightsaber. Before he could say anything both Ferus and Farra had moved in to attack and he was forced to defend himself.

The three fought back and forth in the control room. Obi Wan couldn't understand why Farra had turned to the dark side and why she was attacking him now. He was unaware that Ferus had lied to her about him and about Anakin. He did not want to kill Farra but knew that if he were forced to do so he would. Gathering the Force about him he flung Farra away from him slamming her into one of the control panels. She hit hard and was knocked unconscious. Ferus and Obi Wan continued to fight, the duel seeming to go on forever.

"You can't win Ferus. I am stronger than you and you know it" Obi Wan said.

"Maybe he can't beat you on your own but together the two of us can beat you" Farra snarled, coming to join Ferus.

"Farra, what has gotten into you? What the blazes are you doing with him?" Obi Wan asked.

"You sent Anakin to his death" Farra growled.

"Anakin is still alive. Search the Force and you'll know" Obi Wan said.

"LIAR" Farra shouted angrily, "I have searched the Force and I know him to be dead" Farra growls.

Ferus smirked and stepping back turned off his lightsaber and hooking it to his belt again, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Listen to me, I don't know what Ferus has told you but Anakin is still alive. I did not send him to his death"

"LIAR" Farra snarled again.

She raised her hand and clenched her fist, concentrating. Obi Wan gagged and reached for his throat, as Farra was force choking him.

Farra held the choke until she was sure Obi Wan was dead then let him go. The two dark side users returned to their ship and left Mustafar. Back on Rattatak, Ferus told Farra she had done well.

"That felt very good. Very good indeed" Farra smiled.

"Now the Jedi are all dead. The Sith shall rule the galaxy once more and their revenge is complete" Ferus said.

Both dark side users laughed maniacally at that.

Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Unknown to Farra and Ferus, Obi Wan was not dead. He was merely unconscious and had used the Force to appear dead. When he had recovered he flew back to Naboo with a heavy heart. Anakin met him as he landed his ship.

"Are the Separatists dead?" Anakin asked.

"Yes but not by my hand. Two dark side users were there. Ferus/Tyro was there and his apprentice"

"His apprentice?" Anakin asked.

"Yes his apprentice"

"Who is his apprentice? Do we know him?"

"Not him. Her and yes we do. Its Farra"

"Farra? It can't be! Farra would never turn to the dark side" Anakin burst out.

Obi Wan related everything that had happened to him. Anakin was completely shocked.

"She thinks I'm dead?" Anakin echoed.

"Yes. Ferus has lied to her and done something to her mind so she can't sense you through the Force. So naturally she believes him"

"I'm going to find Ferus and when I do I'm going to kill him and rescue Farra. There is still good in her. I know it" Anakin said.

"There is more Anakin. It will pain you to hear it but you must. She loves him Anakin. Her body language betrayed that to me"

"Well naturally she would want another since to her I am dead. A tough choice will be hers but I think I know what her choice will be," Anakin said confidently.

Anakin wondered how he would find Farra, as he could not sense her through the Force since Ferus' manipulation of her mind blocked her from him just as he was blocked from her. Then he knew exactly how to find her. He'd tap into the communications from Palpatine to Ferus and find Farra that way. He took his star fighter to Coruscant and slipped in, leaving it in a disused hanger. He then made his way up through the city to the Senate building renamed Imperial Building and slipped in. He used the Force to prevent being detected and managed to access a holonet console. He quickly used the Force to tap into Palpatine's private channel. And then he waited. After what seemed like an eternity his patience was rewarded. Palpatine contacted Ferus to ask how it had gone on Mustafar.

"The war is over my Master" Ferus said.

"And the last of the Jedi is dead. I killed Obi Wan, Myself," Farra told Palpatine.

'You're wrong, my love' Anakin thought.

Farra was clad in black and had her arms crossed over her chest. Even in black Anakin found himself drawn to her. He examined the place the two dark side users were in and concluded that they were on Rattatak. Leaving Coruscant Anakin flew to Rattatak and landed his star fighter in the hanger at the top of the castle then made his way into the castle. Ferus and Farra were dining when Ferus sensed Anakin's presence. Farra of course did not.

"We have an intruder. Wait here and I will deal with him," Ferus said.

He stood and left, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt. He knew that he had to keep Farra from seeing Anakin for if she saw him she would realize what he had done to her. Her continued belief that Anakin was dead was crucial to keeping her on the dark side.

Anakin and Ferus met several levels above the dining area.

"I know why you're here Skywalker and you might as well know that it won't do you any good. She loves me now and has embraced the dark side"

"I know you have manipulated her but I believe that she will come back to the light side when she sees that I am alive" Anakin said.

"And if she should not be allowed to know that you are alive?"

"I intend that, that should not happen" Anakin said.

Ferus snarled and ignited his lightsaber and charged at Anakin. The two fought, their blades flashing back and forth in a dance of death.

Ferus quickly realized that Anakin was stronger than he but he also sensed that Anakin wasn't as strong as he was when he was with Farra so he attempted to maneuver the fight back up onto the roof of the castle and away from the stairs down. Anakin guessed that Ferus was preventing him from going downstairs. He gathered the Force and kicked Ferus using the Force to shove him at the same time sending him flying towards the stairs down. Ferus landed at the top of the stairs then tumbled down to the next floor. Anakin followed him down determined to press his advantage. The two circled one another and fought up and down the stairs. Finally Anakin managed to get to the next floor and the fight continued on that floor. After what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes Anakin had maneuvered his way to the next flight of stairs.

Suddenly Ferus unleashed Force lightning. Anakin blocked it with his lightsaber but he couldn't hold on forever. Finally he leapt up in the air and landed by the stairs to the next level down. He ran down them knowing Ferus would be following and dashed into the next level. By then Farra had heard the sounds of the fight. She had heard the humming of the lightsabers and realized that Ferus was fighting someone who had a lightsaber. She guessed it was someone who had stolen a lightsaber from a dead Jedi and decided to stay where she was, obeying Ferus orders. She knew that if he needed help he'd maneuver the enemy down to where she was so she could join the fight. She continued to eat, blissfully unaware, that Ferus was fighting Anakin Skywalker.

Ferus was becoming alarmed as Anakin was getting closer and closer to Farra. He snarled and began trying to get Anakin to chase him back upstairs. Anakin wasn't having any of that and began striding purposefully to the next flight of stairs down. Ferus frantically dashed after him and leapt over him to stand in front of the stairs.

"Move, Tyro!" Anakin ordered.

"I can't let you go down there," Ferus said.

"Farra is there isn't she" Anakin guessed, "And she thinks I'm dead. If she sees me your little scheme will unravel and I intend to see that it does," Anakin said.

He Force shoved Ferus and sent him tumbling head over heels down the stairs then followed him down.

The fight eventually reached the doorway of the dining room and Anakin kicked it open. Farra jumped up her lightsaber leaping into her hand. She was stunned to see Anakin there then realized that he was the one whom Ferus was fighting.

'Stars, Ani is alive' were her first thoughts.

Her lightsaber dropped to the floor with a clatter and she had to sit down.

'How can Ani be alive? Ferus told me he was dead' she thought wildly.

'Ferus lied to me' Farra realized

"Farra help me" Ferus called out.

'I must help Ani. Ferus can go to blazes' Farra thought.

Farra was on her feet in an instant, her lightsaber ignited, but instead of helping Ferus, as he wanted she turned on him and ran her blade through his chest.

"I loved you. How could you betray me like this" Ferus said, in his dying breath.

"Easily Ferus, Anakin is my true love. I could not and would not kill him," Farra said, as Ferus died.

Then Darth Tyro, Ferus Bowen died. Farra took his lightsaber.

"What shall we do with this?" she asked Anakin, holding Ferus' lightsaber out.

"Keep it. We may need it to prove that Ferus is dead," Anakin said.

"Thank you for coming Ani" Farra said.

"I would do anything for you my love" Anakin said taking Farra in his arms.

He had extinguished his blade and clipped his lightsaber back on his belt. Farra then realized the full implications of Ferus' manipulations.

"Stars Ani I kissed Ferus. I was in love with him and all this time you were still alive. Oh blazes what I have I done"

"Were you in a relationship with Ferus?" Anakin asked Farra.

He had to know the truth.

"Yes Ani. I'm so sorry" Farra said, starting to cry.

"Look at me Farra. I know you love me so I forgive you. You couldn't know that I was still alive. I'd have probably done the same had I been lead to believe you were dead"

"You aren't mad at me, my love?" Farra asked.

"Nope because I know you were manipulated. I love you too much to be mad at you" Anakin said.

Farra looked up into his eyes and found that he was smiling.

"My poor hurting Farra. Let me make it all better" Anakin said.

He kissed her intently. Soon they were exchanging kisses and talking eagerly having sat down and curled up together, Anakin's arms around Farra. He held her close, not wanting to let her go for the time being, relishing the fact that she was now safe.

"Tell me my love, are you a dark Jedi?" Anakin asked, knowing in his heart that she was not.

"If you want to know the truth, I was but now that I know that Ferus manipulated me I will no longer use the knowledge he taught me. I renounce it fully"

'Praise the Force' Anakin thought.

"I don't hold that against you either" Anakin said.

Farra nodded then her knees gave way as she remembered what she had done to Obi Wan.

"Ani, I killed Obi Wan on Mustafar. I believed you were dead and told him he was a liar when he claimed you were still alive then Force choked him" Farra choked out, her tears flowing freely.

"Its ok, my love. Obi Wan is still alive. He used the Force to make it seem like he was dead," Anakin said.

He snuggled against Farra and she could feel his love for her shining through his Force aura.

"How can you still love me knowing I've been with another man" Farra sobbed, "I've done the worst thing a girl could do to a guy? I feel sick knowing I've hurt you like that"

"Listen to me Farra, Ferus manipulated you. I know you couldn't have known I was still alive. I don't hold it against you" Anakin said.

Farra couldn't believe her ears. Anakin then met her lips with his again, kissing her deeply. Farra kissed him back glad to be back in his arms. His kisses were always so much more exciting than Ferus' kisses had ever been. Then Farra realized something.

"Palpatine will probably make me his apprentice when he learns that Ferus is dead. I must break the news to him. If you follow me but stay hidden I can turn on him and with your assistance we can end this once and for all"

"Brilliant idea" Anakin said.

"Did any of the younglings survive the attack on the temple?" Farra asked.

"Yes I saved most of them," Anakin said.

'The younglings are safe! But what of the other Jedi?' Farra thought.

Farra was pleased to hear this. Anakin then told her that some of the Jedi had survived Order 66.

'Better and better news. The Order should survive' Farra thought.

"We can rebuild the Order," Farra said.

Anakin and Farra left Rattatak, Farra using Ferus' star fighter and they flew to Coruscant. There, Farra made her way to the imperial building. She went up to Palpatine's quarters and asked to see him. When she was granted an audience with him she entered his quarters and knelt waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Rise Farra" Palpatine said, after a few moments.

She rose and looked at her feet.

"Where is Lord Tyro?" Palpatine queried.

"He is dead. A Jedi who had survived the purge got into our castle on Rattatak and attacked Ferus. He killed Ferus" Farra answered.

She was telling the truth, albeit in a roundabout fashion.

"I am sorry to hear that" Palpatine said.

"What is to happen now?" Farra asked.

"Kneel Farra" Palpatine ordered.

Farra knelt and Palpatine declared that she was his new apprentice. However she didn't wait for him to name her but stood igniting her blade.

"I am no longer a dark Jedi. It was Anakin who attacked Ferus and I killed Ferus. I turned on him because I love Anakin. Now I shall kill you," Farra said.

"Young fool. Your pitiful powers are no match for mine" Palpatine sneered.

"You are wrong Palpatine, or should I say Sidious" Anakin's voice rang out, "Together Farra and I will kill you"

Anakin stepped forward his blade ignited and together the two Jedi attacked Palpatine. He was alarmed to discover that the two Jedi were now very powerful.

Working together the two Jedi backed Palpatine into a corner. He attempted to use Force Lightning but Farra deflected it back at him. Then Palpatine begged the two Jedi to spare him, afraid of their powers.

"You had me turned to the dark side and lead to believe Anakin was dead and you want me to spare you? Not likely" Farra said.

"You had most of the Jedi killed. Why should I spare you?" Anakin said.

Palpatine snarled and leapt high in the air over the heads of the two Jedi. His blade flashed and the two Jedi had to parry his blows. The fight carried on and ended up in the senate chamber, where finally the two Jedi overcame Palpatine and plunged their blades into his body. Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, the last Lord of the Sith died, ending the Sith once and for all. Anakin and Farra extinguished their blades and collapsed exhausted in each other's arms.

"Its over now my love, really over" Anakin said.

Farra nodded and smiled at Anakin.

"The Chosen One has fulfilled the prophecy of bringing balance to the Force and destroying the Sith" Farra said.

"I couldn't have done it without you, my love" Anakin said to Farra.

The two Jedi fell asleep in each other's arms and weren't disturbed until Palpatine's aides Mas Amedda and Sly Moore come searching for Palpatine. They are shocked to find his body and the two Jedi asleep near it. They guess that the two Jedi have killed Palpatine and contact some clone troopers to have the two Jedi arrested. The clones awaken the Jedi but the Jedi fight them off easily reducing them to a pile of smoking corpses. As the two Jedi are refreshed Farra suggests they go to the temple and set about putting it to rights. Anakin says he will contact Obi Wan and have him bring those on Naboo back to the temple.

Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Anakin and Farra prepare to leave for the Jedi Temple but Anakin realizes they will be likely to be challenged. 

"We need to be careful as the clones will certainly challenge us," Anakin said to Farra.

Farra and Anakin raised their hoods and left the Imperial Building. They kept to the shadows as they traveled their hoods and robes hiding their identities. Farra knew that the clones wouldn't challenge her as she was known as a Dark Jedi but Anakin would more than certainly be challenged. However they reached the temple without incident. Farra was saddened to see the smoke rising from it and the bodies on the path into the temple. She knew that what she was seeing was Ferus' handiwork and it made her feel worse than ever to think she had gone along with the dark side of the Force. As Farra walked along she began to cry again, tears of remorse for her actions. Anakin turned and took her hands in his.

"Don't cry love, you shouldn't blame yourself for what Ferus did to you" Anakin told Farra.

"I killed unarmed people" Farra sobbed, "I broke the Jedi code. I'll never be a Master now. In fact they'll probably cast me out of the Order"

"If they cast you out of the Order I will leave the Order myself in protest" Anakin declared.

Farra smiled at Anakin.

"Would you really?" she asked.

"Yes I would. You're more important to me than anything else in the world" Anakin declared.

He raised his mechanical right hand and wiped Farra's tears away. Then he met her lips with his in a soft tender kiss. When the two came up for air they resumed their walk to the temple, Anakin sneaking glances at Farra every now and again. He still couldn't get over how gorgeous she was in black robes. At the temple the two Jedi could see that Ferus had left clone troopers guarding the temple. As Farra was still in her Sith robes she decided to do the talking, as she was confident the troopers would let her through. She walked forward and greeted the troopers. They recognized her.

"Am I permitted to go through?"

"Of course. Go right ahead" the troopers told her.

Farra nodded and walked past the troopers. They relaxed, confident that no harm would come to them. Suddenly Farra whirled, a red bar of light sprouting from her hand. The troopers were dead before they knew what had hit them. Farra gestured and Anakin walked out of the shadows to join her. They could see more troopers up ahead so Anakin ignited his lightsaber and they walked along together one carrying a red lightsaber the other a blue. Never before had a red lightsaber been used to do anything but evil, nor had a red lightsaber been used alongside a blue lightsaber. Neither Jedi could remember a time when a Sith or a dark Jedi had been turned back from the dark side. As the Jedi encountered clones they made quick work of them. They split up once they were inside the temple and made their way through the temple destroying all the clones and droid forces they found inside the temple, cleansing it of the evil bought to it by Ferus. When that was done they turned their attention to the bodies scattered through out the temple. Most of the dead were familiar to them. Not just younglings had died but all of those in the temple save for Farra had been struck down by Ferus and the troopers with him.

Anakin and Farra slowly worked their way through the temple removing the bodies from where they'd fallen and cleansing the walls of the various rooms of blaster scorch marks. Soon the temple was restored to its normal self. The two Jedi had piled the bodies up in a courtyard and then burnt them in a huge funeral pyre, committing the spirits of the dead to the Force. When that was done Anakin went to the archives to check on the Holocrons. He was alarmed to find that they were all gone then realized they would probably be on Rattatak or in the Senate building. Returning to Farra, Anakin told her what he'd discovered and Farra told Anakin that she would go back to the Senate building. By then the clone troopers had been told that the Jedi were not a threat as Bail Organa had taken control of things in the Senate building. Farra entered the Senate building and made her way up to Palpatine's quarters. Once inside she began a search for the Jedi Holocrons and it didn't take her long to find them. She also found a Sith Holocron which she suspected was Palpatine's personal holocron. She took this along with the Jedi Holocrons back to the temple.

Back at the temple Anakin put the Holocrons back into the archives. Ferus had killed Jocasta Nu when he entered the archives and that was when Farra guessed he'd stolen the Holocrons. She surmised he had given them to Palpatine before taking her to Rattatak. Anakin and Farra then decided to meditate while they waited for the other Jedi to arrive. Farra had changed out of her black robes back into cream and brown Jedi robes. She felt considerably better when she had done this. The only problem she had was the color of her lightsaber. When the two Jedi meditated Farra was assailed with images of the Seperatist leaders whom she had killed. Anakin shared the images with her. He was shocked at the ferocity of Farra's attack. Then he saw images of Farra fighting Obi Wan and again was shocked by what he saw. He knew though that Farra had been manipulated. Then he saw images of the things Farra had learnt. When the two ended their meditation Anakin had a deeper understanding of what Farra had been through.

The two Jedi were at the Jedi hanger to welcome Obi Wan and the other Jedi refugees back from Naboo. Obi Wan was the first to leave the ship they had traveled on. He looked around and spotted the two Jedi waiting to greet the refugees. He stopped when he saw Farra, then reached for his belt and a blue bar of light sprouted from his hand.

"What the blazes are you doing here you Sithspawn" Obi Wan said.

"Its ok Master, Farra is one of us again"

"She can't be. She attacked me remember. Step away from her. I'm going to end this once and for all"

"No!" Anakin said, "Look at her, for pity's sake she's wearing Jedi robes again"

"A clever deception" Obi Wan said.

Anakin and Farra realized that Obi Wan didn't know what had gone on since Anakin had gone to search for Farra. Farra dropped to her knees and held out her lightsaber.

"I have renounced the dark side. If you don't want to believe me you can arrest me but the truth will be known" Farra said.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she said this. Obi Wan took Farra's lightsaber then put binders on her.

"I can vouch for Farra. I saw her kill Ferus with my own eyes" Anakin said.

Unfortunately Obi Wan thought that Anakin was just siding with Farra because he loved her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth, Anakin?" he asked.

Farra was sobbing freely by then.

"Oh Master, I am so, so sorry for what I did to you. You must believe me. Ferus had manipulated me into believing Anakin was dead. Words can't express the remorse I feel" Farra sobbed.

Farra was taken to the Senate building and put in the detention center. She realized she would have to face the consequences of her crimes. Anakin had told Obi Wan that if he was going to lock Farra up he'd have to lock him up as well as he'd been with Farra since rescuing her. So Anakin was in the cell with Farra. The two had cuddled up together and meditated trusting that everything that was happening was the will of the Force.

"Bail will resolve this" Anakin said confidently.

Bail had not been present when Palpatine was dead. No one had actually seen the battle so Bail only had Anakin and Farra's word that they had killed Palpatine until Anakin had had the bright idea of suggesting Bail look at the security footage. Sure enough the battle between the two Jedi and Palpatine was caught on the security footage.

Bail went to the Jedi temple and spoke to Obi Wan telling him he needed to come and view the video footage.

"Not now. I have many important things to do" Obi Wan said.

"But you must. It proves that Farra has renounced the dark side" Bail insisted.

"I will view the footage but not right now" Obi Wan said.

Bail sighed then headed back to the Senate building. He told Anakin and Farra the bad news and informed them that until Obi Wan came to look at the footage they'd be stuck where they were.

"Never mind love, at least we are together" Anakin said.

He held Farra tightly against him and Farra relaxed in the warmth of his arms. Obi Wan had taken Anakin's lightsaber before he was put in the cell so neither had their lightsabers. The two Jedi knew that they would have to be patient while they waited for justice to prevail.

"I'm just grateful that Ferus and I weren't asked to kill any Jedi" Farra said.

"Gosh yes" Anakin murmured.

"I couldn't live with myself if I'd willingly killed a Jedi" Farra said, "Its bad enough that I thought I'd killed Obi Wan. I can understand him being mad at me about that" Farra said.

"He isn't mad at you, my beautiful princess. He just hasn't realized that you aren't a dark side user anymore. I knew in my heart that you would turn on Ferus as soon as you saw me" Anakin said.

Farra was glad that Anakin at least believed her. She cuddled into Anakin and lifting her head brushed his lips with hers. The two kissed intently, Anakin tasting Farra's lips with his. His hands caressed her back as they kissed.

"At least now that the war is over we can finally get married" Anakin told Farra.

"I'd like Obi Wan to marry us" Farra told Anakin.

Anakin was glad that Farra wasn't holding Obi Wan's recent behavior towards her against him.

"I'd like that too my love" Anakin said.

"Did Ryal survive the attack on the temple?" Farra wanted to know"

"Actually he did. He was dying when I found him at the temple but we got him into a bacta tank on Naboo and he pulled through. I'm hoping he will be able to convince Obi Wan that you are not a dark Jedi still. He has told me that he believes that you are a Jedi again"

"I am very glad to hear that. Who is training him at the moment while we are stuck here?"

"Obi Wan is" Anakin said.

"That's good to know"

A few minutes later Bail came to the cell and told them that Obi Wan was viewing the security recordings. Suddenly a new worry assailed Farra.

"Ani, what if Obi Wan thinks I killed Palpatine to become the Sith Master"

"Lets hope that he doesn't" Anakin said, grimly.

Finally Obi Wan came to their cell. He smiled kindly at Farra.

"I am so sorry Farra. I've viewed the security recordings and it appears that Anakin was right. Can you forgive me for doubting you"

"Its ok Master, I did attack you on Mustafar so you were right to be alarmed" Farra said.

Master and former apprentice hugged and then the three Jedi returned to the temple. Back at the temple Ryal was waiting to greet his masters.

"Oh Master's I'm so glad you are ok" were his first words.

"Thank you in believing in me, my young apprentice" Farra replied.

Anakin and Farra learnt that half of the Jedi Council had survived Order 66. The surviving members were: Shaak Ti, Obi Wan, Stass Allie, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Coleman Kcaj and Plo Koon. The other 6 chairs would remain empty until the council chose new members to fill them. Anakin and Farra were keen to resume Ryal's training as soon as they could but before they could do that they were asked to attend a council meeting. There Farra related everything that had happened to her as well as her actions after Ferus had manipulated her. She then awaited the council's judgment. The words that were spoken next stunned both her and Anakin.

"You are forgiven of all wrong doing and we hold none of your actions against you. Furthermore, your killing of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and the ending of the Sith once and forever has earned both of you the right to be known as Jedi Masters. You have also earned the right to take a seat each on this council," Obi Wan said.

Farra turned to Anakin and smiled. He was smiling also as neither Jedi could believe it. This was what they had wanted for so long and finally they had achieved it. The two Jedi hugged, tears of joy running down their faces. They then collected themselves and took seats next to each other in two of the empty seats. The council then proceeded to knight a number of the older Padawans who had survived Order 66 or the attack on the temple and promote some of the surviving knights to Masters to fill the remaining 4 empty chairs on the council. Once the council was full, Obi Wan began a discussion on the Jedi code. He felt that attachments should be permitted for all Jedi as Anakin and Farra's actions of killing Sidious had proved that an attachment could be a good thing. Obi Wan admitted that he had an attachment himself that being that he considered Anakin and Farra to be like a brother and sister to him. The council then noticed that Anakin was seated next to Obi Wan with Farra on his other side.

Not surprisingly at the end of the meeting it had been decided that Jedi would be able to have attachments. It had also been decided that strong emotions would be permitted, as they were not intrinsically evil. It was the intentions of the Force User who mattered the most. This was something Anakin and Farra had realized early on in their relationship. Also the new council decided that Jedi could have personal possessions. Anakin determined to get Farra a ring to symbolize their marriage after he heard that. The final new change to the Jedi code was that the Jedi would remain aloof of its allegiance to the republic. They would help when called on as they did in the past and Jedi could discover their own paths. Some might be called to a contemplative life while others might decide to take a more active role in galactic affairs.

Anakin and Farra retired to Farra's room to talk about all this after the meeting.

"You were right Ani about everything. Remember you told me that relationships and emotions could be a good thing. You were right" Farra said.

"I'm going to get you a ring to symbolize our marriage" Anakin said.

He leant forward and kissed Farra, their kiss quickly deepening.

"Have you realized Ani, that any children we have will have the potential to become some of the most powerful Jedi the galaxy will have ever had?" Farra asked.

"Yes I had realized that, my love" Anakin said.

He kissed Farra again then smiled at her.

Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few days later Anakin and Farra approached Obi Wan and asked him to marry them. He agreed to this and that very afternoon all the Jedi assembled in one of the courtyards of the temple. Anakin and Farra walked arm and arm up to the front of the assembled Jedi. There, Obi Wan was waiting and he smiled at them and then smiled at Ryal who was just behind them. Ryal came to stand at Anakin's side. He was holding the rings Anakin and Farra were to give each other. Both Jedi were in their formal robes as was Obi Wan.

"Do you Anakin take Farra to be your wife?" Obi Wan asked.

"I do" Anakin smiled.

"And do you Farra take Anakin to be your husband?" Obi Wan asked Farra.

"I do" Farra replied.

"And now your vows" Obi Wan intoned.

Anakin and Farra turned to face each other and took hands.

"I Anakin take you Farra as my wife. I promise to love you and cherish you until we become one with the Force. I will protect you and help you to be the best Jedi you can be" Anakin said.

"I Farra take you Anakin as my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you until we become one with the Force. I will protect you and help you to be the best Jedi you can be" Farra said.

"Now I believe you have a ring for Farra" Obi Wan said to Anakin.

Anakin took the ring from Ryal and slipped it on to Farra's ring finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and as a symbol of my promise that I will remain your faithful husband until we become one with the Force" Anakin said.

Farra took the other ring from Ryal and slipped it onto Anakin's ring finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and as a symbol of my promise that I will remain your faithful wife until we become one with the Force" Farra said.

"We have witnessed the exchanging of vows and of rings. Anakin and Farra have promised to be faithful to one another and to love one another until they become one with the Force. As a senior Jedi Council member it is my pleasure to now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Anakin you may kiss your bride.

Anakin smiled and drawing Farra close, kissed her hungrily. When they came up for air the Jedi cheered and applauded.

"I would now like to introduce you to Jedi Masters Anakin and Farra Skywalker" Obi Wan said.

Farra beamed, hearing her new surname for the first time.

"I'm a Skywalker now Ani" Farra said.

"I know love and it feels wonderful," Anakin said.

Ryal and Obi Wan congratulated the two Jedi Masters as the Jedi dispersed.

"That was a wonderful ceremony. Thank you very much Obi Wan" Anakin and Farra said.

"It was my pleasure to marry you. You are fine young Jedi Masters"

Anakin and Farra spent some time talking with the other Jedi. Most had gifts or words of congratulations to give them. Finally they were able to return inside and make arrangements to move into shared quarters. It didn't take long for them to move their things into their shared quarters. Ryal who had been living with Anakin had a room in their shared quarters as well. The two Jedi Masters told him he was now like a son to them. After the two Jedi Masters had moved their things into their shared quarters they decided they would have a swim together so they went down to the lake. The lake was deserted and the two Jedi knew that no one would be coming around for two hours as they had asked that they be able to use the lake alone for two hours. The two Jedi Masters smiled at each other and kissed. Slipping out of their clothes they entered the cool water and spent a few minutes adjusting to the temperature of the water. Then Anakin swam over to Farra and began kissing her intently after wrapping his arms around her.

Four weeks later Farra and Anakin were training as they usually did each day when Farra began to feel strange. The room was spinning around and around. Farra decided to sit down but no sooner had she sat down she fainted. Anakin was alarmed and summoned a healer who whisked Farra off to the healer's rooms. When Farra wakes up the healer tells her she passed out because she is pregnant and her hormones are in a state of flux as a result. Anakin has been pacing up and down the floor of the waiting room and is almost ready to explode when he is told he can see Farra. Entering the room she is in, he is relieved to see her sitting up and awake.

"How are you feeling love?" he asks.

"A lot better" Farra said.

"Do you know why you passed out?" Anakin asked.

"Yes and its wonderful news Ani. I'm going to have a baby," Farra said.

Anakin smiled. This was a happy moment.

"This is the happiest moment of my life my love" Anakin said.

He leant forward and kissed her.

As Farra was pregnant she was forbidden to go on missions as it was decided it was too risky for her to be fighting in her condition. Anakin refused point blank to go on missions without Farra as he felt it was better they work together than alone. The council agreed on this and let him remain at the temple with Farra. The two Jedi were invited to take youngling classes for the duration of the time that they would be staying at the temple and they accepted. As Farra's pregnancy progressed her stomach began to swell and she had to have larger robes and tunics made. One night Anakin and Farra were lying on their bed meditating as the usually did before they went to sleep when Anakin placed his hand on Farra's stomach.

"I can sense two presences in your womb. Love, I think we are going to have twins," he said.

"Twins??" Farra asked.

"Yes twins"

"We can train one each then" Farra said to Anakin.

It was confirmed the next day that Farra was indeed carrying twins. By then she was 6 months pregnant and it was discovered that the twins were a boy and a girl. Back in their quarters the two Jedi Masters discussed names for the twins. In the end they decided they would name the twins Luke Anakin Skywalker and Leia Farra Skywalker. The two Jedi Masters moved into new quarters again and this time the quarters contained two extra rooms. Each of the twins would have one of the rooms. Luke would be sharing a room with Ryal until Ryal became a full Jedi Knight. One night Ryal arrived back at their quarters late and letting himself in he found Anakin and Farra asleep in bed, in each other's arms. Ryal tiptoed past their room hoping they wouldn't wake up. The last time he'd accidentally woken them up Anakin had not been amused.

"Thank you very much for waking us up" Anakin had said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Master" Ryal had said.

"Well next time be quieter" Anakin had snapped.

He had gone back to bed and Ryal had quietly gone to bed.

Ryal had just entered his room when he tripped over his trash bin, which was just inside the door. It fell over with a loud crash. Ryal cringed and righted it then began picking up the bits of rubbish and putting them back in the bin. He was still doing this when a shadow fell over him. Standing he turned to find Anakin leaning against his door. Anakin had a scowl on his face.

"Why did you have to go and trip over your trash bin, you idiot?" Anakin said without preamble.

"I didn't know it was there, Master" Ryal said.

"Did it occur to you to use the Force to check your room?" Anakin asked.

"No Master. Sorry Master" Ryal said.

"Master Farra and I are both wide awake thanks to you"

"I said I was sorry Master" Ryal said, starting to get slightly irritated at Anakin's attitude."

"Ani, come back to bed love. You know he didn't mean to wake us" Farra called out from their room.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute" Anakin called back to her.

He turned back to Ryal and surveyed the room.

"Get the rest of the mess cleaned up and move the bin so it's not by your door. I'll check in the morning to see that you've done as I've asked. Goodnight" Anakin said.

He ambled back into his room and got back into bed.

"I was having a good dream," Anakin said to Farra.

"About me?" Farra asked.

"Yes" Anakin said.

He grinned at her and cuddled back into her, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's no reason to blow your stack at Ryal. It was an accident. I want you to apologize to him in the morning, Anakin Skywalker"

Anakin knew she was mad at him, as she never used his full name unless she was mad at him.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Anakin asked.

The two Jedi Masters spent the rest of the night undisturbed.

3 months later Anakin and Farra had gone to bed when Farra began to feel pains in her stomach.

"Ani I think the babies are coming" she said to Anakin. He immediately summoned the healer via comlink who said she'd come immediately. By the time she got there Farra's waters had broken. Anakin had sat by her side holding her hand while they waited for the healer to arrive. Anakin and Farra were asked to come down to the healing rooms for Farra to give birth. Anakin went to Ryal's room and poked his head in the door. Ryal was asleep so Anakin crossed to his bed and shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Sorry to wake you but Master Farra's having the babies so she and I are going down to the healers rooms. I'm not sure how long we will be there but I do have a favor to ask of you. Can you change the sheets on our bed? Master Farra's waters broke and the sheets are wet"

"Yes Master I can do that. I hope Master Farra is ok and that everything will go ok for the birth"

"When Luke is able to sleep through the night he will share this room with you. Leia will have the other room here"

"I can't wait to meet the babies Master" Ryal said.

Anakin nodded then turned on his heel and left the room his robes flowing behind him. He had gotten dressed while waiting for the healer to arrive before sitting by Farra's side. She had remained in her nightgown, as it would be easier to prepare for the birth in that than in her robes. Anakin saw Farra standing by the door and crossed the room to her. The two Jedi Masters made their way down to the healer's rooms, Anakin supporting Farra. She had to stop walking every time a contraction hit but finally they made it down. Farra was shown through to a birthing room. As her contractions were still some way apart she would be monitored for the next few hours. Anakin was told he didn't need to stay and would be called by comlink when the time for the birth came. He decided to stay and used his comlink to tell Ryal what was happening. As Ryal was only 12, Anakin then called Obi Wan and asked him if he could watch Ryal until he and Farra were able to return to their quarters which Obi Wan agreed to.

"I look forward to meeting your babies Anakin. Do say hello to Farra for me" Obi Wan said.

"Oh that reminds me. We were wondering if you'd like to be godfather to the babies"

"I'd be delighted," Obi Wan said.

Ten hours later Farra's contractions were closer together and she was deemed ready to begin giving birth. In preparation she slipped off her undergarments and her legs were placed in stirrups. One of the healers checked her to see if she was ready to begin pushing and declared that she was. Farra pushed down when she felt the next contraction. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anakin concentrating.

'He's using the Force to allow the baby's passage out of my body to be painless' Farra realized, when she didn't feel any pain as she pushed.

Farra continued to push and finally the head of the first baby appeared. A healer supported the head as the rest of the baby followed it out.

"It's a boy," the healer declared.

"Luke Anakin is his name" Farra said as she relaxed in the few moments of peace she would have before the second baby began to be born.

Then the contractions began again. Farra pushed with each contraction, again finding the pushing painless due to Anakin using the Force to prevent her feeling pain. A few minutes later the second baby was born. It was a girl.

"Her name is Leia Farra" Farra said.

By now Luke was crying for a feed so Anakin who was holding him passed him to Farra who unlaced the front of her night gown and pushed it aside then placed Luke at her breast. He began to nurse happily and Farra looked around to see where Leia was. She had been being cleaned up and wrapped in blankets as Luke was. Leia was passed to Farra who carefully placed her at her other breast. Both babies then nursed. Farra smiled at Anakin.

"Aren't they lovely" she said.

"They are. And I think that Leia looks like you and Luke's going to look just like me" Anakin said.

Both children had blue eyes as both their parents had blue eyes.

A short while later after the afterbirth had been expelled Farra and the babies were left to rest for a few hours. Then they were able to return to their quarters. At the door of their quarters, Anakin and Farra were met by Ryal who was very excited.

"May I see them?" Ryal asked.

Obi Wan was just behind them.

"They are adorable" Obi Wan said.

Both he and Ryal each had a hold of each baby and then Farra put the babies in the crib that had been specially prepared for them in the room she and Anakin shared, as they were asleep. It didn't take long for the whole temple to know that Farra had had the babies and she and Anakin had a steady stream of visitors as everyone from Jedi Masters down to younglings wanted to see the babies.

Epilogue


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten years later when Ryal was 21 he passed his trials and the Jedi Council made him a full knight. By then Anakin and Farra were both 33 and senior members of the council. Obi Wan was in his mid 40s and was still leading the council. He didn't go out on missions very often, as he was getting too old to do so. Anakin and Farra had taken Luke and Leia as Padawans after Ryal's knighting. Leia was Farra's Padawan and Luke was Anakin's Padawan. Both Jedi Masters would look at their children and see each other as they were at that age in them.

The Jedi order had begun to grow again in the past ten years as Force sensitive children were either sought out or their parents contacted the order. In time the order would recover fully from its losses during Order 66 and Ferus' attempted purge of the temple. Many of the Padawans had become couples and there were some who had married once they'd become knights. They would go on missions together and their children were also helping the order to grow. The Jedi archives were maintained by Farra as she had volunteered for that task after the Order was reorganized. Naturally Anakin was Farra's favorite visitor in the archives with Luke and Leia a close second. Ryal remained close friends with Anakin and Farra and Anakin was his best man when he married another recently knighted Padawan named Aryol Skl.

The Republic had voted Bail Organa in as Chancellor, replacing Palpatine after his death. The Republic grew and thrived under Bail. Those planets that had joined the Separatists were offered the opportunity to rejoin the Republic and the majority accepted. Those who didn't were encouraged to maintain close ties with the Republic and all made their peace with the Republic. Bail also maintained a close friendship with the Jedi and they continued their customary duties of maintaining the peace but only in dire circumstances. The Sith Holocron was recovered from Rattatak along with numerous Sith artifacts from Dooku's home world Serenno. Ancient documents about various Sith uses of the Force and how to repel or resist them were found in Palpatine's old quarters when they were cleaned out prior to Bail moving in to them. It was discovered that Darth Plagueis was responsible for Anakin's creation when the Jedi examined the ancient documents. Anakin had not been surprised that Darth Plagueis was his father as he'd suspected he might have been after Farra had learnt about him.

Anakin and Farra's relationship remained as strong as ever. Anakin was hailed as the strongest Jedi ever and was touted to succeed Obi Wan as head of the Jedi Council when Obi Wan became one with the Force. Luke and Leia were also very strong in the Force but not as strong as Anakin. The two Jedi Masters had had another child, a daughter whom they named Aniae. She was now 7 and training as a youngling in the Jedi Order. She was going to be Ryal's first Padawan when she turned 11 and she shared Leia's room with her.

The End

Back


End file.
